


【All樱】中短篇合集

by YBC



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, all樱短篇合集, 各种各样的樱CP, 尺度不定, 谨慎阅读
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 100,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YBC/pseuds/YBC
Summary: 关于春野樱的各种CP向或无CP合集。
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, etc. - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	1. 【斑樱】春野馆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> madasaku

在他还懂得享乐的那几年，认识过一个女人。

泉奈半紧张地跟在他身边，手指捻着腰上佩刀的垂穗，斑斜眼看着他努力想表现得完全镇定却不能，间隙转回眼神看向前方的时候，就看到了她。

仅仅是简单地站在步行桥上，撑着一把纸伞，遮挡纷纷而下的雨丝，她仿佛被笼罩在一团雾气中，飘忽不定，像传说中惑人的雨女。

他们逐渐走近了这位盛装的女人。她踩在船型的高木屐上，向他们微微笑着，优雅低头，恰到好处地露出一节修长细嫩的脖颈，白色的脂粉一直涂到后脖，整张脸上只有墨黑的眉，艳红的唇和勾勒挑起的桃红眼角，刻意让眼睛在更加魅惑的弧线中流转光彩。

“为什么脸涂这么白？”泉奈毫无顾忌地直接问。斑只是看着她的脸，揣测如此之厚的脂粉后是如何情状。

她垂目一笑，“夜间灯光昏暗，为了能让二位至少能看到我的存在。”婉转奇妙的说话方式如同曲觞流水，带着风雅和韵味。

可惜面前两人都是刀口舔血的人，并未对她若有若无的言语碰触作出任何反应。女人仍然笑着：“我是樱，前来迎接两位贵客，请随我来吧。”

后来斑知道了，这个自称为“樱”被他认为是个女人的人，当时不过十五岁，所有的稚嫩都被藏在白色的面具和成熟的谈吐后。然而对于艺伎馆来说这已经不是个小岁数，但并没有正式出道，所以才会去迎接他们。

很多事情在血色的圆月之后变得模糊，斑却始终记得那个安静悠远，站在步行桥上的秀挺身影和她撑着伞走在前面时，厚底木屐与石桥撞击，在他耳边回荡的“咔哒、咔哒”的声响。

樱是所在的这间春野艺伎馆的承祧嗣女，幼年时就被春野夫人指定为将来的继承人，意味着樱将会继承她的姓氏、荣耀和责任，带领祗园最有名望的艺伎馆维持这个名声。

春野夫人在培养她这件事情上花费了非常多的精力和财力，教她跳舞和弹奏三味线的都是教坊中最好的老师，幸而樱也不负众望地成为了祗园最好的舞者，弹得一手精妙的三弦音。她不像别的艺伎一样有一位“姐姐”带领，而是直接由夫人安排所有踏足的路。

那一日宇智波年轻的少主们来了一次以后，竟然成为了春野艺伎馆的常客，因为身份高贵，每每提起前来，总免不得让樱去步行桥迎接。久而久之，她与这青年和少年都相熟起来。

不过也仅仅是嘴角的笑容弧度大了些，并没有其他任何不同。夫人说过，她们是艺者，神秘和矜持永远是不会错的行为。

泉奈发现自从千手那件事以后，自己就不是很能看穿哥哥的内心了。明明他看着那个艺伎的眼神也是和对其他女人一样凉薄如水，却又在闲暇时频频来到这个地方，看那个女人对其他男人也一样的端庄微笑。

再一次的夜间送别，樱双手前掌交叠，放在下腹，躬身表示谢谢本次的到来。斑略一点头，看着她逐渐站直身子。樱犹豫了一下开口说：“十日后母亲会举行一个小小的茶会，届时我会作为正式舞伎出道，两位如果有空的话——”

剩余的话消失在上挑的尾音中。这是艺伎一贯的说话方式，她们不需要将真心说得明明白白，只需要三分真七分假，剩下的就留给对方揣度——战战兢兢地揣度她们美丽皮囊下难以捉摸的心。

斑想了想，点头道：“我会来的。”

那天的茶会，樱坐在房间中，熟稔地将脂粉刷到自己的脸上，脖子上。侍女将她的头发绑成漂亮沉重的髻，缠上发叉绸带，前红丝缚带，插上绸带簪，银步摇。春野夫人在旁边赞叹她有一头美丽至极的樱发，所以当初才会给她这个艺名。

但她的口中流露出奇怪的叹息意味，樱一边挽起袖子，用炭笔给眉毛上色，一边转动眼珠看向人过五十，已不见当年风采的艺伎馆主人，“母亲，有什么事发生吗？”

春野夫人眼神复杂地看了她一眼，最后什么都没说，只是取来一件贵重的华丽和服给她穿上，取过侍女手中编织三年才完成的腰带，缠上她纤细的腰，熟练地翻折成漂亮的花样。一切准备停当，樱转过脸，看到铜镜中自己美艳不可方物但也平静无波的模样，低垂的长睫毛下面隐藏着一池春水，幽绿清凉。

“樱，做好准备就上台吧。”春野夫人看着她说，“无论如何，要展示你最值得作为珍品的一面。”

樱点头，轻甩下裾，走出侍女拉开的纸门，向今次演出的茶屋走去。

本应人声鼎沸的茶屋静悄悄的，樱心下疑惑，看向身边的母亲，春野夫人却并不给她答疑解惑，只是端着三味线一步一步向前走。

走到台阶下，她们脱下木屐摆在外面，春野夫人来到门边，单步后错，跪下抬手拉开纸门，樱垂首走进茶屋，抬眼看去。

偌大的茶屋中，只有一个人，端正坐在软垫上，这会儿正定定地看着她。

“啊，斑大人。”樱躬身施礼。

“樱，今天的客人只有斑大人。”春野夫人跪坐妥当托起三味线，右手拈起银杏叶形的玳瑁拨片，用眼神示意樱正常登场。

她低眉敛目思索片刻，终于抽出腰间的的扇子，摆出优雅的起式，将扇子分别在目前和胸腹之间端平，在两扇相隔之间抬头去看唯一到来的茶客。

斑看起来和以往没什么不同，只不过以前他经常是和泉奈一起来，两人虽然是来了烟花之地，却仍然会聊一些无关紧要的族中事情，比如谁家的长子要娶妻了，谁家的二女儿出生了云云，然后在她添茶的时候会看她一会儿，眼神也是淡淡的，但很深，樱通常会抿唇一笑低下头，以掩饰被那眼睛看到时心中泛起的微小涟漪。

现在没有泉奈，也无人添茶，所以他只是看着她。

三味线的小调在樱的耳中变得渺远起来，烛火被她甩动的袖管所晃，摇摇摆摆明灭不定。一把扇子在她细长的手指上不停打转，描金扇面在并不十分明亮的室内熠熠闪光，忽然那扇子似乎挣脱了她的手指飞了出去，斑喉间一紧，认为这把漂亮的扇子恐怕要委顿于地了——

啪，年轻的舞伎下腰伸手，飞出去的扇子落入她的另一只手中，和描银的孪扇合成近圆形的遮盖物，他盯着那扇面，直到它缓缓打开，露出后面妆点美丽的脸。

崩崩作响的三味线急促起来，她一甩扇子转了个圈，在茶屋中转动。本来她应当从所有人身边经过，现在却只需要经过一个人。

斑看着妖娆的舞伎从前方婀娜而来，放在膝盖上的手不自觉地动了动。

她弯下身，似乎要扑进他怀里，他即将伸出手接住那轻盈的身体。

铮——

弦声戛然而止。樱收扇并拢，后退几步，跪坐下来优雅行礼，“这是今次的曲目。”

斑缓慢地回到原本的坐姿，尽管从第三人的角度并不能看出来有什么变化，“很好。”

春野夫人在祗园将春野艺伎馆推至峰顶这么多年，察言观色已是刻在骨头里的本能，她了然地站起身，暼了樱一眼后就放下三味线走出了茶屋，并轻轻关上纸门。

樱走到斑身旁坐下，终于能够给他添上一杯茶，“斑大人，感谢您来捧场，我真怕初次登台一位茶客都没有呢。”她说。

华贵的布料滑下去一点，矜持地露出一小节洁白的手腕，和她脸上和颈子上的脂粉不同，是天然的白皙。

“我不想让别人看到。”他低声说。

褐色的茶水流抖了一下，樱扶着盖子将茶壶放下，“说笑了，今后还会有——”

“你不需要一个老爷吗，樱？”斑纯黑的眼睛看着她，她抬头对上还能看出些许外露情感的眼睛。每一个艺伎都会有一个支持者，一个供养人，一个“情夫”。他们可以在两厢情愿的情况下做所有事情，从风花雪月到颠鸾倒凤。所谓“老爷”，可以在供养艺伎时得到她们短暂的专一。

“我还不是一个艺伎，斑大人。”樱微笑着说，“在我出道之前，是不能拥有老爷的。”

斑端起茶盏的手一顿，然后叹了口气，“真是可惜，你跳的舞，我确实不想跟任何人分享。”

说完他一口饮尽杯中的热茶。

“那便安排一场吧。”斑看着她说，“最后一场展示。”

樱心里有些不快活。来到祗园，被春野夫人收为养女的那一天，她就知道了自己作为艺伎将会走上的路，她需要有足够的名望来继承整间春野艺伎馆，这不是一件只演出一次的艺伎能做到的事情。

“斑大人，”她的笑容逐渐带上一点冷意，“艺伎也会自行挑选她们的‘老爷’。”

这句话后，斑看她的眼神变了，不再是刻意维持的漫不经心，而是带着某种凶狠的味道，像她曾经在街边见到的流浪狗，恶狠狠地护着自己不知道从哪儿翻出来的骨头。那时候她快步离开，现在却只能任由他打量。屋内的温暖和甜香渐渐散去，她就像逐渐走进了冰窖。

“哦，”他拖长声音说，带着一种奇妙的浅淡警告意味，“你觉得，有人会跟我抢，或者抢的过我吗？”

春野夫人说，艺伎要有风骨，但不能太过刚直，在可以曲意逢迎的情况下，就要适当折腰。或者应该足够八面玲珑，不至于让自己陷入如此令客人不悦的境地。

她不是个成熟的艺伎，温顺和悦的面具下是不招人喜欢的强硬自我。

“来出价吧，斑大人。”她挑眉笑道。面前之人无非是哪个武家的公子，看他平日用度也不过尔尔，能包下她的第一次献舞大概也是其他原因。“下个月，正式出道那天，我会让母亲给我安排，看有没有人能成为我的老爷。”

斑眼中的灼灼光芒慢慢消退，他把茶盏推到樱那一边，和她邀请他来她的第一次演出时一样回答：“我会来的。”

樱伸手拎起茶壶，给他斟上八分苦茶。

*

春花秋月，秋实冬雪。樱没想过作为一个艺伎会这样单调地看这些东西，身边没有如云的显贵过客，自始至终只有那个日渐沉默寡言的男人。

十五岁的出道大演当日，春野夫人放足了风声，大茶屋宾朋满座，樱穿着华丽的衣衫登台，压下纤长的睫毛不动声色地扫视来客，并没有看到那个信誓旦旦地说会来的男人。

她低眉敛目，等待金鼓齐鸣。今天是她作为将来春野馆主人出道的日子，风雅低调的三味线撑不起台面。

苍凉的长笛一声响，台上甫一出场便已经吸引了所有人目光的艺伎长袖一甩，乱了无数人的眼。

一舞过后，樱冷眼看着台下的男人们看似冷静地竞价成为她的老爷。不知道是因为他们眼中刚才她的一舞确实惊鸿，还是既然来了总要在圈中挣几分面子。

茶屋的门突然被打开，温暖的茶香被冷风一下吸了出去，里面“鏖战”正酣的上等人物们冷得一激灵，精神也清爽了不少，一时齐齐转头看去。

一个穿着红色盔甲的男人站在门口。他的身上，头发上都占满了雪片——红色的雪片，右手拎着一个包裹，看起来份量不轻。与在座所有怀着寻欢作乐的人的轻佻闲适模样都不相同，男人宛如屠城归来，那包裹就像取下的敌方首级。

他并不理会周围人的目光，只是一步一步走到台前，在樱的凝视下走到她身边，一甩手将手中的包裹扔到春野夫人脚下。没有系紧的包裹松散开来，里面是一块足有人头大小的黄金。

台下一片低声哗然。

“够了吗。”他低头看着比自己矮了很多的年轻艺伎，一句话不知道是在问她，问春野夫人还是台下原本跃跃欲试的看客。

樱沉默不语。她不能在此刻对他的财富露出任何不妥当的表现，比如内心的震惊。

台下诸人也沉默不语。他们不想承认无论在物质还是精神上都不能与这煞神一般地男人争高低，但也不敢拿命一搏上去挑衅。

春野夫人眼波流转，示意台边的小厮将黄金抬走，然后对斑躬身施礼，“大人，您以后就是樱的老爷了。”

非是她见利忘义，这是樱执意要她答应的承诺，价高者得。本来会是折损艺伎身份的方式，但如今看来，她仅凭今日这等男人的垂青，就能在祗园站稳脚跟。

樱不知道斑高不高兴，甚至有没有因为做到了他想做的事而得意，她矜持抬头的时候，只看到一滴融化的血水落了下来，正巧掉在她素白的袖子上，于是她正要抬起的头又低了下去，看着那一滴已经非常浅淡的粉色水滴不断晕开。

她开始生气，并不是因为弄脏的衣服。他说要做到的事情一样一样都做到了，就像她是个什么物件，因为他看上了所以就连拒绝的余地都没有。

斑敏锐地察觉到樱微蹙的眉心，他伸手捻了捻被污染的布料，不过那双手带来的是更多的抹不去的痕迹，他悻悻地放下手，就像周围没有人一样开口说：“过几天我叫人送新的过来。”

樱更加不悦了。

这算是樱第一次输给了斑。后来不管她再怎么不服气，仍然要愿赌服输，在第一次登台之后就消失在人前，履行一位艺伎对老爷不宣之于口的承诺。

最初的两年，斑经常来，并且很少空手来。有时是一把漂亮的梳子，有时是精致的挂坠，最贵重的一次，他带来的盒子中放着一把上好的紫檀木三味线，配有月白色的象牙拨片。

樱对这些东西的态度总是淡淡的，说到底，她对弹弦起舞并不是那么热爱，倒是曾经在侍女的陪同下出游的时候，站在桥上看着不远处的农家孩子爬上爬下，她花了一番功夫才压下卷起袖子爬到树上的冲动。

也许她生错了命。樱想着，自己颇为赞同。也许她应该被生成一个男孩子，在一个尚武的世家中大展拳脚，而不是在点着熏香的暖房里给一个她想成为的男人弹奏三味线。

“你走神了。”一曲结束，斑点评道。

樱诚恳道歉：“是的。想起了一些事情。”

斑懒懒地侧躺在软垫上，有时她会疑虑这是否是那天踏着风雪一脸肃杀地走进茶屋的男人，“说来听听？”

樱沉默片刻，模糊地说：“只是年少时的事。”

斑脸上浮现出戏谑地神色，“我以为你现在仍然是年少的时候。”

“比现在更年少。”她看着纸窗，外面灰沉沉的，“那时我连三味线都拿不稳。”现在却能抱着这因为华贵而更为沉重的乐器稳稳地弹奏了。“斑大人，我看不需片刻这风雪就会更大，今日不如早些回去吧。”

逐客令。

斑似笑非笑地看着眼前的女人——只要她仍然带着那白色的脂粉面具，他就觉得她是个成熟女人。“竟然可以赶自己的老爷回去吗？”

樱笑了笑，站起身：“如果您今天要留宿，我自然会帮您安排。只不过您看起来不像是会耽于温柔乡的人。”

男人终于也坐起来，拿起旁边的佩刀别在腰间，起身向门外走，“你说的对。来送一送我吧，樱。”

樱取过他挂在架子上的大氅给他穿上，自己也披上御寒的兽皮披风，然后取过两把伞，准备送他离开。

两人踩着积雪缓步走在祗园空荡荡的街道上，斑说他不喜欢有人跟在身后，所以他们一向都是并肩前行。这会儿这寻欢作乐的祗园正是华灯初上的时候，难得有这样两人，不知好歹从温柔窟出到冰天雪地中。

一直到步行桥，斑示意樱不必再送了。他将女气的纸伞收起来还给她，雪片开始迅速占领他不服帖的杂乱黑发。

“斑大人，既然不愿意撑伞的话，就快些回去吧，回去后请务必煮一碗姜汤暖胃。”樱温和地说着，好一个无懈可击的红颜知己。

斑看了她半晌，突然笑了起来，那低沉的声音在她耳中听来似乎甚至震落了屋顶的积雪，“樱，我觉得你正在变得有趣，尤其是心口不一的时候。”

被戳穿心思，她也不反驳，只是但笑不语。

“我要走了。对了，那把琴，我希望你只弹给我听。”斑这么理所当然地说，樱本来就不是很喜欢弹三味线，便从善如流地答应了，算是第一次没有因为他这样直接命令般的话而不悦。

她以为不久之后，那把名贵的三弦琴就要从盒子里拿出来，取悦它神秘的主人，然而一直到冬天过完，她的生日也过了，柳树的叶片从柔嫩变到苍翠，盒子也没有再打开过。

那个男人再次过来的时候，世道已经发生了太多的变化，他失去了他的弟弟，而她正式拥有了“春野樱”这个名字。

*

樱取出三味线扶稳，因为放置的时间太久，她开始调音，一边不动声色地暼着端正坐在前面的男人。

他身上的气质越发深不可测了。明明仍然和以前一样，穿着简单干净的衣服，但她就是觉得甚至他的呼吸之间都带着血腥气。她转轴拨弦试探着发出几个音律，斑看着她平静从容的模样，忽然开口说：“你很懂得什么该问，什么不该。”

樱从琴弦中抬起头，那双眼睛也不像他离开时那么澄澈了，幽绿的色彩下隐藏着更深的东西，也许就是“春野”带来的东西——就像“宇智波”一样。

“艺伎是为了取悦客人，让客人放松的存在。如果在这里还要被强迫面对心中苦闷的话，我想我可能是史上最无用的艺伎了。”樱说，“不过斑大人你想说的话，我会是很好的聆听者。”梆——三弦发出一声响。

斑不知道自己想不想说。他很讨厌像个弱者一样讨同情，但是如果可以言说的话，也只有眼前这个女人能让他讲出一点心情。

毕竟是无关世事的亲近者。

樱没有继续等待他可能有可能无的倾诉，自顾自弹了一首悠闲的小调，当轻快的尾音结束后，她把拨片插进弦中，正准备整理整理头发，对面的男人突兀地开口：“泉奈死了。”

她一怔，想起雪下初次见面，略微不客气但非常率真的少年问她，‘为什么脸涂这么白？’她记性很好，记得那个少年和面前的男人颇为相似的容颜。

记性好的人通常都不会太幸福。

樱看着斑，他说完之后并没有显露出悲伤和脆弱的模样，眼中空荡荡的，似乎在想一些渺远的事情。

她放下三味线，起身走到他身边坐下，斑看着她的动作，还没有明白她要做什么，那双素白的手就伸过来抱住他的头，按进自己怀里。

“没关系的，斑。”她的声音像是在诱哄无知的婴孩一样，“这种时候了，哭也是可以的哦。”

斑猝不及防，鼻腔内浸满她身上的香气，脸颊上果真有水滴滑落下来，他睁着眼睛，眼前是她衣服上精致的绣纹。

“在哭的是你吧。”

樱也不知道为什么要哭。她应该不仅仅是为那个少年，或是为了她的老爷。成为春野馆主人之后，她见过了太多东西，隐藏在歌舞升平之下的肮脏混沌，她假装若无其事地一路走来，终于在属于别人的悲伤中忍不住哭了。

这一天，斑第一次留宿在春野馆，也第一次看到了未施粉黛的樱。她身着一袭红衣，走进让他住下的自己的房间，因为没了脸上的一层掩饰，显得有些不自在。

她躺下来之后，斑倾身过去，就着烛火看她的脸，半晌之后笑了一声。只不过尽管是笑，如今他的笑声也远不如当年恣意。

“怎么？”卸去妆容的樱似乎也卸去了作为艺伎的矜持优雅，问他的口气竟然还有一丝恼怒。

“不。”他长着厚茧的大手摸上她光滑的脸，“只是，你果然还是个小丫头。”

“我已十八了。”樱睁着即使脱离红色眼妆也一样大而明亮的眼睛，“称不上小了。”

斑不再说话。他伸手解开她身上的红衣的丝带，耐心而且专注。她心内紧张，想要表现得镇定一些，胸脯却因为加速的吐息而起伏不定。

他伸手按住了那起伏。

她果然瞬间停止了呼吸，抬头看他。

斑没有解释的意思，他伸手把樱抱起来，让她躺在自己的肩窝里，垂下头吻住她的唇。

艺伎出卖的是神秘和艺术，但是她们并非不用学习如何在性事上取悦男人，这是为了避免有朝一日她们无法取悦自己的老爷，或者强权。

但樱一时间竟然忘记了那些在黄昏的房间中让人口干舌燥羞愤欲死的教导，一双手颤颤巍巍，最终只是笨拙地圈上对方的颈子。

他和她的手足无措不同，一双手将她浑身上下摸得干干净净，似乎早就想这么做了，因而按照何种顺序，以怎样的力度，在何处停留多久他都熟稔于心，滴水不漏。

樱从最初的晕眩中回过神来，因为他十足个中老手的表现而不悦起来，开始试图反客为主。舌尖撩拨他的舌尖，手也从脖子移到后背上，想让他也尝尝何为手足无措。

终于有点实现了她曾经的梦想，和某个人殊死搏斗一番。

然而这一番搏斗她最终还是败下阵来。当他进入她的身体的时候，樱的手只是下意识地推拒在他的胸口，不再想着反败为胜，只想落荒而逃。

最多只能擎着拨片挑动三弦的手很快就被他常年浸泡在鲜血中的手扯住按在脑边，“害怕了吗？”

樱扭过头不回答。

斑也不是真心要听她的回答，下身一挺，完全进入她身上最柔软的所在，喉间发出低沉的喟叹。

“哈——”樱吃不住地喘了一口气，转回头皱眉看着他，“你——轻一点啊，呃——”

他将自己抽出来，再重重地贯进去，附身凑到她耳边，轻声说：“对男人来说，做这种事情的时候是不可能轻下来的。”

胡说什么。樱在心里想。只不过是他的性子使然罢了，想要什么，就全力争夺，不留分毫。

夏日的夜晚，凉风从窗户的缝隙中吹进来，她身上的汗液却从来没干过，不全是她自己的，也有身上这个男人的。他像不知疲倦的野兽，将她翻来覆去地啃食。樱累极了，她放下了最后一点傲气，请求对方放下她的腰肢。

斑停顿了一下，就着在她体内的姿势，将她转了个圈放倒在褥子上。强烈的摩擦感让她闭着眼睛皱眉呻吟。

“睁开眼睛。”他命令着，樱勉强睁开眼。烛火早就熄灭了，这一场情爱成了冷色，在月光下不依不饶地进行。

斑的脸色很冷静，即使在这样颠倒迷离的事件里也是一样，一边剧烈大动，一边凝视着她，矛盾至极。

樱想着这是不是他作为武者的天性，不管怎样，都要保持冷静，观察对手。

哎，反正她好像也经常在走神想这些莫名其妙的东西，所以……不必多责怪他了。

但是她还是不喜欢他这样看自己，于是伸手拽住他的脖子，让他俯下身与自己肌肤相贴。

艺伎与老爷只会谈情，不会说爱，他们此番一定要说个由头，可能是荒原上孤独的兽类，偶尔想借由对方的体温来暖一暖自己罢了。

*

春野夫人的老爷是个可怕的男人，这是祗园众人口口相传的话。花柳之地常有是非，但从来没有人敢到春野馆去惹事，也从没有人敢逼迫不上台的春野夫人献艺。这里是祗园最崇高的所在，最繁华的艺伎馆。

斑并不经常来这里，有时候一个月来两次，有时候数月才来一次。他来的时候樱给他弹弹三味线，跳一支新编的舞曲，没来的时候安安静静地坐镇春野馆，过自己的日子。

就像两个并不十分相关的人。

樱在某些机缘巧合下知道了斑的身份——他是那位令人畏惧的宇智波大人。不过她没有说穿，也没有因此而转变对他的态度，仍然是和以前一样。

他大概是没有娶妻，现在每次来她这里总要留宿一晚，在她身上倾倒那些日积月累的情欲。每每那位客人来后，春野夫人总有几天不管事。侍女们掩唇而笑，故作成熟地心知肚明。

有时候斑还没有结束的时候，樱已经掌不住睡了过去。门口的总有侍女反复换的热水，斑会去拎进来给两人擦洗干净，然后抱着她入眠。

现在他的梦中出现的总是那些被自己杀了的人，飘飘荡荡，沉默地盯着他，有时候泉奈会出现在黑暗的尽头，他紧赶慢赶都追不上。所以他的睡眠很浅。

然而在这种与安全丝毫不沾边的烟花柳巷，他竟然往往能睡个好觉。有时他被照到脸上的月光扰醒，会看到原本睡在怀里的女人坐在圆月型的窗边，纤细的手指托着一管同样细长的烟杆，对着开了一条缝的窗户吞吐。

“我像不像个嫖客？”意识到斑醒来的樱笑着说，“跟如花似玉的美人云雨之后，多愁善感地跑到窗户边上度过那事儿以后的空虚。”

斑不介意她说她嫖了自己，但是他不太喜欢如花似玉这个词。他一手撑着头，下巴指了指她手里的烟枪，“那是什么？”

樱又吸了一口，眯上眼睛，看上去像个老烟鬼，“草药而已。放心，我们不会擅自损毁自己的身体，也不可能在老爷面前让室内浑浊。”

果然，从一丝飘过来的烟雾中他闻到了薄荷的清凉香气。

“吸完了就来睡。”

樱没有刻意加快速度，她不紧不慢地将一勺清凉的药草烟雾吸进肺里，然后在窗台上喀喀敲了两下余烬，放下插销，把暖玉烟管放在窗台上，然后站起身走到被褥边稍微掀起躺进去。

斑稍微用力就把她拉到怀中。

樱觉得自己前面十几年学习的平整睡姿在他这里终于失去了意义，她叹了口气，开口说：“斑，有件事希望你答应我。”

“你说。”

“我现在用的烟管挺好的，你不用再寻摸一个更好的送给我。”

“……知道了。”

于是她安心睡去。两人周围弥漫着清冷静谧的薄荷香。

轰动忍界的两位人物大战的消息传到春野馆的时候，她正在练习一首新的曲目，他送给她的三味线已经泛起些微年岁的光泽。

“……宇智波的那一位战败身死。”

崩——侍女听到夫人的房间里传来弦断的声音，马上惊恐地爬伏下来，以为是自己惊扰了夫人练习，才导致断弦这样不吉利的事情发生。

“凉子。”夫人的声音从帷帘后穿出，被叫到名字的侍女抖抖索索地应声，“是，夫人。”

“明天买一段新的丝弦回来。”然后房间里传来走动声，似乎是春野夫人把三味线放回了琴盒。

凉子松了一口气，幸好夫人没有追究。

第二天她到集市上挑了一段非常好的丝弦回到春野馆，春野夫人花了一下午给三味线拉上新的弦，稍微调试了几下就放回了琴盒，也不再练习尚且生疏的新曲。凉子心中疑惑，但也不敢多问。

此后的一年中，春野夫人的老爷再也没有来过祗园。她从未因此流露出悲伤苦恼之意，于是周围人觉得，他们应该是早就知道这一次别离，甚至也许那一位大人只是暂时在别处停留，春野夫人心中有数所以才如此从容。

但春野馆的地位已经被觊觎了太长时间，某日几个来者不善的客人终于在酒后胡言乱语起来。见惯了矜持有礼的贵族的艺伎们惊惧得花容失色，不知如何是好的时候春野馆主人从台后走了出来。

她脸上的脂粉不像其他艺伎那么厚重，但仍然保持着隆重华丽。面对醉醺醺的客人，她微笑着说，“可否请您回去呢？”

如此生硬无礼的驱逐让本来就有心挑事的酒客心头恼火，一甩手砸碎了酒壶，握着碎瓷片就向她的脸划过去。

一片惊叫声中，只见寒光一闪，空气寂静了几秒，紧接着是男人杀猪般的惨叫和血液喷出的声音。

他的手被齐根削断了。春野夫人屹立不动，垂下的长袖只露出一截滴血的刀尖。

同样在流血的还有她的脸——她没有能完全躲开碎瓷片，从额头到右眼下眼睑，出现一条长长的伤口。

“能请您回去吗？”她恍若什么都没做，蹲下身把那只手捡起来递给他，血液从白皙的脸上滑落下来，简直像女鬼。

男人发疯一样夺过自己的断手，胡乱大叫着冲出茶屋。

剩下的人都恐惧地看着站在一片混乱中的女人。

“哎呀，全都弄乱了呢。凉子。”她叫了一声，已经见过不少场面的大侍女走了出来，“夫人。”

“我要下去重新梳妆，这里打扫干净。”

“是，夫人。”

“各位，今天真是抱歉呢。”樱客气地对剩下的客人深深鞠躬，“没想到会出这样的事情，实在，非常抱歉。”

众人完全不知道该说什么。说着抱歉的女人，现在脸上还在滴血下来。他们突然觉得春野馆能在祗园屹立不倒这么久，也不完全是那个男人的原因。

它的主人是一头母狮，若被侵犯了地盘，就会一口封喉。

*

凉子撑着伞，默默地跟在春野夫人身后，她手上还牵着一个小女孩，是今天夫人出去布施的时候看到的。

“那个孩子，眼睛非常漂亮呢。”樱当时说着，然后亲自去问那个孤女愿不愿意跟自己走。

不过五岁的小女孩看着穿着光鲜亮丽，气度娴雅的两人，几乎没有犹豫就懵懂地点了点头。

春野夫人才年逾二十五，大约是想先培养一位承祧嗣女，和她自己当年那样，等过个十年，给这个小姑娘举行盛大的出道茶会，然后再过个几年，把春野的姓氏正式授予她。

凉子如此想着，紧了紧握在手中的女孩的手。

来到春野馆门口，樱突然停下了脚步。凉子和女孩一起抬头看去，只见枯黄的落叶铺就的道路上，一个戴面具的男人靠在木门上，似乎是在等人。

凉子有点紧张，这样子不像是善者。

樱呆愣了一会儿，不过没人看到她呆愣的脸色。半晌后她逐渐笑了出来，唇角勾起弧度，眉心却反而蹙起，落日的光辉笼罩在她眼中，闪闪发亮，“客人，您来了。”她将双手交叉放在下腹，微微弯身。

凉子也连忙行礼，顺带将身边小女孩的头也按了下去。

那人颔首，不过没有开口说话。春野夫人让凉子把小女孩带下去梳洗打扮，亲自带着那位奇怪的客人走进春野馆。

当天晚上，春野馆再次响起主人举世无双的弦音。

有人猜测那一位是春野夫人新的老爷，也有人说春野夫人可能会在心灰意冷以后重新作为艺伎出道。但没有人觉得那人就是当初的男人，因为他们两个身上的气质实在不同。

那一位就像出鞘的刀，旁人连看他也要积起几分胆量，这一位却相对深沉很多，并不让人多么恐惧。

而且那一位不像是会戴着面具怕被别人认出来的人。

樱给收养的女孩取名为奈生，尽管她还小，但还是被要求开始像侍奉母亲一样侍奉樱。

她的所有课业，包括声乐与文字都是樱一手教导，渐渐的她确实把这位受人尊重的艺伎当做了自己的母亲。

有一次面具男人过来的时候，樱正在教奈生弹奏三味线。她让小女孩把手指浸入冰块之中，然后将冻红的手指取出来，拿着拨片颤颤巍巍地弹奏。

“以前母亲对我说，这样才能让弦音如同玉碎之声。”

男人嗤笑一声，正要说什么，樱一只手按住他的肩，“我知道事实可能是很可笑的，但这是传统。”

她接着对奈生说：“要做到任何程度的美丽，都是需要经历痛苦的，明白吗，奈生？”

奈生在她身边呆了两年，如今也不过七岁，面对母亲的任何言论，她自然都是点头认为是正确的。

男人也不再说话，只是和樱并肩坐着，看那小女孩吃力地捧着沉重的三味线，生疏地演奏。

奈生心里突然产生了奇妙的感觉。

就像是父母在看着自己一样。

戴面具的男人来的次数比曾经的那一位还要少，一年之中也不会露面几次。春野夫人仍然主持着春野馆的大小事宜，优雅美丽地生活着。

如此岁月一直过了十年。

奈生已经是祗园首屈一指的艺伎，一回眸一敛目都会有无数人为她倾倒，她自如地穿梭在达官显贵之间，却一直没有遇到自己的老爷。

“母亲，我会有自己的老爷吗？”她曾经这么问春野夫人。对方淡淡一笑，“奈生，你不能如此指望，你只能先找到自己的路。”

她不太懂，但是母亲说的，肯定是对的。

这样被她奉若神灵的母亲，在她十七岁的冬天病倒了。医生来看过，说了一堆奈生不懂的话，然后摇着头离开。

樱没有向外送信，但是那个男人还是正好过来了。奈生很庆幸，她怕男人又是多日不来，母亲熬不过这么长的时间。

他来的时候樱正在睡觉，奈生坐在她身边。厚厚的被子甚至没有怎么隆起，她是非常纤瘦的人。

“医生说，母亲曾经因为伤心过度损伤了心脉。”奈生低声说，“可是……我从来没听说母亲的前面几十年遭遇过什么不幸。”除了那个本来也来的不多的“老爷”。母亲是非常洒脱的人，当她问起的时候也会说一点曾经的事情，没有任何避讳，这么看来，她和那一位恐怕并没有多少感情吧。

什么时候，她悄悄在心里伤心欲绝了呢？

面具男人不说话，只是伸手摸了摸从樱的额头一直延伸到眼尾的伤疤。

奈生觉得自己也许应该给他们一点独处的时间，于是慢慢退了出去。跪在外面拉上纸门的时候，她看到面具男人伸手似乎要摘下面具，于是心里一顿，放缓了动作。

面具下面，是一张非常，非常坚硬的脸，形如刀削。

春野夫人没能撑过这个格外寒冷的冬天。那天她和那个男人在房间里说了很长时间的话，她的声音里带着坐在门外的奈生也能明显分辨出来的笑意，显得很有精神——虽然她听不出来母亲在说什么。最后她甚至取出那把名贵的三味线弹奏了一首欢快的小调。

然后一切都归于平静。

奈生眼里含着泪水走进去，看到母亲躺在男人怀里，睡着了一样，脸上的表情非常平静。

“你要继续呆在这里吗？”男人突然说，他的语气跟春野夫人的遗容一样平静。

奈生擦了擦眼泪，“嗯。母亲不在了，我会担起她的责任。”成为新的春野夫人，给一些女孩子降到底线的庇护。

“嗯。”男人点点头，将樱的身体放回被子里，然后站起身向外走。

“大人。”奈生心里一慌，叫了一声，“您、您还会来吗？”

男人头都没回地说：“不会。”

*

宇智波斑是被记录在忍界记录中的强悍忍者。

春野夫人是连名字都没有留下，只在草野记录中存在的奇异女子。

他们两个有什么关系？

他们没有关系。

［完］


	2. 【斑樱】百年阴谋家

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原著向，斑未死亡设定，相杀＞＞＞相爱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> madasaku

一直到春野樱被暗部带走，扭过头看着自家的窗户时，看到那个男人竟然毫不避讳地坐在窗户边上似笑非笑的向下看她，她才意识到自己是多么的愚蠢。他们甚至不是相互利用，只是他一步一步引导着她前进，她就行尸走肉般地步入了他的陷阱。明明宇智波带土的先例都已经记入了木叶秘史，她竟然还是重蹈了覆辙。

“相信我，我没有骗你的理由和必要。”他是这么说的，并且那双黑色的眼睛中只有淡淡的无所谓和漫不经心，仿佛她的信任与否于他而言并没有特别的价值，就算那一刻她坚持说不相信他也不会介意。

不过那种看着无价值的东西的眼神倒是和他现在从窗户那里看下来的眼神一模一样。

她怎么会就相信了呢。

直到双手被拷上抑制查克拉的镣铐，她也没有明白自己究竟是为什么，单纯地踏进了这个男人的陷阱。

*

审讯第一天：

审讯者代号：火狐

受讯者：春野樱

记录内容：

问：你是否承认谋杀宇智波佐助的罪行？

答：不承认。而且他也还没死，现在在重症监护室吧？你们用词不准确——

问：不要回答问题以外的内容。意图毒杀宇智波佐助的毒药是否是由你亲手配置？

答：是。

出于一点愚蠢的医者仁心，春野樱救了宇智波斑一命。

起因很简单，作为战后新星和少数参与了最终决战的人，她被告知要帮助进行宇智波斑的秘密埋葬仪式，毕竟顾及到初代目最后的遗愿，至少要让他的挚友入土为安。

春野樱负责的是入土之前的身体检查，确定他是否已经完全没有了生机。当她一人在秘密房间里检查这具看起来已经死去多时的灰败身体时，那具“尸体”竟然抬起手握住了她的手腕。她受惊之下差点就直接一拳砸到了他脸上。

不知道为什么没有死的宇智波斑一开始的时候完全是口不能言身不能动的状态，只是眼睛勉强睁开一条缝看着春野樱。她小心翼翼地将他的手从自己的手腕上掰下来，检查以后发现他的心脏竟然开始微弱地跳动，不再是死尸的模样。

这——说是神迹也不为过吧。

春野樱知道宇智波斑的身体曾经被作为辉夜降临的媒介，也许作为神迹的“容器”，他也得以发生了一些异变。

确定他在短时间内不会死亡以后，春野樱明白自己应该做的事情就是立刻上报。她已经脱下了手套和口罩，正准备离开，那只灰白的手又握住了她的手腕。即使知道这个人还没有死，春野樱也再次倒吸一口凉气，瞬间将他的手拍开，惊魂未定地退了一步，皱着眉带着些厌恶说：“你能不能别这么一惊一乍。”

这个男人也许在初代目心中的地位非比寻常，但是在她眼中只有一个身份——“敌人”，她清楚地记得经他的手杀死了多少忍者联军，他一厢情愿的理想又给忍界带来了多大的灾难，更遑论凯老师现在还在医院里接受治疗。很多事情不是他直接造成，但这账到底也算不到别人头上去。

宇智波斑处于一种严重的缺水状态，缺水到眼珠都显出一种干瘪的怪异感。然而从他微阖的眼中，春野樱丝毫感受不到他对于帮助的乞求，明明她此刻就掌握着他的生杀大权，他看她的眼神却和看着一个平庸的路人没什么两样，会抬手抓住她也是肌肉的条件反射而已。

被曾经的敌人用这样的眼神看着，春野樱心中莫名产生一种不满的情绪，很想让他多少露出一点恐惧来，就像她在战场上看着他的时候一样，“喂，我说你知道你的下场会是什么吗？”

宇智波斑眼神未动。

“现在正是人心动荡的时候，虽然说师父他们大概会为了一个好名声把你好好埋了，前提是你已经死了，但是他们可一点都不喜欢你。”她俯下身凑近他的耳朵，“他们恨不得有机会亲手杀你——谁能想到真的有这个机会呢，你现在就躺在这里，我去上报二十分钟后马上就会有人提刀过来，你信不信？”她第一次怀着这般恶意跟别人说话，内心竟萌生了罪恶的愉悦。

然而眼前人的反应并没有让这个快感延续多久。他的眼珠像是粘滞在眼眶里了一样，一格一格向下翻动，将她从头到脚审视了一遍。明明他才是那个躺在冰冷的金属台上动弹不得的人，却从容得像一切尽在掌握之中一样打量她，让她不悦到了极点。心念一转，她转向他的脸俯下身，很快就与他的脸只剩下几公分距离。

“喂，我说你，想不想活下去？”她故意说得冷酷无情，“跟你明白说，现在大概只有我有机会救你。老实说我对你的部分经历还是很有兴趣的，就这么让你死了的话我觉得很可惜。”

男人看着她，刚刚从昏迷中醒来的短暂茫然完全消散，眼前这个年轻姑娘的话让他想起了另一个人——被他自己称为好奇心其实是恶趣味研究害了的千手扉间。

“你求我的话我也不是不能救你。”春野樱抱着胸站直身体，俯视他僵硬的脸，“眨眨右眼，表示求我。”

啊，对曾经无能为力的敌人说出这种话，真是太——舒服了吧。那种感觉仿佛用更锋利的刀去切削原本切不动的树木，飞溅的木屑给人阵阵征服的快感，这种扭曲的、不正常的快感支配下，春野樱觉得自己马上就要变成一个坏人了。

没关系，只要五秒之内他没反应，自己就马上离开这里好了。

一、二——

他眨了眨眼睛。

春野樱惊愕地看着宇智波斑，他眨得很缓慢，干涩的眼皮慢慢阖上，又慢慢睁开，整个过程眼珠都在盯着她，像是在确定她看见了自己的动作。

她可能忘了，对于忍者来说，为了活下去是不需要什么风骨的，她主观臆断的宇智波斑不会求人只是她所见到的他实在是过于强大，但其实曾经，他与初代目的那一战，可是假死才活了下去。

春野樱将一绺头发挽到耳后，头一次认真打量着这个男人的脸，半天才喃喃自语了一句：“玩脱了啊……”

她在密室里坐了一个下午，一半的时间在考虑要不要救宇智波斑，另一半时间在思考怎么救。最后她想出了一套可行性比较高的方案，对于当下各方面都想摆脱战争后遗症的局势来说应该不难成功。站起身转头看着因为她站起来的响动而再次睁开眼的宇智波斑，春野樱伸出手摸了摸他干枯的头发和脸皮，“我大概是疯了。”

并非完全是出于救人的本能，也不是刚才那个随口一说的赌约，可能真的是想看看这个男人身上究竟潜藏着怎样的力量，让这世界为他大乱了不止一次。

*

审讯第二天：

审讯者代号：火狐

受讯者：春野樱

记录内容：

问：你配置的毒药秘方是自己研究还是在哪里获得的？

答：在宇智波南贺川遗址找到的。

问：你是否知道这种毒药只具有对写轮眼拥有者的毒害作用？

问：春野樱，你无权保持沉默，回答问题。

答：我知道，只不过不清楚会有这么强的效力。

尸体的处理全程只有春野樱一人经手，她挑了个时机将宇智波斑和另一具战场上的无名尸体做了调换并封装在特制的封印中送到安葬处。

过程惊心但并没有遇到任何无法解决的阻碍。历史总是相似着发生，就像当年所有人都笃信初代火影成功于终焉之谷斩杀了宇智波斑，谁都想尽快将这血腥的一页翻过去，没有人还想怀疑有没有一个千手扉间会动手脚。

纲手看到包裹成人甬样的尸体，轻轻吐出一口气。这个人终于安安静静，彻彻底底地死了。她对于爷爷的这个挚友没什么印象，更谈不上感情，只是对于他给木叶带来的灾难铭记于心，希望尽快尽早摆脱这个噩梦。

因为木叶对宇智波佐助和宇智波一族有愧的原因，宇智波斑并没有再被追究罪名，但是没人能再放心他全尸下葬，此次仪式，乃是火葬。

熊熊烈焰将人甬包裹其中，纲手茶棕色的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着火光。这祖辈的恩怨，终于在她手里了结了。春野樱和静音分别站在她的两侧，默然不语地看着那个引动风云的人物最后的辉煌。纲手轻声说：“结束了。”

春野樱放在身侧的手动了动，微微低下了头。

“我需要控制你的行动，从今天开始，你每天都必须吃这个药。”春野樱走到床边，拿着一本本子记录今天宇智波斑的身体状态，“这是抑制查克拉的药剂——不过我说实话，你的身体已经残破不堪，我估计活不了几年，更不可能再调度查克拉，这个药剂只是作为保险而已。”对他说话，她的言语中没有一丝作为医者的委婉慈悲，直接冷酷无情地把事实甩到他脸上。

宇智波斑简单地点了点头，春野樱扶他坐起来，帮他饮下了药剂，然后开始用各种简易的设备检查他的身体数据，“嗯，还是很虚弱，大概连一只猫都打不过吧。”

想到在战场上一以当千的男人，春野樱微嘲地笑了笑，然后拿出一根针管，在宇智波斑的右臂肘弯处消毒取血，“我救了你，你也得给我点报酬。最近的柱间细胞研究到了瓶颈，你就给我提供点样本好了。”

宇智波斑看了她一会儿，低头面对自己的血管随口似的说：“我的血样也未必有价值。你应该清楚，我本身的血基也是不一般的。”

春野樱明白他的意思，作为宇智波，本身对于柱间细胞的承载能力比普通人要强很多，换句话说他的样本并不具有普适价值。“你不用管我想做什么。”

眼神动了动，宇智波斑了然地点头。春野樱看他一副明白了什么的样子，起了点兴趣问：“怎么，你懂什么了？”

“大概是给那两个小子做准备吧。”男人在她取血过后穿上上衣遮住裸露的上半身，“宇智波和千手的后代，对他们而言融合柱间细胞的能力应该和我差不多。”一粒一粒扣上扣子，春野樱发现褪去那一身深红的铠甲之后，他也不算是极其强壮的人——也有可能是再次复活后的肌肉萎缩。

“斑，某些时候我觉得你应该明白寄人篱下的时候不要表现得太聪明。”她撕下一条胶带纸写上日期贴在装有血液的试管壁上，“尤其是你我这种曾经你死我活的关系，不应该想办法降低我对你的戒心吗？”她斜睨着他笑，不过碧绿的眼中没有一丝笑意，暗含着某种警告。

这种警告在早就把生死当儿戏的人眼中连分辨的价值都没有。宇智波斑瞟了她一眼后闭上眼睛。他如今的体力很差，一天保持清醒的时间不会超过五个小时，额外的说话消耗了额外的体力，很快他就会进入无法抗拒的休眠当中。

春野樱端起医疗器材准备离开这个从自己的卧室中隔出来的隔间。她嘴上说着让他注意自己的言行，实际上却并没有把他的话，或者他这个人太放在心上。这个隔间只是她的一个秘密，真正属于“春野樱”的生活里还有各种各样需要操劳挂心的事情。

叮——咚——

门铃声响了，春野樱端着托盘的手抖了一下。现在是医院的午休时间她才回来了一趟，怎么会有人这个时间到她家来找她？

她急急忙忙走了出去，把托盘放到橱柜里面盖上一层布，然后小跑到门边打开门。

隔着防盗锁，身段颀长气质冷清的青年正淡淡地看着她。

“啊，佐助君。”春野樱拿下挂着的防盗锁打开门，“怎么这个时间来找我？”她笑得有些勉强，在宇智波佐助面前，可能是因为以往剖白心迹的次数太多，总有种暴露和心虚之感，加上此时她的房间里确实藏着一个巨大的秘密，使得她握着门把手的手心开始微微出汗。

“我去医院找你，那边的人说你回来了，我就过来了。”宇智波佐助简单地解释了一下。

“哦，那么所以，找我有什么事呢？”尽管这样会显得奇怪，春野樱还是没有立刻邀请他进门，只是站在门口跟他说话。宇智波佐助皱了皱眉，“进去说吧。”

心脏颤抖了两下，但再拒绝下去太明显了，她只好让出身子让他进去。

几乎是进入春野樱房子的一瞬间，宇智波佐助就能发觉房子里应该还有另一个人存在。他诧异地看着春野樱，她明显看起来有些局促，左顾右盼，脸皮发红，再看她身上的装束也不是医院的制服，所以应该是回来换过衣服了。

他闭了闭眼睛，努力不去看春野樱卧室的方向，只在她的客厅沙发上坐了下来，“这里安全吗？”

春野樱知道他应该已经发现了另一个人的存在，不过大约是没有查克拉反应的原因，他没有把那个存在哪当做什么需要戒备的人，才会这样问她，“安全。”她点到即止，并未细说。

宇智波佐助点点头，说起此行的目的，“我来是跟你说一声，柱间细胞的移植手术，你就不用准备我这边的计划了。”

“为什么？”她几乎是下意识地急切问道，“是要安排别人给你进行手术吗？是谁？”

青年摇了摇头。“没有人。我不会接受这个手术。”

春野樱彻底呆住，“为什么不接受？”不接受手术，意味着他将一生带着仅剩的一只手臂生活和战斗。她看着宇智波佐助平静无波的眼睛，在某一个瞬间了解到了他的想法。他对外可以有很多冠冕堂皇的理由，可能是疲惫于各种或觊觎或提防的目光，既是为了他自己的安全，也是为了木叶的安全。

于宇智波佐助本人而言，只不过是并不想拥有“反悔”的机会。他这一生所为，对也好，错也好，到了最后他全部想归于本心之向，不需要他人或者命运的施舍，无论失去的是性命还是一条胳膊，他都不想重来。算是他固执愚蠢的尊严。

春野樱哽了一下，勉强保持着笑容说，“佐助君已经跟师父说过了吗？”

“啊。”他点了点头。“她同意了。”

随后又随意地聊了几句，宇智波佐助很快就起身告辞。走之前他长长地看了春野樱的卧室一眼，最终没有说什么就走出了她的公寓。自己推开了许多次的机会，被别人掌握了也是意料之中。如今的他不想再努力争取什么，既然错过他就只会目不斜视地离开而已。

春野樱一个人在玄关呆站了许久，直到挂钟走针的声音将她拉回现实。想到刚才使用的医疗器具还放在房间的橱柜里面，她赶紧走过去准备收拾好了回医院去。进门的时候宇智波斑睁着眼睛看侧面的墙壁，这个隔间没有窗户，墙壁也是光秃秃的，真要说也没什么好看的。

“佐助是个愚蠢的家伙。”春野樱刚打开柜子他就冷不丁开口，“没想到宇智波家竟然出了这样目光短浅的忍者。”

像引线被点燃，春野樱冷冷地看着他，“你是什么意思？”

宇智波斑扭过头看着她的脸，玩味地笑：“他不想接上手臂，这种高风亮节在当下的局势只会招人猜忌。瞧着吧，你们那元老会能不能接受这种没有理由的大度。”然后他就不再说话。

春野樱皱着眉头看他，却仍然无法理解他话中的深意。

几日后，春野樱撤销了宇智波佐助的柱间细胞移植计划手术。这件事情在不久后的木叶高层会议上被提起，同时被提出的议案是，要求他将功赎罪，前去执行归期不定的辉夜调查任务。

纲手将这件事告诉春野樱的时候，她双手握拳垂在身侧，低着头咬牙说：“佐助君都已经不要那只手臂了，为什么还——他什么所谓的罪，他到底也没有对木叶怎么样——”

纲手摆摆手示意她不要再说下去：“这件事情还没有定论，我当然也不会把决定权全部让给元老会。不过樱，你要知道，威胁就是罪。”

春野樱愕然地抬起头，纲手的眼睛在阴影中看着她，“战争已经结束了，你要做好准备迎接更加残忍的事情。”

“我……”

她不明白有什么事情比战争还要残忍。

*

审讯第三天：

审讯者代号：金狐

受讯者：春野樱

记录内容：

问：你为什么杀他？

答：我没有要杀他。昨天说了，我不了解这个药物对于写轮眼的持有者会在这么大的程度上增幅。

问：所以知道不会死你就准备用药吗？你觉得半死不活就可以接受吗？你到底在想什么？

答：你偏离程序了。鸣人。

宇智波斑已经可以在她的房间里自由走动的时候，宇智波佐助执行任务的计划再次被拿到了木叶的台面上来。并非是他本人拖延离村日期，只是这件事早已脱离了一件任务那么简单，他的离开与否越来越是新旧势力彼此明争暗斗的砝码。

春野樱给宇智波斑治疗时的脸色越发沉默，他也很不在意她的话多话少，只是说她家里的书籍他已经阅读得差不多了，希望她有空的话能带一些时新的文字内容给他。

他很意外的是个擅长于阅读的人。这样一个安静的过分的男人让春野樱很难在日常生活中联想起战场上的那个杀胚凶神，同时那种与世无争的疏离冷漠感竟然反而让她对他的提防降低了不少。宇智波斑好像变成了她的宠物，日复一日在房子里等她回来，除了此地无处可去。

听起来仿佛猎奇的扭曲故事。

答应了他关于阅读材料的请求以后春野樱又抽了他的血装进标有日期的试管，漩涡鸣人的手术在即，她需要更多的数据，越精准越好。

“佐助离村了吗？”春野樱出去之前他开口问。

“没有。你问这个干什么，觉得佐助君不在的话你还能做什么吗？”春野樱不客气地反问。

“只不过了解一族末裔的动向。”宇智波斑竟算是解释了一句，丝毫没有恼怒，“不过还真是出人意料，元老会的人竟然不像以前那么行事目中无人了吗？”他说完就走进了客厅翻看已经看过一遍的木叶历史，看来并不想得到回答。

春野樱看着他的背影若有所思，收拾好东西换衣服准备去医院。坐在门口换鞋时她抬头瞥见他正在看的书脊，想到当年这人的种种杀伐果决，一时兴起随口问道：“如果是你的话，你会怎么对付这些元老？”功不可没，又顽固不化的一群上个时代的瘤子。

宇智波斑头也不抬，“能杀的杀了，不能杀的让他们知道什么人惹不起。”果然听起来就简单粗暴。但他这样肤浅的回答降低了春野樱的戒心，她叹了口气惆怅地说：“这个木叶，哪里还有能让他们惹不起的活人。”

“宇智波的人没有一个是能惹得起的，只要还有写轮眼在，没有人会不忌惮这双眼睛。”宇智波斑接了一句，话语中少了战场上她熟悉的睥睨嚣张，不过仍然透露出不难分辨的轻蔑。

春野樱却因为他的这句话忽然心中一动，没再说话，思考着什么推门出去了。

听到门关上的声音，男人冷硬的嘴角动了动，面对自己正在读的书露出一个毫无温情的笑容，他的眼睛扫着木叶历史上的一页，眼睛盯着的这一行写着“木叶历10年，宇智波斑于终焉之谷为木叶初代目火影击败，因承旧情，全尸葬入宇智波族地”。

“你在哼歌。”男人这样一句陈述句让春野樱停下了手上的事情，眨了眨眼睛脸上表现出些微的茫然，“什么？”

宇智波斑将卷起的袖子放下，他很少听她说的，用棉花球按住出血的地方直到血液不再流出。那种蚊虫叮咬一般的伤口根本就不值得放在心上。“你刚才在哼歌，发生了什么好事吗？”他问。

春野樱看着他随意淡然的侧脸，想了想觉得对这个自己的“囚客”说也无妨，不如说因为无人可交流，她才会憋到无意识地唱歌抒发心情。“我跟鸣人进行了一项计划，在他手术的时候稍微策划了一下，伪装成他有可能暴走，然后佐助君用轮回眼控制了他。对外只说是九尾的两半身合体的查克拉过量外泄，这种程度的控制果然只有轮回眼才能做到。”她尽量省略中间的冗杂布局，沉着平淡地描述，但些微的得意仍然流露出来，“元老们果然不敢再提让佐助君贸然离村的事情了。”

“想到这一点，姑且算是一针见血。”宇智波斑勾了勾一边嘴角，“虽然你将那两人推到了一起被提防的境地，不过至少解决了燃眉之急。”

他所说的话正是前面春野樱担心过的问题，不过她早已在心中想好了说辞，这套说辞曾经说服了自己，如今也想拿出来说服他，“只要解决这个时候的问题就行了。未来几年或者十几年，势力此消彼长，很快就不需要再担心这些元老们了。”她歪了歪头眨了一下眼睛，“人之将死。”

宇智波斑从喉咙中发出一声短促的讥笑，毫不掩饰的嘲讽让春野樱迅速皱起眉，眼神不善地瞪着对方，等他为自己这样的挑衅行为解释。

“你们的三代，猿飞日斩，我记得他有一句话颇为有名吧。”他随手翻动摞在身边的杂志，很快从起码有五十本的杂志中抽出来一本，封面上是苍老的三代目，看着远方一副沉思的模样。他的身边是她非常熟悉的一句话，“树叶飞舞之处，火亦生生不息。”

“火之意志？”宇智波斑不咸不淡地笑了一声。虽然也曾经是木叶的创始人，但春野樱能察觉到他对这些光明磊落动人心弦的说辞相当无感，“怎么，只允许你们传承，别人就不能继承前辈的意志吗？”

就算是元老，他们也有自己的追随者。宇智波斑话中所指，佐助和鸣人会一直成为他们的心头戒备，永远不能真正放下心，春野樱的脸色变得难看起来，斑懒得多说，从她身边走过去就要离开房间的时候听到压低声音的问话：“那你觉得要怎么做才能万无一失？”

男人扭头看她，看了颇长的一段时间，几乎算得上审视。春野樱静立不动，她刚才是下意识抛出了自己的顾虑，现在不知道要如何收场只能先以不变应万变。数分钟以后，宇智波斑反问一句：“关注点全在那两个人身上，说到底难道不是因为你太不起眼了吗？”说完这句他就离开了。

春野樱长时间站在原地思考他所说的话。世人都知道木叶拥有强大的新三忍，但比起这铁三角，那两位绝代双骄显然更是巅峰人物，与他们比起来，自己的不起眼几乎是无法避免的事情。

真的无法避免，她也已经习惯了当背景板。

背景板大多数时候会被认为是谦逊的象征，默默无闻地，做着自己该做的事情，被人习惯，被人遗忘。春野樱靠在窗户旁边看着楼下街道两旁盛开的迎春花，一群孩子从花丛身边经过，将金色的花朵摘下来在花萼处吮吸，品尝仅有一丝的花蜜之甜。

迎春很快就会败了，这些孩子到时候会去寻找别的乐子。

春野樱看着嬉闹的孩子们出神。她想到从来没在那个年岁看到漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助这样无忧无虑地生活，正如在这次战争中失去亲人父母的孩子们，他们注定一生生活在阴霾中。

她有一个关于战后孤儿援助的计划，已经计划了很长时间，因为时机问题从来没有拿出来过，现在应该是时候了。

宇智波斑在客厅里面看报纸。自从那次宇智波佐助来了以后，春野樱就在进入房子的通道设了各种禁制和幻术，从外面看不到他的存在也感受不到他的气息。

纲手意欲退位让贤的消息刊登在报纸的头版上，他将这条篇幅不短的报道看完了春野樱都没有从房间中走出来。把报纸翻过一页，他在心中喟叹：没错，努力从背景板把自己变为城墙就对了，变得更加出众，更加耀眼就好。

当三颗过于明亮的星辰拱月而升，周围的尘埃都会因此而恐惧。

而即使是尘埃，发起狠来也足以追星弑月。

*

审讯第四天：

审讯者代号：金狐

受讯者：春野樱

记录内容：

问：我们在你的居所发现了宇智波斑，他是你所救吗？

答：是。

问：你所做的事情是否出于他的指示或者暗示？

答：没有。

问：你犹豫了。究竟有没有？

答：没有。

一个人如果足够强大，就能从各种威胁中保护自身，而如果足够弱小，就能够苟活到任何威胁都不屑于着眼的那一天。春野樱眼中的宇智波斑无疑是后者，失去了忍者的一切力量，也被剥夺了宇智波所有的先天才能，差不多是苟延残喘地呆在自己家，等待着哪天命运忽然想起来这个被遗忘的存在就会将他收割走。

被她定位于如此的人不知是否也早已接受了自己的宿命，成日安静地坐在她家不起眼的地方，休息或者看书，就像终于真正进入了暮年，成了一个无欲无求的老人静悄地油尽灯枯——毕竟他也确实已百岁有余。

春野樱曾经在回家时轻手轻脚地走到已经不能分辨她进入房间与否的男人身边看他是否真的在睡眠中。他躺在沙发上，长长的杂乱黑发从沙发扶手上倾泻而下，一只手放在下腹，另一只手垂下放在一本书的封面上，看上去是在看书的时候睡着了。他能在她家的任何一个地方睡着，沙发，书桌，奇怪一点铺了地毯的地板，正常一点他自己的床上，平静安稳地睡着，呼吸声清浅到不靠近就听不见。像一只猫，随心所欲，无所顾忌。

并不是他懒散怠惰，而是他的身体仍然不能保持长时间的清醒，春野樱对他说过，困意来袭时顺其自然睡觉就行。

宇智波斑睡觉的时候春野樱有时会用查克拉探查一下他的身体。原本她揣测应该会加速崩坏的肌理细胞竟然渐渐停止了毁灭，他的身体如同正在冲向死亡的悬崖边缘刹车，虽然还没有回头，但已经在慢慢停下来。

这样的话，说不定他能稍微多活几年。

春野樱想着盘腿坐在他旁边撑着下巴想将来的事情。

如果宇智波斑确定能活过一定期限的话，她要准备另外一套计划。自己不可能将他软禁在家里一辈子，是个人这样就会发疯，他现在安然无恙不代表将来不会，她可不想在家里修个阁楼或者地窖，对来往的客人们解释房子里奇异的声响。

大概会让他去过普通人的生活。木叶就这么大，她可以安排一个身份让他住下来，并时不时监视。不过还是要有其他安保措施，也许毁掉他的筋脉或者下多重幻术？

她坐在睡着的男人身边，手在他身上重要筋脉处虚虚地划过，带起几片布料，随意但认真地思考每一种途径的可行性。这与残忍无关，她已经做出了一个可能对木叶会有所不利的选择，当然要把一切恶的可能性扼杀在摇篮里。

宇智波斑睡得很沉，大概不会知道她正想着一劳永逸地解决他为害四方可能性的方法。

但很快春野樱就没有时间来考虑这个食客的问题了。儿童心理医院的计划获得了巨大的成功，不仅是在木叶境内，其他忍村也纷纷号召并支持她的这一项计划。

不稳定的局势，权力更迭的筹码，还有确实渴望着救赎的人，一切将这个计划和计划的缔造者推上了风口浪尖，而春野樱就是站在风口浪尖的第一人。无数的聚光灯打在她身上，关注着她得到支持的动作，猜测她下一步的动向，连纲手带她参加各种联合会议这种早已经是常态的事情都被拿来大肆揣摩是否是要把春野樱培养成将来的一把手。

漩涡鸣人是救世英雄不假，但说到底世界上没有一个人看到他到底是用什么方法，经历了怎样艰苦卓绝的一战才和宇智波佐助封印了辉夜。倒是春野樱，她既参与了拯救世界的血战，又在战后真正关心起平民的生活，为世人所见，加上比之漩涡鸣人更草根的出身，她在公众之间的口碑水涨船高，风头一时无两——民众就是这样，更乐意亲近与自己相似的存在，漩涡鸣人被揭穿是四代目之子后反而少了那么些平民英雄的味道。

医院和会议室开始占据她大量的时间，春野樱甚至开始频繁地夜不归宿。如此一来宇智波斑的生活在很多方面成了她的顾虑，一方面她还没有想好合适的方法让他回到民众中间生活，另一方面自己也确实没有了以前那么多照顾他的时间。

好在宇智波斑已经差不多有了正常人的作息，除了嗜睡以外并不缺乏生活自理能力，于是春野樱开始经常性在家里屯积食物，当她不在家的时候让他自己解决一下。宇智波斑对此毫无异议，只对于她目前的地位表示了些许的赞扬，不过不是赞扬她地位崇高，而是赞扬她策略稳准，几乎仅以拾绳之力将自己同伴身上的注意力转移到她身上来，但也对她说木秀于林的道理，让她不要激流过进。

没有人知道春野樱在突然成为忍界焦点之后所表现的慌乱和焦虑，她很好地将这些情绪隐藏在内心里，即使纲手问起她的回答也是滴水不漏进退有度，似乎只有这个男人一下就窥见了她内心深处的紧张并有意无意地关怀了一下。春野樱当然有足够的觉悟知道自己前面的行动多少是出于宇智波斑的点拨，她小心掩藏着内心对他看法的正向偏移，但无法避免地开始转变对他的态度。

或许死亡是可以能改变一个人的。而且现在的他，什么都做不到啊。

宇智波斑在计算自己能保持多久的清醒时间。

往常的这个时候他大概已经去睡觉了，但是因为还并没有困意，所以他仍然坐在客厅里看书，等到困意来临时看看自己现在头脑清醒的极限在哪里。

进入房子的门咔嚓一声响。他正在翻页的手一动，看了一眼门口的方向又扫过墙上的挂钟。太早了，春野樱已经几乎两个月没有在这个时间回家了。

窸窸窣窣换鞋的声音响起，然后脚步声逐渐接近。宇智波斑放下书，看着玄关的墙壁等她进来。

春野樱看着他的时候，他惊讶地动了动眉毛。杂乱的头发湿漉漉地堆在头上和肩膀上，脸上也带着未干的水渍，整个人像是从大雨中跑回来的。不过她的气息看起来很平稳，他余光中能看到的窗台上的月光也表明屋外正是一个晴夜。“怎么湿成这样？”他自然地开口问。

“不，没什么。”她的声音听起来嘶哑得像声带已经受到损伤，再多说两句就要咯血出来。宇智波斑站起身去浴室拿了条毛巾给她，出来的时候看到春野樱呆呆地坐在厨房的餐桌旁边，单薄的灯光打在她身上，她的姿态宛如一只被水打湿又押进了审讯室的猫。

“擦擦吧。”宇智波斑把毛巾搭在她头上，然后拎起暖壶洗了一个杯子给她倒了一杯热水放在她面前，自己也拉开一把椅子坐在她对面，不过没有问话，似乎真的担心她再说话喉管就会裂开。

春野樱捏着毛巾机械地上下摩擦，发丝上的水被吸附到棉织品上，让她的头发不再潮湿但更加杂乱。几分钟以后她把毛巾扯了下来搭在自己的膝盖上，捧起宇智波斑给她倒的热水，盯着水面上灯管的倒影出神。

宇智波斑陪她坐了一会儿，困意逐渐明晰的时候他站起身说自己要去睡觉了。春野樱抬头看他，目光疑惑中带着奇怪的恳求：“你为什么不问我发生了什么事？”

可能是热水的作用，她的声音不再像是指甲划玻璃那么难听。

“你想说的话自然会主动说。”宇智波斑背对着她摆了摆手向外走，并不打算改变自己去睡觉的计划。

“师父她死了。”猝不及防一句话，使他停住了脚。窗台上的月光好像轻轻晃动了一下，可能是窗外树影的缘故，他凝视着外面木叶已经并不黑沉的夜晚，忽然想起跟自己一起建立了这个地方的那个男人。他的孙女自己只有在战场上见过，抛去一切主观成见，她是个厉害的女人，而且与柱间有微妙的相似。

这个女人死了。

“千手纲手吗……”他回忆起她的名字，轻声确定。春野樱对着他的背影点了一下头，喉间哽了两下勉强保持镇定的语气，“是毒。目前正在调查凶手，毕竟是连身为最强医疗忍者的师父都无从察觉的毒药，想必使用者也非同一般。目前形势有些混乱但总体还算安定，我的事情也还没有受到影响，佐助鸣人和卡卡西老师都在帮忙，很快就会稳定下来的——”她的语速越来越快，言语内容不断在用各种可以抱有希望的东西掩饰前面的悲剧。

宇智波斑转过身，大步走到她面前，春野樱愕然地抬头看站起来就十分高大的男人，然后他的手伸到她的脖子后面抱住她的头，“别说了。”

她的脸蹭着他衣服的面料，是她买的纯棉家居服，贴身穿的话比其他任何面料都要柔软舒适。她睁着眼睛说：“我没事。”

她不会哭的，就像刚才在医院里，抢救了三个小时也没能遏制毒素蔓延，生命体征检测器发出刺耳的嘀——的声响时，她也完全没有流泪，只是麻木地摘下手套，走出手术室走进洗手间，一拳砸爆了水龙头，冰冷的水流喷射到她脸上，刺激着皮肤攒聚发抖。

明明自己已经继承了纲手的全部本领，却对这种毒素到底是什么成分，如何作用都毫无头绪，无从下手，看似冷静地站在无影灯下面，对助手说着进行哪些操作，其实她一无所知。真正的她只是呆呆地站着，什么都没有做，眼睁睁地看着师父的心跳逐渐微弱，直至停止。

静音师姐让她回来，因为明天还有一个忍界会议要开，当下纲手逝世的事情还不能公开，她势必要去这一趟。

至于为什么要跟宇智波斑说这件事情，也许是春野樱心知在他面前自己没有什么能隐瞒许久的事，与其被问起还不如一早说出来。即使他并没有想问。

最后春野樱是被宇智波斑抱上床的，他把她的外套脱了放进被子里，拿了条热毛巾给她擦了擦脸。春野樱看着他不闭眼，宇智波斑就伸手覆上她的双眼，遮住一切光线，低沉的声音传进她的耳朵：“睡觉吧，小姑娘。”

好久。好久没人叫她小姑娘了，就算她其实真的还是个小姑娘。

温度从他的掌心侵入她的眼眶，春野樱眨了眨眼睛，终于还是闭上。

宇智波斑感觉到睫毛搔过自己的掌心后不再颤动，手却没有拿下来。他凝视着春野樱逐渐放松的脸部肌肉，若有所思。

纲手这么快就死了，看来团藏死了之后，老家伙们真的很害怕自己就是下一个。

*

审讯第五天：

审讯者代号：火狐

受讯者：春野樱

记录内容：

问：宇智波斑以各种身份居住在你家？

答：患者。我只是治好了他的身体。

问：在此期间他是否有参与或试图参与木叶事务的意图？

答：没有，我们很少交流。

一个月以后纲手的死讯才对外公开，自然是引起一片哗然。木叶早已做好准备，卡卡西差不多只等着加冕，还算是没什么动荡，然而外界的声音比木叶本身大的多，连大名都驾临木叶明里暗里讯问是否有不当之争。

当然有。

垂手站在一边的春野樱面无表情地在心中想。到最后也并没有查出纲手在办公室喝的那杯茶中的毒素到底是从何而来，作为秘书一般存在的静音也差点因为这件事情锒铛入狱，幸而有卡卡西的从中斡旋才得以在一番折磨之后回到火影楼。

任谁不用眼睛都能看出来这件事的背后主谋，但没有证据，一切都只能被心知肚明而不可发。

春野樱走在离开火影楼的路上，残阳从靠窗的走廊一侧照进来，落下一格一格血色的光影。这时候大多数人员都已经下班，她走路的声音在走廊里清楚地回荡。走到楼梯口的时候，一个本来靠着墙的人转过身看着她，明显是在等她过来。

“樱酱。”漩涡鸣人笑着打了个招呼，走过来几步，“一起走吧。”

春野樱点点头跟他一起下楼，漩涡鸣人并不如往日一样有说不完的话。纲手死后的很长一段时间里面他都处于极度消沉的状态当中，毕竟她对于漩涡鸣人来说也是地位超脱的人，很有可能，自来也死了以后，他莫名其妙地觉得自己应该承担起好好照顾这个其实年岁已大的女人的责任。她的逝世加上自来也的，就像让他再一次彻底失去了双亲。

春野樱不知道要如何安慰鸣人，因为她自己也失去了师父，知道这种感觉只能自己慢慢磨，没有人能帮上什么。而且留给他们悲伤的时间并不多，元老派一直在盯着他们，纲手的猝然逝世是他们手上的筹码。虽说卡卡西基本上已经是下位火影，但如果抓着资历和锻炼不放的话，他也确实在名义上差点火候。

“卡卡西老师——不会有事吧？”冷不丁听到漩涡鸣人担忧的问话，春野樱愣了一秒才转头看他，“这是什么意思，鸣人？”

漩涡鸣人看着下沉的太阳轻声说：“樱酱，即使是我，也能看出来纲手婆婆是因为火影这个位置才遇害的。所以，如果他们盯上了下一个火影也没什么奇怪的吧。”

他仿佛在一夕之间成熟，真正意识到力量不是能解决一切问题的存在，和春野樱一样，他开始摸到战后“更加残忍”的东西。纲手死后的一周，他申请加入了暗部，开始经手更多种类，更需要心机而不是忍术强度的任务。纲手的死再一次让漩涡鸣人想起失去重要之人的恐惧，在更多方面变强的渴望比少年时更快地占据了他的心。

春野樱拍了拍他的肩膀，“这就是我们要努力的了啊，鸣人。”他转过头，看到女孩眼中闪亮坚定的光彩，“无论怎么样，我们要保护在卡卡西老师身边。”

漩涡鸣人看了她一会儿，又弯了弯嘴角，虽然没有以往那么阳光明朗，终究也是放松了一些，“啊，我知道了。一起去吃晚饭吗？”

她看了看天色，想起自己又是多日没有回家吃晚饭，就委婉地拒绝道：“不了，今天我回家吃。鸣人你也是，别总是吃拉面了啊。”

取出钥匙拧开门，春野樱站在门口解除禁制才坐下换鞋。走进厨房的时候看到宇智波斑正在吃饭，简单的一菜一饭，手边放着一杯白水。看到春野樱进来，他咽下口中的正在咀嚼的米饭，“这个时间，我估计你不会回来了。”

“嗯，今天结束得比较早。”春野樱走过去掀开锅盖，饭还有，自己可以炒个菜。

刚刚从冰箱里拿出两颗鸡蛋敲进碗里，只不过看到蛋黄稍微散了一点，她就突然觉得无比疲惫，肩膀垂了下来，准备打蛋的手就那样握着筷子落在碗旁边，呆呆地看着蛋黄逐渐流进蛋清。

喀——筷子落在桌上，一只手从后面伸过来接走了她手中的筷子和碗，春野樱侧过头，宇智波斑也正垂眼看她，“这种程度的帮助，我想你不会拒绝——去那边坐着吧。”

二十分钟后。

番茄炒蛋，米饭和蘑菇豆腐羹端到她面前。宇智波斑说了一句可以吃了就端着自己已经吃完的餐具拿到水池去洗。

春野樱低声道谢后吃起他做的料理。说不上好吃难吃，不过不是他的手艺问题，而是她觉得无所谓。但总归是热饭热菜，下到胃里以后她觉得自己整个人都终于鲜活起来。

男人很快收拾好，给自己倒了杯热茶坐在她对面，看着她过于细嚼慢咽的动作终于忍不住了一样说：“有些事情，即使你不想让我置喙，也可以说说。”他姿势悠闲，表情认真，但明白表示自己仅是提议，她如何选择都不在意。

挟起的一块豆腐因为过于嫩滑而碎开，落进粘稠的羹汤里。春野樱戳了戳米饭，怅然地叹了口气：“这我也知道——最近实在担心卡卡西老师的事。”面前的饭菜变得更加无味起来。

“哦，他要当新任火影了吗？嗯……六代了。”宇智波斑靠在椅背上看着窗外，眼神渺远似乎在想什么往事。

春野樱也不管他还在不在听，自顾自说：“师父的死因到现在也没个交代，我怕他们有恃无恐，继续下手。”

“大名不是过来了吗。”宇智波斑说，“虽然是同样让人厌恶的家伙们，不过火影一事到底要他们参与，得到大名的支持，元老不会再敢在短时间内动手。”

“事情没有那么简单啊。”夹起一块番茄送进嘴里，咀嚼两下吞下去，“大名并不是很认同由卡卡西老师担任下一任火影。”年轻，而且是刚死的五代目一派，不知道会不会因为上一位的遗留问题而在木叶大动干戈。大名只想让木叶安安稳稳不要生乱，过度的勾心斗角不是他们想看到的画面。现在的木叶已经开始脱离大名的控制，但是在当下大名的认可还是具有相当份量的意义。

“你们和元老，在大名看来也不过是两个烂桃子里面挑一个更不坏一点的选择。如果元老的表现令人失望，该选哪一边不是一目了然吗。”斑说着，捧起茶杯喝了一口茶。春野樱听了他的话思索起来，“你是说，泼脏水？”

“哈。”他似乎是听到了什么极为可笑的话，“他们还用得上泼脏水？不如说是泼清水好了，让别人看看他们骨子里多脏。”

春野樱看着他只有轻蔑的眼神，抿了抿嘴唇陷入沉思。

宇智波斑说的是对的，目前的局势下，保证卡卡西的顺利上位才是第一要务。卡卡西和其他人一直犹豫着没有偏向大名，一方面是因为大名的态度也不明朗，另一方面，木叶迟早要彻底与大名决裂，此时的拉拢也许会成为未来的阻碍也不一定。

面前的餐碟动了动，春野樱一惊，抬头看去，只见宇智波斑把她的的餐碟推过来了一点，“快点吃，凉了。”

春野樱心中一动，忽然问道：“斑，话说回来，你不想出去吗？你的身体也好的差不多了。”她试探性地问，紧盯着对方的眼睛。

宇智波斑瞟了她一眼又转回视线，继续喝自己的茶，“无所谓，现在对我来说在哪里都一样。”

所有表露的事实都能佐证他的说法，春野樱每次回来都能发现，公寓的禁制丝毫未动，也就是说她不在家的时候宇智波斑也从来没有试图过离开。

他站起身说自己要去洗洗睡了，春野樱点点头仍然坐在餐桌旁思考将来动向。十分钟以后她站起来去洗自己的餐具。

还没有将洗涤剂挤到餐具上的时候，油污在清水的冲洗下一点都没有消失，飘起来薄薄一层，在厨房灯光下反射着彩色的油腻光芒。她拿起海绵抹布蘸着洗涤剂一刷，被溶解的油污跟清水一起流进下水管，咕噜噜很快就消失了。

宇智波斑躺在床上听着房间外的水声，闭上眼睛陷入睡眠。

如果有朝一日他出去了，也绝不是自己要求出去的。

*

审讯第六天：

审讯者代号：火狐

受讯者：春野樱

记录内容：

问：你毒杀宇智波佐助是否有人指使？

答：没有。我说了，只是错误估计药效。

问：你有没有同党？指认的话可以减轻你的罪行。

答：我没有同党。

大名访问的最后一日，在晚宴上突然对卡卡西的任职明里暗里十分支持起来，讨论起火影的就任仪式不再是笼统模糊，而是很快敲定为两个月以后，到时候大名府会派人莅临观礼。元老一派在阴影中蹙眉，不明白短短几天大名怎么就开始倾向他们那边。

转寝小春和水户门炎坐在主桌一侧状似平静地品茗，其实格外留意着大名和卡卡西的交流。他们原本的计划不过是在纲手死后在大名中立的情况下慢慢收回被火影统括太多的权力，这个期间即使木叶各方面的恢复发展停滞一下也无所谓，将来总有整顿的时候。但大名这么快就一副认定卡卡西成为第六代火影，让他们开始担忧这位纲手后人是否会彻查旧账，借此打压。

说到底，大名究竟为什么忽然转变风向？

晚宴结束以后两位元老核心人物回到了秘密会所，近日搜集的情报很快就以报告的形式一式两份交到他们手上。看了一刻钟以后，转寝小春狠狠将报告摔到桌子上，“纲手果然带出了个好徒弟。”

水户门炎默不作声，然而眉头也越皱越紧。报告里说，春野樱曾经与大名单独会面，并且向大名提交了一份内容不详的资料，此后大名的态度开始转变，倾向于新火影一派。

不用猜也知道，那份资料和春野樱的谈话，想必都是与抹黑元老派有关的。

并非他们没有想到过这一点，但他们认为卡卡西一派不可能主动接近大名，毕竟曾经的纲手时常与大名对着干已经是共识，那边显然不想受到大名的桎梏。而元老这边当然不能在纲手逝世的风口浪尖贸然再向大名示好，大名府的人也不是蠢才，发现他们与纲手的死有关的话更不可能将木叶交给他们。

对面这次的冒险也许会给将来带来麻烦，但起码现在换来了一个火影。

“也许当时可以不用那么着急杀了——”水户门炎苍老的声音还没说完就被转寝小春打断，“纲手不死，春野樱就会是下一个纲手。”

“现在看来，至少不能让卡卡西太轻松。要让他前后掣肘那就要——”

“对佐助君或者鸣人下手吗？”春野樱皱着眉看坐在面前的男人。今天仍然是例行体检，宇智波斑的状况已经痊愈，机体正在缓慢恢复当中。她顺嘴说了说卡卡西两个月以后就任仪式，斑很快就让她小心宇智波佐助和漩涡鸣人的安全。

“可是，没人能伤的了佐助君和鸣人吧？”春野樱故作轻松地说。

宇智波斑斜眼看她：“你想过作为医疗忍者的纲手会被毒死吗？”

春野樱一时语塞，给他按摩肌肉的手也慢了下来，“不过他们能有什么方法？鸣人现在在暗部，佐助君也在正常出任务了。”

“哦——狐狸小子去了暗部啊。”斑眯了眯眼睛，“聪明的选择，那么你只要小心佐助就行了。”说完这话以后他就不再解释，自己闭目养神任由春野樱在他身上抽血检查。

春野樱对他的说法一直抱着怀疑的态度，一直到一周后的高层会议，水户门炎要求宇智波佐助加入根部任职，理由是将来必定是火影的左右手，有必要多加锻炼并且增强忠诚。

团藏去世以后根部的调管权并没有回到火影手中，主要是当时局势动荡没来得及处理，就这样被元老顺手支配，如今也渐渐浮出水面，作为与暗部相似的存在成为元老的武装力量。

让佐助去根部，无疑是到一个群狼环伺的地方去。春野樱的第一想法就是不能同意，然而转寝小春慢吞吞地补充道，暗部已经有鸣人和佐井在，算是战斗力充裕，而普通任务无疑是在浪费佐助的能力，再说战后忌惮他曾经所为的人不少，只有进入根部才能真正考验和磨炼他。

春野樱放在桌子下面的手握的很紧。她想说你们哪配得上磨炼别人，但她最终忍了下来，因为在座的宇智波佐助并没有反对，卡卡西也皱着眉说这件事会考虑。

会议结束以后原七班几人各自出任务的出任务，出村会议的出村会议，连碰个头的时间都没有。晚上回到家，春野樱窝着一肚子心事几乎是劈头盖脸地在饭桌上跟宇智波斑说起。

“早就跟你说过，元老不会放任你们这边纹丝不动。”宇智波斑慢悠悠地吃饭，并不十分上心。

春野樱依然没有胃口，一想到宇智波佐助将来要去那样的龙潭虎穴她就担心到想吐。终于她把筷子一搁，烦躁地抓了抓头发，本来整齐的发丝瞬间就凌乱地支棱起来，“怎么办，完全没有拒绝的理由……”

“你为什么问我？”宇智波斑突然开口。

春野樱愣住了。她看向他在灯光下比当初救他回来的时候多了几倍光泽的眼睛，想要说什么却只能吞吞吐吐。

为什么？她从什么时候开始习惯于把自己遇到的这些问题拿过来向他寻求答案了？

见她长时间不回答，宇智波斑也不逼迫，低下头继续吃饭，一边说：“算了。不过这也是一个机会。”

“什么机会？”春野樱下意识地追问。

“一个彻底拔除元老势力的机会。”他吞下一口饭菜，慢条斯理地说。春野樱瞳孔微缩，近乎急切：“怎么说？”

宇智波斑扫了她一眼：“遇到有关同伴的问题就不能够保持足够的冷静，这是你的问题。”

这话说的春野樱反应过来后无地自容。一直以来她都对宇智波斑抱有恰到好处的戒备，即使最近这种戒备降低了许多也不意味着她就把他当做可以信任的同伴。向当年的大敌探求谋生的可能，她也是太冲动了。

“……我只是想参考一下。”她苍白地解释了一句。

男人喝下最后一口汤，对于她的解释不置可否。将自己的餐具收拾起来，他没有立刻起身去洗，而是将十指交叠放在腿上，自己身体后仰靠上椅背，明明只是坐在一个平民家中的厨房里而已，看起来却像是在战场千里之外的军帐中一样从容。“元老迟早会对佐助下手，不如你们先成全他们，掌握证据的话，即使是元老也无从抵赖了吧。”

“我们这边伪造迫害佐助君的证据，然后嫁祸给他们吗？”春野樱是个聪明人，几乎立刻就明白了他的意思，“他们不会那么容易上当承认的。”

“不能伪造的话，那就‘真’造。将虚假的证据和真实的事情拼接到一起，就能得出了另一套真相。”宇智波斑沉声说。

春野樱浑身一震，不可思议地看着他，“你是说牺牲佐助君？那不就没有意义了吗？”后半句她已经带着些怒气。

宇智波斑闭了闭眼睛，似乎是将什么事情考虑再三才说出口，“我有一种方法，可以告诉你，但使用与否，还是看你自己。”

他黑沉的眼睛毫不避讳地直视春野樱。她从哪里看到过，不要盯着一个人的眼睛超过十秒，否则就算不会爱上他，也会因为那种坚定的眼神而在潜意识中将其归类为可以信赖的对象。

*

审讯第七天：

审讯者代号：金狐

受讯者：春野樱

记录内容：

问：你还有什么要申辩或补充的吗？

答：没有了。

问：那么你的罪名是毒杀宇智波佐助未遂，私自窝藏四战战犯，非法调用木叶医疗资源。关于你的判决结果会在三方陪审后下达。

宇智波斑就坐在她面前，平静地看着她取出塑料盒里面的一颗褐色药物。她看着这粒药丸半晌，转向宇智波斑打趣一般地说：“斑，如果我死了的话，你没办法解开这个房子的禁制可是会死在这里的。”

“所以你可以放心地试。”宇智波斑动了动嘴角，“我没打算最后一段时间靠吃你的尸体活下去。”

无聊的黑色笑话过后，春野樱重新审视着这枚自己亲手按照配方研制的药物，深吸一口气，张嘴将它吞了下去。

首先产生的是极强的麻痹感，她几乎瞬间就从椅子上滑下来摔倒在地，不过接触到地面的时候她已经完全感受不到疼痛了，触觉像被完全封闭了一样。听觉仍然清晰地告诉她，一个人走到她身边，声音有点奇怪，但还算清楚：“你现在应该是不能动，但能听见的状态。好了，感受一下筋脉里的查克拉，凝聚起来然后冲击心脏。”

她没有立刻听他的话去做，等待他接下来的反应。

宇智波斑平稳的声音片刻后再次响起，“你想感受一下长时间的效果也行，我先去喝杯茶。”

脚步声渐渐离开，他好像真的悠哉悠哉地去喝茶了。等他端着茶盏回到客厅的时候，春野樱已经站了起来，正在活络筋骨。

“怎么样？”他靠着门框喝了一口茶。

春野樱闭着眼睛感受了一会儿，“嗯，目前确实没什么问题。过两天没有其他反应的话我会考虑的。”

宇智波斑低笑一声：“我没有骗你的理由和必要。”

宇智波佐助坐在树下休息，这次根的其他成员坐在另一边，偶尔交流两句，但并不理会他。他早就习惯了，如果自己不是足够强，可能早已经被在什么任务中落单牺牲。

几不可察地动了动手腕，一颗小小的药丸从袖口的暗袋滑到手心里。三天前春野樱与他见面给了他这枚药丸并且制定了今天的计划。

‘佐助君，这件事本来应该至少和鸣人卡卡西老师再多商量，但是距离卡卡西老师任职只剩下半个月，想必元老会在那之前给你下绊子。这个药的效果是这样的——你只要在任务回来以后——他们短时间内必定措手不及。’

他想了想就接过了药丸，当时春野樱握住他握着药丸的手，‘材料实在非常难找，我只制作成功了两颗，我自己已经试过了，绝对没有问题。’

他定定地看着春野樱：‘我相信你。’

一个拿自己试药的人，况且是她，他当然能相信。

短暂的休息之后小队开拔回到木叶，在木叶大门处宇智波佐助落后一步，迅速吞下药丸。

麻痹感瞬间侵袭全身，他意料之中地倒了下去。

眼球突然剧痛起来，那里的疼痛一直蔓延到全身，他心中诧异，调动查克拉去抵抗，然而所有的力量都被强行吸进眼部周围，很快筋脉就变得空空荡荡，他最后听到的是木叶守门人惊叫奔跑的声音。

春野樱推门进来，坐在玄关一如往常把鞋换好摆整齐，慢慢走进客厅，看到宇智波斑坐在窗户下面看书。两腿交叠搁在前面的矮凳上，手边放着一杯茶。阳光从外面照进来，恰巧避开了他眼下的书页，不过还是落在他的头上，让他本来略显杂乱的头发看上去柔和了一些。

春野樱走过去在他面前的沙发椅上坐下。宇智波斑看了她一眼阖上书，放在两人中间的小桌上，她向下瞥了一眼封面，仍然是那本木叶历史。她伸手拿过来，翻到他夹着书签的那一页，上面是终焉之谷的石雕，文字描述着这两个人物的生平和最后的决裂。

“不问我为什么这么早就回来了吗？”她垂眼翻过一页，这一页上写着宇智波斑死于这场战斗。老版的书，结局还没有更改。

“你为什么这么早回来？”他第一次这么顺着她的意思问。

春野樱却没有顺着他的意思回答。将书阖上放回桌上，往后一靠，两手搭在扶手上，整个人看上去有一种莫名决绝又平静地气场，“给我说说吧，你是怎么把带土养大的？怎么教育他，怎么管教他，怎么——欺骗他。”

宇智波斑短促地笑了一声，“带土是个单纯的孩子。我从来没有欺骗他，我只是把一些事情告诉他，然后让他用自己的方式去理解。”

她闭上眼睛仰头靠在椅背上，刺眼的阳光照射着她薄薄的眼皮，让她的视野成为一片跳动的红色血管。脖颈的弱点因为这样的动作完全暴露在他眼前，春野樱却浑不在意，宇智波斑也一动未动。

大概有十分钟那么长的时间，春野樱保持着这个姿势轻声开口：“斑，师父会被害死，是不是我的原因？”

木秀于林，她以为锋芒在自己身上，却不知道被她推到前方的是自己的师父。“师父已经有了优秀的候选人，身边也围绕着各种智囊，应该是不需要一个蜚声忍界的人的吧。”她仿佛在给自己解释。

宇智波斑看着她，眼中一贯的淡然渐渐褪去，转而带上淡淡的嘲讽：“我以为木叶这一代的聪明人就你这种程度了，看来也并不是幼稚到极点。”

春野樱恍若未闻，自顾自继续说：“师父死后，卡卡西老师继任，元老们会伺机而动，佐助君身份敏感必然会被针对，如果佐助君的死与火影有关，那么卡卡西老师就会因为未看顾好宇智波一族的责任自身难保。这时候如果有另一个足以代表宇智波的人出现，不管是谁都只能接受。”

她终于睁开眼睛，锐利的锋芒仿佛要看穿他的眼睛，“这才是你的目的吗？”

宇智波斑站起来，靠在窗户旁边，“小姑娘，你明白得太晚了。”

春野樱在被夸赞着聪明的声音中长大，自以为通透明智，却仍然没有识破这个阴谋家筹谋许久的计划。因为他的弱小，她降低了戒心，因为所谓的陪伴和指点，她竟然相信了这个百年前连自己的生命都放在桌面上当筹码的人。

急促的门铃声响起，春野樱知道自己在刚才急救中的因为震惊而流露出的破绽言行必然会带来这样的结局。她从容地站起来看着宇智波斑，他正看着窗下来抓捕她的人。春野樱很遗憾为什么自己抱着这样平静的心情来跟他对峙，连最后愤怒地扭打一番都做不到。

“佐助君不会死的，斑，我们的帐也还没有算清。最后还是谢谢你，我以为世界上不会有永远的敌人，但你告诉我，有。”她对他鞠了一躬，走向门口。宇智波斑没有再看她，只听到外面不知道哪方的忍者急促地宣布逮捕春野樱的命令。

很快她被带到楼下，押解之前回头向上看了他一眼，然后被带走。

一直到春野樱的身影消失在路的尽头，宇智波斑才离开窗户，坐到沙发上，闭着眼睛等着准火影的人来。

属于他的时间，终于开始转动了。

*

监狱她不是没有来过，只不过从来都不是在针对忍者而制作的栅栏门后面的存在，她有的时候是作为医生过来给健康状况恶劣的罪人诊治或者单纯地看视犯人，站在栅栏外面蹭着脚上的泥土，想着回家以后不要弄脏家里的地板。上次来到监狱还是给狱中的宇智波佐助治疗眼睛。

原来这里面真的比外面冷很多，即使已经缩在角落里，风还是从不知名的缝隙间吹出来钻到她的骨髓里，让她一阵一阵瑟缩发抖。虫鼠从她身边爬过，她只是木然地看着，不躲避也不驱赶。

审讯已经结束十天，这十天没有任何熟人过来。春野樱静静等待着自己的结果，最差不过是处死，不过死之前她至少要知道宇智波佐助的状况。审讯的两位忍者分别来自暗部和根，她能分辨两方不同的诱导方向，看来自己的罪行也被做足了文章。

轻微的脚步声从入口处传来，春野樱缓慢地抬头看去，高大的男人从容地走过来在她面前站定，距离不远，不过隔着栅栏，“你看起来还不错。”

春野樱晃了晃手上的锁链：“你管这叫还不错？我现在连走过去给你一拳都不行。”她在笑，但眼中没有多少笑意。如果没有这锁链束缚，她可能真的会去给他一拳。

宇智波斑看着她问：“有什么想知道的吗？就当感谢你在审讯中似乎将我撇得很干净。”一如在她家里的时候，十分慷慨地为她答疑解惑，看着她像个不自知的提线人偶。即使这样，她也知道卡卡西还需要这个宇智波。

“没有必要，承蒙你教导，我大概知道外面的形势。”元老一定会死咬着自己大概出于各种动机毒杀宇智波佐助这件事不放，忍界联合医疗项目也会以人力不足为理由伸手进去，卡卡西只能接受宇智波斑的存在并给他公开昭雪。

她自认为为了木叶所做的一切皆是白费，不过是面前这个男人的垫脚石。

春野樱终于见识到这个男人的可怕，即使没有了忍术，没有了力量，也在另一种层面上是玩弄人心的权术大师。

“可惜我死了就没人知道你曾经布过这么精彩的一个局了。”春野樱冷笑一声，“真可惜。”

“你这么说，我也觉得。”他忽然笑了起来，不是张狂的大笑，也不是漫不经心的微笑，而是带着不怀好意与恶劣趣味的凉凉的笑，“我给你一个机会。”

一年以前，制人与受制于人的地位完全颠倒，他看着她脏污的脸上唯一还有光彩的眼睛说：“你求我的话我也不是不能救你——眨眨右眼，表示求我，给你三秒考虑。”

春野樱死死地盯着他冷淡的脸。他当时是这种感觉吗？不甘心，不愿意，憎恨与希望，尊严与卑微。

“一——”

“二——”

——

“很好。”

［全文完］


	3. 《失窃之物》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 自由职业者设定斑爷×樱，养成向，微黑暗风

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> madasaku

失窃之物

1、化身 冷血的动物

血液停在她的脚边，没有再继续延伸，那种质地粘腻的液体边缘呈现出一种柔软地弧度，反射着窗外阴冷的月光。

她捂着自己的嘴，心脏的跳动频率几乎已经让她小小的身体不能承受，但是她知道自己不能发出声音，否则就是死路一条。

脚步声在接近，啪唧，一脚踩中了血液中的泛红的月亮，扭曲得一塌糊涂。她觉得自己的呼吸停止了，那只脚如同踩住了自己的咽喉，让她喘不过气来。过度的胸闷气短终于让她因为活下去的本能松开了捂住自己口鼻的手，并不清浅的呼吸声立刻在房间中响起。

那脚步一顿，停在了床前。她看到黑色的鞋面，磨砂的材质一样，丝毫不反光，高高的鞋帮处冷光闪动，别着什么东西——

咔嚓——

黑洞洞的枪口顶着她的额头。“出来。”略显低哑的声音在她前上方响起。恐惧是没有用的，再停顿一两秒钟对方可能就会不耐烦地扣动扳机，这不是她的胡思乱想，而是她真的听到那双明显长了厚茧的手摩挲枪身的窸窣声。

她慢慢从床底下爬了出来。男人低头弯腰的动作也随着她离开这个壁垒而开始直立。

他长得真高啊。房间里没有开灯，他的脸处在她看不见的阴影中。

“你……”他迟疑了一下，想到刚才在客厅里见到的那两具尸体，“是这家的女儿？”

她点头。

对方发出无意义的一声笑，“哦——现在这些人业务是越来越不行了，连扫尾都做不好。”仍然指着她额头的枪咔哒一声，不知道是启动了什么。她仰着头，努力想看清楚他的脸。

“砰——”男人从口中模拟了一声枪声，虽然低沉冷淡，让她也以为自己要被处理掉一样狠狠地颤抖了一下，但是比那真正要人命的巨响还是不知道温柔到哪里去了。

“行了。”黑色的手枪在他手上打了个转，回到腰间，“你这小家伙有点意思，要不要跟我走。”

她看了一下房间的四周。只有血，和窗户的碎玻璃。她不是没有监护人，她的阿姨，姑姑，叔叔，舅舅，她会在他们的陪伴和呵护下渐渐将这一生的伤痛深深掩埋起来，偶尔跟非常相熟的朋友谈起，让对方将手臂放在她的脊背上，诚挚地说一声节哀。

小小的拳头握得死紧。

“我跟你走。”

只有跟着这个站在黑暗中的男人，才有可能了解让父母死亡的真正原因。她很年幼，但并不天真。

“很好。”他笑了一声，终于弯下身子，看着她的脸。这真是一张有攻击性的脸，冷硬的棱角，不知道经历了多少生死的打磨，纯黑的眼睛在夜色里闪动着奇异的微光，甚至让她觉得有一点紫色的感觉。他的嘴角有一点弧度，但显然不是她定义中的“笑”。

“你叫什么名字？”

“我叫春野樱。”

“好，我叫宇智波斑，你以后就跟着我。”

2、眼神 温柔也冷酷

宇智波斑其实也不是很清楚为什么要带着这个十岁的小女孩，也许只是生活太无聊，想给自己找点乐子。

还有就是她在月光下的绿色眼睛非常好看。他懒洋洋地坐在椅子上，看着少女努力瞄准对面墙上的靶子。

枪械都是很重的，但是拿上就放不下来了，摸过枪的人很难再对除此以外的东西产生信任，只有子弹，能根据自己的意志保护自己，永不背叛。

“胳膊抬高点。”他说。

春野樱就努力抬高发酸的胳膊。她的手臂有点发抖，现在也没有力气扣动对她来说非常沉重的扳机。但是——

她紧紧抿着嘴，看着对面墙上的那个靶子。

总有一天——

一只手摸上她的嘴唇。她一惊，差点把手中的枪丢了出去。

“拿着枪不代表只看着目标。”宇智波斑说。他有点粗砺的拇指摩挲着她的脸，“放松，你的脸上写满了破绽。”春野樱愣了一下，然后若有所思地渐渐松开嘴唇。

“很好。”他的手离开她的脸，“别只顾着目标，忘记注意周围敌人的接近。樱，干这一行，你想干掉别人，别人也想干掉你。”

春野樱点头，说了一句我明白了，随后继续瞄准对面墙上的靶子。她脸上的表情有些僵硬，但是比刚才看上去就是要跟谁拼命的模样已经好多了。

等到春野樱能拿稳枪的时候，宇智波斑终于给她的弹夹里装上了子弹。

“试试吧。”他抱胸靠在桌子边，朝着靶子示意了一下。

春野樱心里有点紧张，但还是依照前段时间的练习打开保险，瞄准。

“砰——！”一声巨响，强大的后坐力让女孩瞬间站立不稳，向后坐倒在地上。她皱着眉，髋骨和胳膊都有点疼，但是她并没有痛呼出声。

宇智波斑侧头看了看靶子边缘只碰到了一点点的弹痕。“我要感谢你没有一枪歪到我的脑袋上吗？”他似笑非笑地说，春野樱听完满脸通红地爬起来，“我再试一下。”

“嗯。”宇智波斑绕到桌子后面坐下，低头看着屏幕上的无痕信件，“还有五颗，你试吧。”然后他就开始处理自己的事情，并没有再来指点她的意思。

春野樱深呼吸了几下，再睁开眼睛，抬起了枪。

断断续续的四声枪响以后，靶子的边缘出现了四枚弹痕。 她垂头丧气地摸着发热的枪管，最后一次抬起手臂。

一只大手从旁边伸过来，从下面将她的枪托住扶稳。春野樱转头，他却还是低头看着文件上的内容。

心里有一点点属于孩子被关注的雀跃隐约产生，她深吸一口气，扣动了扳机。

终于离靶心近了一点点。

当宇智波斑站在春野樱身后，看着她一枪一枪，击中移动中的靶子的中心时，内心感情微妙。

这是他一手带出来的成果，看着她，就像看着当年的自己。他稍微垂下眼睛，少女略显单薄的后背保持着射击时的发力姿态，不会再狼狈地摔倒，衣服有些宽大，更显得她的身体细小一个。

她扭过头，向后上方看他。

绿色的眼睛平静无波，表情也没有丝毫破绽，就像他曾经教她的一样。他在心里喟叹一声，面上却没有什么表示。

我只能教你这种生存方式

3、内心 守恒的温度

春野樱只是想为父母报仇而已。

借助宇智波斑的情报网，她很快就知道了父母被杀害的原因。荧蓝的电脑光照在她的脸上，就像蓝色的墨水涂了她半张脸，那份任务报告占据着整个屏幕，并不是针对春野一家的。最后一行，她看到了真相。

“目击者已被抹杀”。

目击者已被抹杀。

没有什么原因，因为她的父母是目击者。就像自己的房子正好挡了要修建的铁轨的路，所以就被这么轰然撞上，渣都不剩。

她关上文档，双手撑着头，定定地看着褐色的桌面。

一只手不怎么温柔地拍了拍她的背。春野樱抬起头，看到宇智波斑不耐烦的脸，“看完了就到边上去，别影响我工作。”

春野樱站起身让开，“你又没说让我看完了就赶紧走。”

宇智波斑脸上嫌弃地坐在自己的座位上，暗中不动声色地观察女孩的脸色。

她要的资料，是自己一手整理好给她的。她看的时候面无表情，自己在边上看得明明白白，现在看起来却好像一点事都没有。

竟然真的挺适合干这一行，他隐晦地笑了一下，“樱，准备一下，下次任务跟我一起。”

春野樱无聊地翻动着桌面上纸张的手一顿，不过一秒，白色的纸张又哗啦啦翻动起来，一页一页落成一叠。

“好。”

这次任务里面春野樱受了一点小伤，不是很严重，只是胳膊上擦伤了一点。回到住处以后，宇智波斑不声不响地把她按在椅子上撕开她胳膊上的袖管。因为要掩人耳目，她在沾血的里衣外面又穿了一件外套，现在都粘在伤口上了。

“让你跟我出任务，看来还是我太看得起你了。”他低声说。

春野樱一愣，紧接着就是怒火涌上心头，十几岁的女孩就算半只脚已经踏入了杀人的勾当的领域，还是抱着一点天真的思想：“要不是我推开你，那颗子弹——”

“会打中我吗？”宇智波斑抬眼看她，她被那凉凉的眼神看得一颤，竟然嗫嚅着没有说下去。宇智波斑随手拿起桌子上的枪塞进她的右手，指了指墙上的靶子，“开一枪。”

春野樱不解地看着他。

宇智波斑只是看着她，并不解释。

她只好抬起受伤的手臂，瞄准墙上的靶子。

砰！砰！铛！

三声巨响在隔音效果极佳的房间里响起。春野樱震惊地扭过头。

宇智波斑单手举枪，侧身而立，枪口正升起淡淡的硝烟。

“你——”她不可思议地看着他。靶子上没有她的弹痕，他的子弹击飞了她的。

掏枪瞄准射击，只在这么短的另一颗子弹飞行十数米的时间内，怎么可能做到？！

宇智波斑波澜不惊地将手枪收回腰间，“我救了原本要被你打中的‘人’，而且自己毫发无伤，也没有失去任何行动能力。”他说着，从医药箱里取出绷带，给她再次渗出血液的胳膊缠上，“别以为为别人受伤是很光荣的事情，本事不够而已。”

春野樱被他的话说得无地自容，那一点点认为自己起码在他身边能够帮到他的思想终于被他掐灭。现在她想的是，如果没有她的话，他也许根本就不会有事，而且现在也不用给她处理伤口，也许已经在悠闲地喝一杯任务后的咖啡了。

宇智波斑斜眼看着小姑娘低落的表情，将绷带简单地系好，站起身，“学会了吗？”

春野樱有点迷茫地抬起头，随后想到他刚才的那一枪，眼神黯淡下来：“不，没有——”

“我说绑绷带，学会了吗？”宇智波斑不客气地打断了她。

啊？春野樱莫名其妙，她看了一眼自己手臂上的绷带，“会了。”感觉一下就会了，这种东西。

宇智波斑点头转身离开，“那就记住，以后我可不会再给你绑绷带了。”

他走出去以后，春野樱将胳膊上的绷带拆了下来，自己用另一只手和嘴重新绑了一遍，绑得远不如刚才舒适。她冒着冷汗，三次撕裂带来的痛感让她也有些难以忍受。

有些事情，不用长时间的打磨是做不好的。

她咬咬牙，再一次拆开了绑带。

宇智波斑站在门口她的视线死角，嘴角勾起一点弧度。

4、敏感 就像黑蜘蛛

春野樱穿着同样黑色的低调风衣，跟在宇智波斑身后。他们这次出来是勘察这个地方的地形和通道，方便下一次的任务。

“哟，好久不见了。”一个慵懒的男声在身后响起，春野樱下意识地摸上了口袋里的小型手枪，她相信宇智波斑口袋里的手也一定做了这个动作。

两人一起转过头，看到同样的双人组站在他们身后，大概是刚刚从刚才的咖啡厅里出来。前面的是一个带着口罩的银发男人，似乎是永远都不把什么当回事一般，连眼皮都懒洋洋地耷拉着，他身后是一个长得十分漂亮的黑发少年，审视着宇智波斑两人，眼光像刀子一样。

因为他长得实在好看，基本上没有和别人接触过的春野樱也不禁多看了两眼。

宇智波斑瞟了她一眼，轻咳一声，对那边率先打招呼的男人说：“怎么，我们这一行现在还有同行打招呼的习惯了吗？”

“别这么警惕啊。”银发的男人摆了摆手，“只不过你们这次的任务，我们也有一点参与，委托人那边是不想让我们知道彼此的存在，大概是怕坐地起价。但是合作起来效率会更高一点，怎么样，要不要商量一下？”

宇智波斑直视他的眼睛，似乎是在考虑对方的建议的可行性，男人就任由他打量，没有一点不耐烦的催促神情，反倒是他身后的少年，显然对于男人提出的合作并不感兴趣。

“还有谁？”宇智波斑忽然开口问。银发男人一笑，“你果然也在调查了啊。还有自来也，怎么样，先进来喝杯咖啡？”他指了指一边的咖啡馆。

宇智波斑点了点头。

春野樱坐在宇智波斑身边，那两个人还并没有开始谈正经事，毕竟听起来这至少是一次三边合作。

“你竟然也开始带下家了？”被宇智波斑成为卡卡西的男人笑着瞥向春野樱，“怎么，终于怕没人帮你收尸了吗？”

宇智波斑冷哼一声没有说话。

见他不理自己，卡卡西也不去自讨没趣，转而撑着脸问春野樱：“小姑娘多大啦？”

春野樱从容地笑：“已经十五了。”

“哦，已经十五了啊，跟我们佐助一样大呢。”他促狭地笑着，打趣一样看了看身边的少年，可是对方并没有作出反应。“唉，真是一点都不可爱，我怎么会培养出这么冷淡的下家，斑，你的这一个倒是很可爱很符合我的胃口啊，要不然我们两个换换？”

宇智波斑优雅地喝了一口咖啡。春野樱一直很奇怪，他的嘴为什么能在叼着子弹和品咖啡这两件事情之间切换自如。他睨了一眼卡卡西身边的少年：“不换。”

“诶，别这样啊，可以商量商量。”

旁边的两人开始了没营养也不知道有什么意义的废话。咖啡馆晕黄的灯光照在他们头顶，春野樱发现对面的少年正在看着自己，于是自然地露出一个带了点歉意的微笑，抱歉于他的监护人要用他来换自己，而自己的监护人显然不想要他。

佐助看到她的笑容却只是别开了视线。春野樱于是也收回笑容，反正也不是真的抱歉。

两组人坐了一会儿，很快那个他们口中的自来也就来了。他看起来年纪比卡卡西和宇智波斑都要大很多，白发整齐地梳好定型，在后脑扎起，还戴着一顶复古的礼帽，看起来就像是上个世纪的老绅士一样。他也同样不是一个人，他的身边跟着一个金发碧眼的少年。

看到宇智波斑身边坐着的春野樱，他也是愣了一下，略有吃惊地说：“斑你终于开始培养下家了？”

一天之内连续被问同一件事两次的宇智波斑显然不是很愉快，他从鼻子里“嗯”了一声，并没有解释。自来也摸了摸鼻子也不再多问，倒是他身边的少年歪着头看了春野樱一会儿，竟然脸红了一下，像是自言自语一样轻轻地说：“长得好好看啊。”

自来也敲了一下他的头，“别对一位女士这么直白。”然后他笑着对春野樱说：“这位小小姐，我是自来也，这个不成器的孩子是漩涡鸣人。”温柔极了，对她这样一个孩子也是十分认真地介绍。

虽然他们都不是单纯的孩子。

春野樱恰到好处地站起身表示了自己的礼仪，于是自来也也带着漩涡鸣人入座。

三组人员很快就对这次刺杀、夺取资料、栽赃的行动有了一个计划，用一系列暗语完成计划规制以后，六人就起身准备分别离开了。

跟着卡卡西离开的佐助在走之前回头看了春野樱一眼，却也没有什么表示。

漩涡鸣人倒是直接很多，他跑到春野樱面前挠了挠头：“那个，我可以叫你樱酱吗？”

春野樱微笑点头，于是金发的少年也跟着坏笑的自来也走了。宇智波斑低头看了一眼仍然在笑着的少女，对于自己第一次在圈内露面就勾了那些少年心神的“下家”并没有什么表示，只是意味不明地笑了一声。

计划进行很顺利，作为资料夺取阶段的宇智波斑二人组很快就在卡卡西和佐助制造混乱以后混进了这座建筑的核心，获得了他们想要的资料。三组人员并没有最后碰面，而是各自假装没有合作地向各自的雇主交差去了。

春野樱坐在副驾驶上，看着支撑大桥的铁锁一节一节后退，不知怎么的想到那两个少年。

自己已经很久没有跟同龄人交流了。

“怎么？”宇智波斑淡淡的询问声传来，“有什么问题吗？”

春野樱想了想，觉得自己还是不要对他有所隐瞒比较好：“斑，什么是下家？”

宇智波斑的余光看了她一眼，微微撇了一下嘴：“这个行业，发展久了也有自己的体系。大多数人多少还想给自己留条后路，或者觉得自己在任务里没办法周全，就会培养一个接班人。”

春野樱仍然不解。

“就是想退出的时候把脏水连盆丢给你，自己舒舒服服过日子。或者在有暗刀的时候挡一把。”他说着单手抽出一支烟点上，降下车窗，单手扶在方向盘上，白色的烟气像被窗外的手拉了出去，她闻不到其实已经很习惯的烟草燃烧的味道。春野樱转头看他，他的眼睛看着路，但是不知怎么的，总觉得他的眼神有点深，像是在想什么往事一样，那种感觉被叫做“怀念”，但是又没有那么美好。

宇智波斑可以说是个比这个行业里的其他人还要计划通的存在，就像盘踞在蛛网中间的黑蜘蛛，每一根蛛丝的颤动都在他的感知中。他会讽刺嘲笑她，会因为目标人物的冒犯而多给他几枪，也会因为任务完成而露出轻松的神情，但是他从不怀念过去。

春野樱突然想到了什么，问：“斑，你也曾经是谁的下家吗？”

宇智波斑没有马上回答，直到手中的烟自己燃烧得差不多了才抖掉烟灰，最后深深吸了一口，然后将烟蒂扔出窗外，关上窗户。

“嗯。”他回答。

以前也是他开车，不过副驾驶上坐着的那个女人叫辉夜。

5、夜色 拉开了序幕

他们是真正意义上的“freelancer”，不管是什么工作，只要价钱到位，都会去做。他们有自己的暗网，接受任务单全看个人的意愿。不过能够在暗网上发布的任务，本身就费用不菲，这里是巨富们的聚集地，通常只有一点极其浮于表面的介绍，比如“刺杀”、“洗钱”等等。

春野樱十七岁的时候，宇智波斑开始让她单独出任务了。

“我没指望着你帮我收尸，所以你也最好别指望我。”他这么说。

春野樱只是默默地点头。其实下家并没有什么资格对他曾经说过的那些事情有什么不满。被捡回来培养已经是上家给了他们第二条命，背着他们的历史走下去并不是什么特别难以接受的代价。但是宇智波斑似乎并没有这么打算，春野樱至今也不明白他为什么要培养自己这个下家。

开始自己出任务以后，春野樱并没有挑那些风险低的任务，而是直接从“刺杀”开始。刺杀任务并不经常有，但是她只要一看到必然会去申请。一个月中的三次任务全部是这种。

宇智波斑看了她的任务记录以后挑了挑眉，看着她说：“虽然跟我没什么关系，但是我还是要跟你说一句，这种任务做多了，以后可不容易从这个圈里全身而退。”

春野樱点头表示自己知道，然后就脱下外套走到淋浴间去了。

温水浇到她身上，春野樱难得将两人都从来不去调的水阀向热水那边调了一点。

身体终于热了一点。

她仰头闭着眼睛。

其实她的手还在发抖，因为它们还没有习惯杀人的感觉。

晚上宇智波斑洗澡的时候几乎立刻就发现了略高的水温，他侧过头，虽然看不到，但是还是对着正坐在电脑前面的春野樱的方向。

过了几秒，他把水阀向调到原来的位置。

刺杀任务不是每天都有的，在电脑前面闲了一个星期以后，春野樱终于被宇智波斑踢出来去做某个高官的秘密保镖。

她穿着高跟鞋，修身长裙显得她相当高挑，作为高官的女伴过来以后，她就端了杯香槟站到她不远的地方，一来是为了不要知道太多雇主的事情，二来看视野也更加开阔一些。

“嗨。”她的肩膀被人不轻不重地拍了一下，她转过头，看到笑得见牙不见眼的金发青年，“樱酱，好久不见。”

春野樱微笑起来，“鸣人啊。”他们后来也时有合作，不过确实没怎么见过面。漩涡鸣人走到她身边站定，“任务？”

春野樱点头，好奇地往他身板看了一会儿，“你一个人？这可是——”

宇智波佐助走了过来。

果然。

春野樱了然一笑，这可是个同性恋酒会。自己保护的那位高官也是个美艳的女人。

宇智波佐助走到漩涡鸣人身边，漩涡鸣人的手就自然地搭上他的腰。他看到春野樱站在旁边好整以暇地看，瞬间脸上就有点不好看，“手拿开点，吊车尾。”

漩涡鸣人低低地嗤了一声：“你以为我很想搂你吗，我还想搂樱酱呢。”

宇智波佐助斜了他一眼，没再说什么，转而跟春野樱说话：“哪个？”

春野樱向那边人群中间的女人歪了歪头，“那个。”宇智波佐助点头，“你自己小心。”

“嗯。”跟言简意赅的人，她也只能言简意赅。

他们两个的情报已经到手了，所以片刻后两人就借故离开。春野樱面上显露出无聊的样子，但是仍然在眼观六路耳听八方。这次酒会关乎政府最近的一项重大政策，不少极端分子正等着这个机会，酒会举办得相当顺利，她觉得事情绝对没有这么简单。

自己保护的高官上台做最后的致辞，春野樱走到台边。

“感谢大家能够到场支持——”

啪——大厅里的灯瞬间熄灭，春野樱头皮一炸，立刻冲到台上，抱住女人就地一个滚翻。爆炸声在身后响起。他们在台下安装了炸弹！

春野樱来不及再做他想，直接拉起高官的手，向应急通道走，顶楼有他们安排的直升机。会场里已经乱成一团，她没有心思做别的，只能先把自己的委托人照顾好。

快速低声让对方脱下自己的高跟鞋，她们一起飞奔在应急通道的楼梯上。中间果然已经被设下了埋伏，好在对方没有料到台上的炸弹竟然没有对她们造成一点伤害，安排的人既不多也不强，春野樱略显粗暴地将高官推到安全的角落里，极快地抽出隐藏在身上的枪支。

等到她把对方拉出来的时候，自己已经浑身是血了。即使是见惯了官场上尔虞我诈的高官也没有见过这么血腥的场面，一时也有些惊慌：“你没事吧？”

春野樱快速地解释：“没事，不全是我的血。”她拉着对方继续向楼顶走。

直升机已经等在那里，春野樱将高官抱起来递给随时准备起飞的后援。

“你要不要跟我一起走？”那个高官高声问，旋翼的巨大声响几乎掩盖了她的声音，但是春野樱还是从她脸上的神色看出了她的意思。微笑着摇头，她向天台边缘走去。

顶楼有她早就放在这里的装备。

直升机离开以后，她从包裹里取出简单的挂钩栓到自己腰上，固定在天台边缘。安全绳勒到伤口，剧痛让她因为失血而略有眩晕的脑子更加清醒了一些。她抽了一口冷气，直接沿着外墙降到地面。

收起绳索，她穿上大衣掩盖了身上的血污。正准备联系一辆车，黑色的轿车无声无息地停在她面前，车窗在她面前无声地降下，金发的青年咧着嘴对她笑，“上车吧，樱酱。”

后门打开，宇智波佐助示意她上车。

春野樱看了一眼同样沾了血的手机，道了一声谢后低头钻进了轿车。

6、月光 刺不透迷雾

“我就知道你这次肯定没那么简单，对吧，佐助。”漩涡鸣人一边开车一边看着后视镜里的春野樱。她脱下身上的裙子，露出黑色的内衣。两个青年并没有什么不好意思的，女人的裸体都不知道见过多少了。

宇智波佐助将消毒酒精递给她，春野樱接过来清洗几处严重的伤口。

“所以你们怎么知道的？”春野樱为了分散注意力问。

“嘛，因为我们的雇主是你的雇主的对家。”漩涡鸣人耸耸肩。

春野樱眨了眨眼，看着宇智波佐助：“诶，那你们接应我没问题？”

“没关系。”宇智波佐助将她的身体转过一点，用棉签给她背上的伤口消毒，“我们的任务已经结束了。”

“是啊，接应你是我们自愿接的单。”漩涡鸣人透过镜子对她笑，“反正那边的消息我们也弄到了。”

春野樱无奈地叹了口气。如此看来，自己保护的那位高官想要通过那项政策恐怕是有困难了。

春野樱在距离自己和宇智波斑的住处的相邻城市下了那两人的车。虽然漩涡鸣人还很担心，宇智波佐助也对她要单独回去表示不是非常赞同，春野樱还是笑着说自己没问题，让他们不用太担心。

坐了一夜的大巴以后，她终于回到住所。开门进去，里面却是黑洞洞一片。宇智波斑不在。

春野樱放下自己的东西，先是去洗了个澡，然后重新给自己上药缠绷带。现在她已经熟练无比了。

走到两人的桌子前面打开电脑，春野樱登上自己的帐号，填写任务情况。完成发送以后，她闭着眼睛休息了一会儿，终于还是觉得身体十分困倦，就回到自己的房间，躺倒在床上，很快就睡了过去。

第二天一大早，宇智波斑仍然没有回来。

春野樱吃了点简单的早饭，给自己泡了杯咖啡，坐到电脑前面，登上宇智波斑的帐号，准备看看他是不是出什么任务去了。

长长的任务列表，春野樱一下滑到底。

最新的任务，是灰色的。

血液瞬间冻结。

‘这是你的帐号，’那时候他指着电脑屏幕对自己说，‘红色是进行中，绿色是已完成。’

‘只有这几种吗？’

‘哼。’他笑了一声，‘还有一种灰色的，表示——任务失败。’

她操纵鼠标，点开了那个灰色的任务。

“任务失败，任务者MDR下落不明。”

7、情网 已天罗地布

其实这次回来以后，春野樱本来想跟宇智波斑说自己打算跟他分开的。这么多年过去了，她不准备再将自己的计划等下去。

但现在他下落不明。

春野樱在电脑前面呆了十分钟。在她眼中，宇智波斑是强大得像鬼神一样的存在，根本没有什么连他都解决不了的事情，“任务失败”这种词，就不可能出现在他身上。

‘我不需要你给我收尸，你什么时候想走了就直接走好了。’他曾经这样无所谓地说，手里还夹着她熟悉的烟，袅袅烟雾模糊了他冷硬的面容。

春野樱向后倒在椅背上，手向前伸，摸到他放在桌子上的烟盒，抽出来一根叼在嘴里。她不会抽烟，只是在想着他遇到两难的境地的时候在想什么而已。不过对他来说可能没有什么两难的时候，碍手碍脚的东西他会全部拔除，不用隐忍。

她已经找到了那个组织那次屠杀行为的杀手和领头人，准备去亲手了结他们，等这次跟斑告别以后。

‘你什么时候想走了直接走好了。’他低沉的声音再次在耳边响起。

春野樱抬手用手背捂住眼睛。

下家，怎么可能想走就走啊。

宇智波斑接的最后这个任务非常敏感，是涉及两国之间的一些外交事宜上的情报。政府除了明面上的那些官员以外，还有暗中的一些机构和调度人员，跟宇智波斑接触的就是其中之一。

春野樱再次联络了那个接头人。

可能是忌惮于不知道为什么知道了任务存在的春野樱，对方同意了跟她见面，但是却没有告知任何情况的意思。

春野樱看着他左右遮掩，终于耐心耗尽，取出手枪抵在他的头上：“你听着，我对你们的任务准备怎么继续没有兴趣，我只需要那次的任务情况。”

那人还比较镇定，并不害怕抵在额角随时要他性命的手枪：“你这样就不怕失去信誉吗？”

春野樱冷笑一声：“我不妨告诉你，我已经不打算在这一行混了，失去信誉我也不在乎。”对方还想说什么，却在春野樱将一张照片放在桌子上的时候脸色大变。

“这是你们要保护的人吧？”春野樱将枪口从他的额头上拿下来，抵在桌面上的照片上。“再告诉你一件事，我已经收到了关于他的任务邀请，顺便，我的刺杀完成率是百分之一百。”

暗网任务，不分善恶，即使她接了这个任务，他也没有任何立场指责。他可以找人保护那个人，但还不如从源头解决。

“怎么样？”春野樱将枪栓打开，给他施加压力。

那人思考了很长时间，终于闭了闭眼睛，“我只能告诉你关于任务执行的状况，其他我什么都不能说。”

“好。”春野樱很爽快地答应，丝毫没有刚才咄咄逼人的样子。

其实强行从委托人那里了解任务情况对她而言并没有好处。

春野樱开着车，注意周围越来越荒凉的路。

信誉什么事小，对方有可能因为被逼说出秘密而找人来了结她，这就是惹上了无休无止的麻烦。

但她不在乎。

一个人的时候，她仍然不是很能控制自己，抬眼看了一下后视镜，她能看到自己脸色紧绷，是他口中所说的“到处都是破绽”的模样。

驱车数小时之后，她终于来到了委托人口中的断崖。

下车走到那石崖上，春野樱仔细观察着地表情况。长长一条的车辙印流畅地延伸到断崖边缘，是明显的刹车无法控制的证据。

沿着车辙走到断崖边，她低头看着下面，经年不息的海浪狠狠扑打着礁石，溅起的水花有数米之高。

还是得下去看看。

春野樱退开一步，从装备里取出绳索，在崖边挑了一块牢固的石头固定好，然后拉着安全锁降下海崖。

她没有马上来到崖底，而是在两米的地方闭着眼睛感受了一下：如果是他的话，他会——

她的身体猛地向左边一荡。

是他的话，会这样，然后松开安全绳，停在——

春野樱睁开眼睛，面前的崖壁上有一个明显的人为凹坑。

她一直紧绷着的脸终于放松了一点。宇智波斑果然不是毫无准备地坠崖的。

大约计算了一下坠崖高度和安全绳系数以后，春野樱降到崖底。海浪已经把汽车残骸带走得差不多了，她在礁石上跳跃了几个来回，终于在两块礁石中间找到了太重而暂时无法被冲走的引擎。黑色的油腻金属被她翻过来，她看到顶部活塞上有明显的平滑断裂。

春野樱的眼神逐渐变深，宇智波斑不可能发现不了引擎的问题，如果他发现了还开着这辆车的话，要不然就是将计就计，要不然就是他自己一手策划。

但是他为什么不联系自己？

春野樱烦躁地将引擎推出礁石，让它沉到海底。

夜间的领事馆空空荡荡，春野樱穿着夜行的紧身服，在走廊的监控死角穿梭。

要找到宇智波斑的下落，首先要了解他在调查的事情。春野樱脑子里回忆着领事馆的结构图，准备在下一批巡视过去的时候进入地下结构。

作为一个领事馆，有防爆工事不奇怪，奇怪的是这个地下结构显然不是防空洞那么简单。

纤细的身形在走廊中鬼魅一般走动，她时不时使用窃取的中央控制权限，微调监控探头的角度，很快就找到了地下工事的入口。

进入暗门以后，灯光一下就变得昏暗起来，只有隐约的电子屏幕光芒在闪动。春野樱目不斜视地迅速来到核心，里面人很多，似乎是在进行某项事务商讨。看来只有等人员少一点的时候再进去查探了。

春野樱缩在背光处，安静地等待。

大约十五分钟以后，核心的人一个个走了出来，最后一个人转身输入了密码锁。

待脚步声远去以后，春野樱从拐角走出来，她站在厚重的金属门前，正准备接上掌上电脑，一只手从后面捂住了她的嘴把她带进刚才的黑暗里！

春野樱大惊，手已经摸上了腿上的短刀，却被对方一下别住扣到背后。

“早跟你说过，别光顾着目标。”低沉的声音在她耳边响起，她瞬间卸下了一切挣扎，无法遏制的狂喜在心中升腾而起。

斑！

8、相拥 狂笑着痛哭

昏暗的角落里，她的心脏在狂乱地跳动。知道宇智波斑失踪甚至可能已经死亡的时候她也没有什么大感觉，现在想来一定是她的大脑为了避免她因为过于炽热的情感而失去理智才立刻抑制住了她的感情。

细微的嘶嘶声响起，春野樱的余光看到红外摄像头微微转了个方向，面对她刚才站立的地方。如果不是被拉了进来，她现在肯定已经被发现了。

宇智波斑捂住她的嘴的手松开，“你黑进了他们的系统，但是他们的后台程序是无论怎么修改，探头都会自动转回这个方向。”

春野樱点头表示明白。现在她在意的已经不是那些资料了，因为她要找到那些资料的目的已经达成。她从来没有像现在这样意识到自己原来这么害怕被宇智波斑抛下，被抛下和自己离开是不一样的两个概念。她有很多话想说，却又最终保持了缄默。

宇智波斑拍了拍她的肩膀，示意她跟自己走。春野樱不疑有他地跟在他身后，从另一条密道走出了领事馆。

幽深的地下通道尽头是一处不知名的荒郊野外，一辆外表低调的车停着。

宇智波斑自然地走到驾驶座那一边，春野樱也和无数次一样坐上副驾驶。

轻微的改造引擎声响起，车子几乎可以说是无声无息地开了出去。

他们走的都是乡间小道，虽然道路颠簸，但是车子的抗震能力还不错，不至于让他们在颠簸中无法开口说话以免咬到自己的舌头。宇智波斑斜了春野樱一眼，“没什么想问的？”他全然淡定无波，完全没有经历过什么生死奇遇的模样。

春野樱张了张嘴，最终叹了口气，靠在椅背上，“为什么不联络我？”

宇智波斑开车很少打远光灯，春野樱不知道他是怎么在这么黑的夜里靠近光灯看清楚路的。但是他身上她不明白也学不来的事情实在是太多了，比如用一颗子弹击飞另一颗子弹，比如一个人策划自己的死亡，连暗网都被骗了过去。

宇智波斑脸色未动，“不方便。而且这是我的计划，我的计划里没有你。”

这一句话听得春野樱如同骨鲠在喉，难受得要命，却也完全没有能力反驳。他说得对，他对她本来就没有什么义务，将她排除在外是再正常不过的事情。

“我以为，你至少会把我看成伙伴。”春野樱低声说。其实说完她就后悔了，她几乎已经能预料到接下来他喉间发出的不屑的冷哼。

“我没有伙伴。”他倒是没有冷哼，说出的话却比冷哼有过之而无不及，“我只有搭档。樱，你是个不错的搭档，但我同样没有向搭档汇报的义务。”

春野樱的心渐渐凉了下来。她其实早就预料到这种结果，不过她自己心里也清楚，无论宇智波斑怎么看待她，自从他将自己带走的那一刻起，他就成了自己生命的一部分。她忽然有点想开了，他的事跟她无关，那么她对于他的那点特殊对待，也与他无关。

“斑，我特别自私。”春野樱不再执着于刚才的问题，她看着外面黑洞洞的村寨聚落，像是在自言自语一样，“明明准备丢下你一个人去完成我自己的心愿，但是你不见了以后我却非要把你找出来在让你看着我走。”

宇智波斑脸上的肌肉动了动。

“十岁以后的东西，都是你教我的。”她回忆起那些酷暑寒冬，她举着枪，端着咖啡杯，拎着精致的小包，在镜子前面描绘自己漂亮的唇形，都是他教的。这一行需要全才，对女人来说尤甚。宇智波斑是个好老师，他教会了她杀人，保命，伪装，简直是他塑造了这个闻名圈内的杀手。

“斑，你再教我一次，这是什么感觉？”

宇智波斑沉默半晌，终于低低地笑了起来，像是听到了什么极为有趣的事情，笑声持续了一段时间，他将油门一脚踩到底，同时打开了车窗，呼啸而入的疾风带来了巨大的噪音，春野樱隐约好像看到他的唇动了动，却一点都没听清楚他说了什么。

极快的车速将他们带到一座乡间的住宅。宇智波斑下了车，示意春野樱跟他下来。她默不作声地跟在男人身后。她经常这样跟在他身后，但往往是在注意周围的环境，从来不会认真地看他的背影。

他的背影很高大，如果迎着光走的话她就会完全呆在他投下的阴影中。宇智波斑不喜欢有人跟在自己背后，但是要春野樱完全跟上他的步子也有些困难，久而久之终于也就放任春野樱跟在他身后两步的地方。

他从自己的大衣口袋里掏出钥匙，打开房子的门走了进去。春野樱站在门口停留了一会儿。

知道他没有死，现在也找到了他，但是相对于自己的执着，对方似乎并不是很在意的样子。即使她一腔热忱，未免也觉得脱力疲惫，甚至想着既然已经确定了他的情况，现在转身离开也不失为一个选择。

“你在干什么？进来。”宇智波斑的声音从房子里传出来，春野樱抿了抿唇，拉开半掩的门走了进去。

他已经脱下自己的外套，露出穿在里面的劲装，黑色的装备服上到处都是暗袋，装着各种各样的刀片、工具和弹药。

他一一将武器除下，然后裸着上身给自己倒了半杯酒，加入两块冰。他一向是个很讲究的人。

春野樱仍然站在门口。

宇智波斑抿了一口酒，挑眉看她，“你不是有问题吗？过来，我告诉你。”

春野樱于是走过去坐在他右手边的单人沙发上，也不看他。他们互相之间处理不方便的伤口也不是没有过，她知道他的背后有多少伤疤和弹痕，也知道那薄薄的皮肤下的肌肉隐含着多少力量，所以并不是出于不好意思，而是某些更加难以言说的原因。

看她保持着这不远不近的距离，真像只是要让他回答她的问题一样，宇智波斑站起来俯下身，一手搭在她的椅背上，另一只手仍然端着他的酒杯，琥珀色的酒液要倾不倾地晃动。

“樱啊，你难道对我心动了吗？”他脸上的表情在阴影中显得有些奇怪，要笑不笑，也看不出想法。

干他们这行，最好别有什么额外的感情。

春野樱抬头看他和常人不一样，仿佛并不反光的眼睛，那双眼珠是她见过的最为漆黑之物，就像黑洞，连光都无法从其中逃逸。

他的语气仿佛是在开玩笑，令她回忆起最初她射出的第一颗子弹，他讽刺她是不是想一枪歪到他头上。

只要她说不是，就能轻而易举地揭过。

“我觉得——可能是的。”她说。

宇智波斑脸上从容的，略带嘲讽的神色一点一点收敛起来。他凝视着春野樱的眼睛，试图从里面看出一点不确定或者茫然。但是虽然她口中说着“可能”，眼里却是全然的笃定。

几分钟了以后，他无意义地叹了口气，然后喝了一口酒，倾身吻住了她的唇。

他的唇比她的冷硬，也没有她那样饱满的弧度，所以为了更加契合，他微微侧过头，于是热辣的酒味侵入她的口腔，一直到咽喉深处都是他侵略性极强的气息。

春野樱会在任务里熟练地跟目标人物调情，手放在什么地方，唇保持多少距离，怎样最好地欲擒故纵，她熟稔在心，但是她不知道如何将这些作用于教给她的人身上。

手放在他的腿上？腰上？还是抚摸他的脸颊？

宇智波斑放下酒杯，将她的手牵起来按在沙发的背上。自己的一条腿有力地挤进她的双腿间，让她无法躲避，也无法退缩。

这个吻的时间就像她无比劳累时的假寐，醒来时觉得自己已经睡了很久，但是一看钟表，只过了数分钟而已。

他的唇仍然在她的唇上摩挲，如此近的距离，她能看到他眼角的一点点细纹。他比她大的多了，脸上多少有了风霜刀剑的痕迹。春野樱陷在他极少的专注在自己身上的眼中，直到身下凹陷，才发现两人已经来到了床上。

宇智波斑盯着她，一件一件脱掉自己的衣服，春野樱就看着他爆发力极强的躯体逐渐变得一丝不挂。

“要我服务你？”他挑着眉靠着一动不动的春野樱。

春野樱双手展开，像是等着他服务，也像是等着他拥抱。“对啊。”

宇智波斑哼笑一声，一步跨到床上，咔啦啦拉开她紧身衣的拉链。

“真是个小丫头。”

欢愉来临之前，总是有痛楚的。宇智波斑不是个很温柔的人，他掌控着所有节奏，逼她适应。春野樱努力跟着他，学会去适应甚至调整自己。她觉得喉咙有点痒，一张嘴就溜出了磨人的呻吟，她心里一惊，然后闭上嘴不想再发出这样羞耻的声音。但是已经听到的宇智波斑开始在她唇边反复厮磨，不让她合上嘴。

他相对于她拥有的，是时间和经验赋予的优势。春野樱始终不是他的对手，高潮来临之时下意识地脖子后仰，闭上眼睛，眼珠微微上翻，抑制那种痒意被充分满足的快感。过度的刺激让她的眼角渗出一点湿漉。

“怎么？”他带着笑意的低哑嗓音在她上方响起，“你哭了？”，他明明知道那是生理性的泪水，却像捏住了把柄一样嘲笑她，震动的胸腔让她的胸口也麻了一下。尽管他还没有释放，但是在春野樱感受着第一次的余韵的时候勉强停下了律动。

她闭着眼睛，等潮水稍微褪去，才半睁开，不复清脆的声音似恼似羞地说：“你在下面你也会这样。”

“哦——？”宇智波斑意味深长地看着她，“要不要试试？”

他一用力，春野樱被带到上面，他掌握着她的腰肢，来到不曾碰到的更深处。春野樱触电一样想要弹起，却被他毫不留情地按住。

“敢说就别逃啊，小丫头。”

她不知道他说她敢说的是关于“上下”的言论，还是其他什么，但是很快她也没有余裕去想那些了。

她可能只是一条溪流，他却强硬地带来海浪，那些无法容纳的水满而溢出，终于淹没了她。

最后她听到他在她耳边呢喃：“我的小丫头。”

9、爱情 像失窃之物

春野樱是被照射到脸上的阳光弄醒的。她很久没有这样深度舒适的睡眠了，也许情事助眠也并不是胡说八道。

身上还算清爽，昨天她迷迷糊糊记得跟宇智波斑一起去浴室洗澡，洗着洗着他又在浴室里来了一次。她虽然也不算没有力气，但是对方主动帮她擦干净身体抱到床上她也就没有拒绝。

她闭了一会儿眼睛，然后转过头。宇智波斑已经醒了，此刻正靠在床头看一本书。

这真是奇了，春野樱很少见他看书，一般都是看报纸或者各种任务资料。她侧过身，一只手支起脑袋，声音里带着清晨特有的微哑，“斑，你在看什么？”

宇智波斑的眼睛仍然在书上，不过另一只没有举着书的手伸过去将她捞进怀里，春野樱伸出手指翻动了两页，是《利维坦》，晦涩的政治哲学书。

“你怎么在看这个？”她挑着眉问。

宇智波斑的手有一下没一下地摸着她的头发，“这次任务假死的时候去了国外一趟，掩人耳目在机场的书店买的。”他翻过一页，“正好没扔，随便看看。”

“诶——这样啊。”春野樱靠在他的胸前，“感觉怎么样？”

“意外得有点意思。”他在笑，春野樱能感受到胸腔的震动，“人为了从丛林法则里保护自己，自愿让渡自己的权力组成国家，但是又无法与这个自己交付了一切的巨兽抗衡。”宇智波斑似乎很感兴趣，跟她说着又翻过一页。

春野樱其实看过这本书，她是个什么书都能看下去的人。国家就像利维坦巨兽，由千千万万的自愿让渡者组成，但每个个人都显得微不足道起来，甚至即使被利维坦判处死刑也没有办法为自己申辩。“你怎么突然对这种书感兴趣了？”她懒洋洋地问。

宇智波斑合上书放到床头柜上，“等着你醒，无聊而已。”话题一下转移到他们两个身上来，春野樱反而不知道说什么。

说实话，她也不觉得肉体关系能带来什么质的变化，甚至她的内心也对于前面还冷冷地将自己排除在他的事情之外的宇智波斑后脚就跟她放纵了一夜十分疑惑。

不过她也不后悔，这已经是在她的主动下最好的结果了。

“斑，我并不是一定要进入你的生活。”春野樱看着他结实的下腹，再往下面是被子，她看不到里面。“也并不想用这一晚向你要求什么。你回不回应也无所谓，我能认识到自己的感情，能说出来，我觉得这样的结果已经很不错了。”

宇智波斑摸着她头发的手停了一下。她的声音听起来很平静，就像如果他现在认同她的说法，她就会从容地站起身穿上衣服离开一样。

一夜风流，风过无痕。

“你倒是觉悟很高。”于是他也平静地说。

春野樱苦笑一声，“我知道你不喜欢被别人左右。”

“你很了解我。”宇智波斑的声音有点似笑非笑的嘲意，春野樱想离开他的怀里看他的脸，却被他紧紧扣住，动弹不得，“我有多少习惯，你也打破得差不多了。”

他从来不带下家，不会出双人任务，不喜欢别人跟在身后，不跟女人过夜……她早就一一坏了个遍。

“樱。”他说，“有些事并不是你一厢情愿。”

春野樱愣住了，满腔的温热让她年轻的，仍然为了那种非理性的感情而跃动的心脏跳得更快。

“既然你知道我不喜欢别人不请自来地进入我的领域，那我现在邀请你进入，你愿不愿意来？”他站在黑暗中对她伸出手，春野樱笑了一下，没有丝毫犹豫。

“我愿意。”反正她早已被他的颜色所浸染，这辈子也没可能洗干净了。

“小丫头，考虑清楚。”宇智波斑貌似是在让她慎重，话里却带着笑意。

“斑，我当然不是随口答应的。”春野樱说，“不过我现在还不能呆在你身边，等我处理完我自己的事情，我们——在一起吧。”

不是伙伴，不是搭档，而是恋人。

“嗯。”他回答。

只因为这一个字，春野樱放弃了去揣测宇智波斑到底是不是因为爱自己才答应。她也不再想前面他的种种不在意，只要他说好，她不在乎任何过往。

“你已经找到那些人了？”宇智波斑当年给她的资料说了任务情况，具体的杀手、计划和组织并没有被摸清楚。

春野樱点头，“晓，那个组织的名字。这个组织已经销声匿迹很多年了，大概率已经远不如当年，我会去毁了他们。”这不是件简单的事，但是她誓在必行。

这几年她从来不把仇恨写在脸上，但也一刻都未曾忘怀。

宇智波斑长久地没有说话。

春野樱猜测他心中所想，轻声说，“斑，我不会干预你，希望你也别干预我。”

他们都是太过强势的人，春野樱只是表现得内敛一些而已。

宇智波斑嗤笑一声，“我不会干预你。不过我会跟你一起去，你等我把最近的事情办完。”

春野樱迟疑了一会儿。她一开始并不想让宇智波斑参与到自己的计划中，毕竟这是一场复仇，除了她自己，与任何人都无关，没有必要牵扯进旁人。

“答应我。”宇智波斑从后面将脸埋进她的头发里，声音听起来有些闷，“等我把事情办完。”

春野樱长这么大，还没有违背过宇智波斑的指示过，更别提这种类似于请求的指示。

“好吧。”

春野樱相信自己既然答应了，就肯定会等下去的。然后跟他一起完成自己的夙愿，再考虑两人的将来。

如果她没有在那天登录暗网的话。

担忧着自己有没有被暗网通缉或者被其他势力盯上，春野樱在宇智波斑出门的时候登上了暗网观察各边动态。

她的账号能看到的东西一切正常，还没有关于暗杀她的任务。随后她又登上了宇智波斑的账号，他的权限比自己更高一些。不过他的页面看起来也没有什么不正常的地方。

就在她准备退出登录的时候，屏幕的右下角突然闪出一个气泡。

“为什么系统检测到你最近两次登录了暗网？——KGY”

她愣了一下，她能看出来那是一个暗网账号，但是暗网用户应该是无法交流的才对。她正想点进去，那气泡已经像太阳下的冰块一样消散了。同时屏幕上跳出来一个文本对话框，显然是让她回复的地方。

她思考了一会儿，不能回复太晚，也决不能让对方起疑，她谨慎地输入，“前一次是我带的那个女人登录的，我要检查一下她有没有发现什么。——MDR”回车以后，文本框消失。

她坐在电脑前面，等待回复，脑子转得飞快，一方面愧疚于自己在窥探斑的隐私，另一方面又不明白斑为什么能在暗网得到交流的至高权限，揣测这些和他隐瞒的计划有没有关系。

一个气泡再次出现。

“一切小心，‘晓’已经准备好一切，‘月之眼’计划可以开始了。——KGY”

她像被人朝脑干开了一枪，直接进入了无法动弹的状态。

晓……他是知道晓的，甚至还跟他们有合作。

她抬手，机械地在文本框里打下“知道了”。十几分钟以后也没有气泡再出现。

春野樱此刻很冷静，她只觉得一个漩涡慢慢在自己面前出现，而她此前对它一无所知。

她深吸口气，打开电脑的浏览源代码。在电脑这方面，宇智波斑也已经不如她了。春野樱很快就锁定了一串数据库的代码，将它们调出并进行再现。

模板上出现一个非联网地址。

她面无表情地将地址输入。一敲回车，屏幕上出现一个输入密码的指令。

取出自己的掌上电脑，连进宇智波斑的电脑，十五分钟就破解了他的密码。出现在页面上的解码结果显示，这个密码是自己的暗网账号。

春野樱苦笑一下，输入密码。

屏幕一白，右上角出现一个文件夹。

The Eye of Moon

月之眼计划。

10、谎言 是你的报复

宇智波斑回来的时候，春野樱坐在沙发上，手里捧着他早上看的那本《利维坦》。

“我以为照你的速度应该早就看完了。”宇智波斑脱着外套，随口说。

“以前我就看过这本，不过早上听你说了以后觉得更加有意思了。”春野樱合上书，若有所思地摩挲着封面，“斑，人为了防止被其他个人所伤害而组成一个群体，虽然受到其他个体的伤害的可能性小了，但是一旦国家暴力发生，就基本上没有像以前一样能够保护自己的能力。你觉得这是合理的，还是荒谬的？”

她的眼睛在灯下显出一种暖绿，宇智波斑走过去低头吻了一下她的唇，“对于个体而言是荒谬的，对于群体而言是伟大的。”

春野樱顺手揽住他的脖子，“有道理。”她将他的头拉下来，主动加深了这个吻。分开之后她抵着宇智波斑的额头轻描淡写地说，“我们原来住的地方已经不能再留了，明天我会回去把那里处理掉。”

宇智波斑皱了皱眉，“没有必要你亲自去，我会派人过去的。”

春野樱摇头，“有些东西我不想经别人的手。我很快就会回来的，斑。”

宇智波斑端详了她一会儿，最终点了点头，“好。”

春野樱走了两个月也没有再回来。宇智波斑的心情一天比一天不耐，他知道绝对是出了什么事情，可是他再也联系不到她，遍布各地的线人竟然也没有一点关于她的踪迹。

他虽然仍然有条不紊地进行着自己的计划，同时暗地里搜寻着关于春野樱的搜索。

宇智波斑坐在临时居所的沙发上抽着一支烟。

就是这样，他曾经不想要的关系。看不到她，摸不着她，他就会冷静得像块石头一样，不像现在，稍微有点空闲就会开始想小丫头跑到哪里去了。

他没想过要把春野樱瞒得严严实实，稍微露出点马脚反而能叫她安安稳稳呆在自己身边，但是目前看来，她知道的已经不止那一点马脚了。

宇智波斑将香烟掐灭。

这中间发生了一些他掌控之外的事情。

春野樱坐在宇智波佐助家的公寓里，正看着电视上在放送的一出关于暴恐事件的新闻。

“喏。”宇智波佐助递给她一杯咖啡，春野樱接过来，道了一声谢。他斜靠在她旁边一起看着屏幕上的报到，某城市的一处民居爆炸，还好没有人员伤亡，主人似乎不在家，现在也没有被联系上。

“你认识这地方？”宇智波佐助暼了她一眼。

“这是我家。”春野樱平淡地说。电视上的房子已经成了一堆废墟，现在正冒着黑烟。

他手上的动作顿了一下，开口问：“你准备不干这一行了？”所以才会开始毁尸灭迹。

“算是吧。”春野樱微笑了一下。她将只喝了一口的咖啡放在茶几上，“佐助君，谢谢你这次愿意跟我合作。”她为数不多的显露的真诚让宇智波佐助不知怎么的心内一跳。他扭过头，有点生硬地说，“我也有自己的目的。”他要找到当年宇智波灭门案的重大嫌疑人，他的哥哥。

无论如何，有个伙伴总是好的。

春野樱不再多说，闭着眼睛开始思考他们两人的潜入计划。

“你不告诉他么？”宇智波佐助低声问。春野樱知道他在说谁，“嗯。这件事跟他没关系。”

她说谎了，应该说，跟他的关系太大。

月之眼计划，是要统治整个暗网，建立一个有更整齐划一的规则的地下帝国。要做到这件事，就必须握着一把搅乱所有旧秩序的尖刀。

这把尖刀就是“晓”，而宇智波斑则是那个握着尖刀的人。他所说的“事情”是要将“晓”不断壮大然后渗透到暗网的每一个部分。当年的那一场噩梦，也是这场历时数十年的计划其中的一环而已。

她觉得心脏在隐隐作痛。当初那个命令不是宇智波斑下的，而是他的上家，但是现在他就是这个计划的源头。

春野樱不告而别不是在逃避，她是要赶在宇智波斑之前，完成自己的复仇。她要让晓覆灭，宇智波斑要让它不断壮大，自从她明白了两人的冲突点的那天，春野樱就知道赛跑开始了。

她不可能放弃自己的复仇，他也不可能放弃月之眼。没有谁有对错，只不过命运将他们推到了如此尴尬的境地。互相之间的谎言如同砌起的冰墙，她能看到他在另一边，却再也无法触摸。

春野樱的指尖轻轻敲着骨瓷的咖啡杯，晃动的深棕色液体连带着她的脸也扭曲了一些。

斑，我依然踏上了这条孤独的路，你只是让我绕了个弯。

11、灵魂 要如何救赎

春野樱和宇智波佐助很快就锁定了晓的核心位置。整理装备准备出发的时候，宇智波佐助不知道出于什么想法，说道：“他也有可能在那里。”

春野樱将一颗子弹上膛，然后再在弹夹里填满子弹，“我知道。说起来你们都姓宇智波啊，有什么关系吗？”

宇智波佐助撇过头，“没什么关系，他早就脱离家族了。”

“脱离……么？你知道原因吗？”她并不是好奇，只是为即将踏足的险境做一些心理放松。

“他的弟弟在某一次暗网任务中丧生了。”宇智波佐助言简意赅地回答。

原来是这样。

春野樱点头，那么他想要重整暗网规则似乎也有动机可言。不过他本来就是个会站在巅峰的人。

他们收拾好以后对视一眼，起身向外面走。一拉开门就看到金发青年一脸不乐意地站在门口，同样整装待发的样子。

“樱酱，佐助，你们竟然准备出任务都不叫我，太过分了啊。”他微微翘起嘴唇，十足的抱怨模样。

春野樱转头看宇智波佐助，对方摇头，表示不是他说的。

春野樱转回头看着漩涡鸣人，“鸣人，我们不是——”

“我不管。”他把身上的装备甩得哗啦哗啦响，“你们得带我一起，否则今天谁也别走了。”

春野樱看了他半晌，终于苦笑一声，“好。谢谢你，鸣人。”

宇智波佐助在开车，春野樱坐在副驾驶，漩涡鸣人坐在后排。她一路看着前方灰蒙蒙的天，手无意识地摩挲着暗袋内侧的枪。

“我说，你们两个本来打算两个人去单挑一个组织吗？”漩涡鸣人叹了口气，“连我这个笨蛋都知道是不可能的事啊。”

“你也知道自己是笨蛋。”宇智波佐助似乎心情不错，很快就怼了一句。

“你说什么呢混 蛋佐助，要不是因为你在开车我——”

漩涡鸣人的耍宝让春野樱稍微轻松了一会儿。但是如果真的是一个组织的话，即使三个人也没有什么差别。

不过晓并不是一般的组织，相反，里面的成员十分有限，人多了反而容易被一波带走。

一波带走这个词是以前跟漩涡鸣人打游戏的时候他说出来的。

她靠在椅背上轻轻吐出一口气。车顶的一点点绒毛让她想起宇智波斑的住处，地上铺的红色绒毯，然后那绒毯上开始出现波纹，变成她十岁那一年蔓延在地上的粘稠血液。

她很少去想自己的父母和十岁以前的时光，想多了会冲动，会影响自己的计划。

跟斑在一起的时候，缩进他怀里就觉得被整个世界包围，宛如无尽安全的黑甜乡。

因为爱上你，我甚至鬼使神差地想着就这样忘记从前也没什么不好。

这种想法是不对的。

虽然她因为童年的惨剧才进入了斑的生命，但是夺走了她曾经拥有的一切的人，她决不能放过。即使是宇智波斑，也无法从十岁开始就从未停息过的梦魇中拯救她。

春野樱的梦里，永远有两颗子弹缓慢地飞向她的父母，她的手中拿着枪，却无论如何都瞄不准。梦里她隐约记得有人曾经神迹一般地用一颗子弹击飞了另一颗，但是她做不到，她的子弹从缓慢的子弹前后飞过，然后眼睁睁地看着它们没入朝她笑着的父母的额头。

她仍然在努力学会宇智波斑的一切。现在春野樱能像他一样果断无情，像他一样左右逢源，像他一样在枪林弹雨中全身而退，但是直到现在，她也无法击飞出膛的子弹。

她又呼出一口气。

12、你我 没有回头路

宇智波斑不紧不慢地走在钢铁的走道上，发出不轻的声响。

三天前晓已经按照他的安排，掌握了暗网的各个终端，现在终端的最高指令权已经在自己的手上。

走道的尽头是一个像竞技场一样的巨大空间，一个白色长发的女人站在场地中央。

他走到她背后，“作为你的下家，真是不幸。”

女人转过头，美艳的红唇诱惑般地勾起，“斑，别这么说，我可是对你倾尽所有了。”

宇智波斑冷笑一声，“给自己磨一把刀，你当然用尽全力，辉夜。”

辉夜无所谓地笑，“随你怎么想。现在我希望你把最高指令权交给我。”

宇智波斑看着她，脸上带着奇异的表情，“你啊，怎么会有这么天真的想法。你还真以为我会给你卖命么。”他嘲讽地笑，“就凭你这早早退出，在阴沟里行事的人也配支配暗网么？”

辉夜眉头皱了皱，但笑意未减，看起来就像是无奈地面对耍赖的孩子一样，“斑，你还真是让我不省心。”

她打了个响指。

锁链声哗啦啦响起，她身后的半空中出现一个被绑住吊起来的人。

宇智波斑看过去，瞳孔缩了一下。

她樱色的头发几乎被血液染成了红色，贴在她脸上，身上的衣服已经残破不堪，焦黑的破损一块接着一块。

“这个小丫头真是了不得。”辉夜摇了摇头，“她和那两个小子干掉了蝎，迪达拉，佩恩，还有鼬。最后她炸塌了地下结构，把那两个小子逼走了，是想跟剩下的人同归于尽吧，不过只有飞段和角都死了。”

宇智波斑只是紧紧盯着吊在空中似乎只剩下微弱的呼吸的女人，没有回应。

“当时我可是‘好心’地告知了她你的动向，不然到时候晓壮大起来她可就没有报仇的机会了。”辉夜说。

宇智波斑终于看向她，平静地说，“是你。”

后来他在电脑上发现了春野樱与暗网某人曾经有过无痕交流，自己的加密文件也被破解过。这一切的开始，是辉夜刻意的透露。

“是啊，原来以为能看到一场情爱仇杀的。”辉夜有点遗憾地说，“没想到小丫头只是自己来了，倒是没有怨怪你什么。斑，她挺爱你啊。”最后一句话，她说得相当带有戏谑地意思。

“咳，咳——”被吊起来摩擦伤口的剧痛让春野樱清醒了一点，通过有点泛红的视线，她看到宇智波斑站在前面挺远的地面上。她咳出一泼血，胸口的钝痛反而减轻了一般，“斑。”

她的声音不大，但是这个封闭的空间静谧无声，巨大的墙壁也反射着她的声音，所以他听得很清楚。

“谢谢你——”

然后她的声音就消失了。

“啊，看来小丫头不行了。”辉夜可惜地摇了摇头，又打了个响指。吊着春野樱的锁链瞬间放松，她就那样从半空摔到地上，一动不动。

宇智波斑的后脚跟轻微地抬了一下，却最终没有移动。

她谢什么，谢他带她进入了这个黑暗的国度，没有自欺欺人度过一生，最后学了满身杀人的手段，寻仇寻到了这里。

“唔……大概还有二十分钟，想要抢救的话。怎么样，要不要交换？”辉夜向他伸出手。

宇智波斑低低地笑了两声，场地光线不明亮，他的脸也晦暗不明，“你觉得我会为一个将死的女人，把到手的暗网交给你吗。”

辉夜收回手，“其实我也觉得不会。”她抽出枪，瞄准高台上的女人，“那就算了。”

砰！

她迅速跳开，地上有一个冒着烟的弹坑。

“哦？”她并不惊怒，反而意味深长地笑起来，“看来并非如此啊，斑。”

他举着枪，幽黑的眼中暗沉无光。

这一场一对多战争几乎将整个场地打得满目疮痍。宇智波斑如同鬼魅一般在不断涌出的杀手中穿梭，一边根据暗处射出的子弹将狙击手一一毙命。

他也中了弹，却像是没有感觉一样，动作丝毫没有停顿。

最后一切都平息下来，他单膝跪倒在地，周围全是尸体。

辉夜站在他二十米开外，即使是现在的他也不容小觑，随时有杀死靠近者的能力。

“斑，老实说，你让我很失望，这种失望甚至大于我即将得到暗网最高控制权的愉悦。”辉夜不再保持着美艳的笑容，而是冷冷地看着他。“早就过了二十分钟，你跟我拼命没有任何意义，逃走的话我也拿你没办法，然后整个暗网帝国都会是你的。”

“哼。”他低着头，发出一声笑，“我从来不逃。”

“愚蠢。”辉夜拿起枪，瞄准他的头。他已经用尽子弹了，以他现在的行动能力，也无法躲过去。“再见了。”

宇智波斑突然抬头向她笑了一下，笑得畅快极了，甚至不像是在对她笑。她愣了一秒，随即开枪的同时向后看去——

砰砰——！铛——！

“再见了。”

［END］


	4. 【斑樱】猫生九尾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 猫妖斑爷×人类樱，报恩故事，微前世今生向

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> madasaku

猫生九尾

猫是世界上最有灵性的动物，它们的灵性在于把这个世界看得太透了。天大地大，都不如自己愉悦最大。无论是对它好还是对它不好，它都不会因为任何生物的态度改变自己刻在基因里的傲慢；无论是拿着逗猫棒还是对着它作出奇怪的，只有人类能对着猫儿做出来的扭曲表情，它都不会有太大的反应。不过之所以自以为是主人的人类们觉得没有反应，是因为他们没有从第三者的角度看。

面对着人类腆着的，不加收敛地靠近的脸，那张毛茸茸的猫脸上分明写着一个字：滚。

因为通透，当然这种妖物在修行上也是更加的得天独厚。修行一途虽然并不曾有过“灭欲”这种说法，但是清心寡情的存在更容易登顶是众所周知的真理。按照这种说法，芸芸众妖之中，能够到达那个大圆满境界的物种应该最多的就是猫了。

但是事实并非如此。

猫妖每修行一百年，渡劫成功之后就会长出另一只尾巴，一直到八条尾巴，但是从第九条尾巴开始，每长出一条新的尾巴，都会有一条旧的尾巴脱落，伴随着彻骨的疼痛和永远无法获得九尾的绝望。

这就是上天对猫的“独薄”之处。

它们比任何存在都容易碰到那层天花板，也比任何存在都难突破那层天花板。没有哪只猫妖知道怎样达到九尾的境界，因为猫妖界并没有能被接触到的九尾猫。那都是只有在传说中才有的神话。

斑懒洋洋地卧在树枝上，看着下面那个女孩子经过。

他对这个灵魂熟悉得很，毕竟已经是第二世了。

猫妖有一个奇异的传统，被人类所帮助过的猫妖必须满足那个人类的一个愿望，也就是说在被一个人类非有意地施以援手的同时，一道无形的契约也就被立下了。

即使高傲如他，也不能不遵守。

女孩走进她的房间，斑从树枝上跳下来，不紧不慢地跃上她家的墙头。

哗——窗户被打开，女孩鬼鬼祟祟地向四周看了看，终于朝着墙头上的猫儿挥手，“快进来快进来。”

斑轻轻一跃，跳进了她的窗户。

“呼——还好爸爸妈妈不在。吃过了，斑？”他打了个哈欠，一副已经魇足了的样子。小姑娘笑着把他抱起来躺在床上，“哇，超想你的。”

斑任由她在自己身上揉来揉去，不是没有反抗过，反正小姑娘还是会不管不顾地蹭过来，他也就不费力气拒绝了。

再说让她身上沾染一些自己的气息也好。

斑在阳光下的瞳孔缩成一条线。小姑娘体质奇特，很容易吸引那些妖魔鬼怪魑魅魍魉。这一世自从他找到她以后几乎就没有离开过。她还小的时候，斑就以灵体的状态呆在她的摇篮旁边，驱赶那些没眼力见的杂碎。

“啊这个灵魂闻起来太美味了！”

“滚。”

“是是是，斑大人！”

那几年，这是他最经常进行的对话。如果她身上常常带着自己这个大妖怪的气息，正常的杂碎都不会再敢来招惹。

“啊，太幸福了。”小姑娘一副标准的猫奴模样，搂着斑眯着眼睛好像困倦了的样子，不一会儿真的睡着了。

斑把她搭在自己身上的手拨开，选了个舒服的姿势在她的怀里躺下，一翻身看到小姑娘放在一旁的书包。剪成花型的名牌上写着“春野樱”。他瞟了一眼小姑娘的头发，想着还挺搭的。

房间里相当安静，阳光流淌进来，恰恰停在女孩的脚边。斑半眯着眼睛看着她天真的睡颜，想到了一些很古久的事情。那时候他才生一尾，渡劫不济落入湍急的水流，一个傻得要命的女孩子跳下河自己被淹死了，死之前把他推上了岸。

后来他就开始找这个灵魂的转世报恩，中间经历的事情却要比其他猫妖艰难很多，以至于他现在还没有从欠着别人的漩涡中脱出。

“斑！我希望——你能拥有九尾！”她上一世最后撕心裂肺的呼喊仍然停留在他脑中，但是——并没有成功。

他把下巴搁在自己的爪子上，这次是真打了个哈欠。

得了，他也不觉得人类会真心把达成愿望的机会白白浪费，当初没有成功大概就是因为那不是她诚心的愿望。

何必呢。斑在心里想。他从不指望靠人类打破困住无数猫妖的坚冰。再说当初如果她不是许了这个无效的愿望的话，也不会就那样草草死了。

（2）

春野樱非常喜欢自己家旁边的这只猫。她有记忆的时候，身边就已经有这只猫了，一开始它只是蹲在墙头或者树上静静地看着她，后来她见得多了就尝试着唤过它一次，没想到那只猫竟然就从墙上跳了下来，走到她身边。

毛茸茸的生物一下就俘获了小女孩的心。她几乎马上就抱着猫回到家里想跟父母讨到养猫的许可，不过嫌麻烦的大人并不同意。

春野樱沮丧地将猫放到遇到它的地方。猫儿就自顾自地跳上墙头，仍然是一副悠闲自在的模样。

“哎，你别离开这里啊。”春野樱仰着脸对着猫说，“我会每天来看你的。”

但是他只是一只猫，所以只打了个哈欠。

没想到小姑娘真的开始风雨无阻地来看他。某一次小姑娘冒着大雨过来以后，斑终于觉得不能再这样下去了，他开始每天小姑娘回家以后到她的家里去，以免她跑来跑去。

因为周围的马路上都是来来往往的车辆，万一小姑娘出了什么意外他又要再花时间去找她的下一世。

斑当然没有准备做一辈子她眼中普通的猫，所以当春野樱十六岁的时候，他早早地坐在她的房间里。

春野樱走进来的时候看到坐在她桌子上的斑吓了一跳，“你怎么进来的？”她看了一眼窗户的方向，好好地关着，“嘛，可能是趁妈妈不注意的时候吧。”她自言自语地说：“毕竟你是个聪明的家伙。”

她取下包挂起来，“吃过了吗，斑？”她也不知道为什么会给他起这个名字，只是准备给他取名的时候这个名字就莫名其妙地跑进了脑袋里而已。她收拾了一下桌面，准备迎接黑色的大猫一如既往的喵呜一声。

“嗯，算是吧。”

“那就是吃过了——”春野樱笑着揉上他的头顶。

笑容突然凝固。

他歪了歪头，黑色的毛发在阳光下熠熠闪光，“怎么？”

“卧——”她的手上开始酝酿什么动作——

“槽——！！！”

他发誓，经历天劫的时候，天劫之雷都没有把他劈这么远过。

斑坐在门后面，默默摇了摇头。小姑娘一巴掌把他扇飞了以后就光速逃出了房门，这会儿正在门外面一边喘一边语无伦次。

“不是幻觉、不是幻觉、说话了猫说话了啊——妈妈说的对这么黑的猫绝对有古怪——”

这都是什么玩意儿。

“喂，”他火上浇油地说，“开门。”

“别说话了你闭嘴啊！”春野樱都快吓哭了，这种事情可没有小说上那么有趣，即使是从小就呆在她身边的猫儿，也不能招呼都不打就开始向人类超进化啊。

卧室里面的猫这下真的没有了声响，她正在暗自平复心绪的时候，只见一个优雅的，小小的黑色身影从自己前面的走廊上慢慢踱了过来，“真是麻烦，你怎么这么胆小。”

“我、我——”怎么出来的。她的脑子开始空白。这几分钟的信息量实在太大即使是学神春野樱也有点招架不住了，慢慢腿软地坐倒在地。

猫儿在距离她两步远的地方坐了下来，那种后脚坐下前脚并拢的坐姿，只不过现在春野樱怎么看都觉得那坐姿没有一点温婉可爱的感觉，因为她刚才听到了这只猫的声音相当低沉，而且是个成熟的男人的声音。

如果声音稍微可爱一点的话自己还能接受一点吧。她的思绪已经开始无法控制地天马行空。

斑叹了一口气，“冷静了吗？冷静了我就开始说了。”

你继续说我只会更加不冷静。春野樱呆呆地看着他，只能在心里想想，还没有正常表述自己意思的能力。

斑看起来悠闲地坐着，实际上时刻做好准备跳开，小姑娘的速度着实不慢，他可不想再被踢上一脚或者什么的，以现在拟态的状态又没有什么防御手段，虽然不会受伤，但是自尊心会受到践踏。

几分钟以后，春野樱终于艰难地开口：“你、你说吧。”

斑点了点头，然后他的视线一顿，忽然扭过头，“你站起来。”

“哈？”

“你穿的短裙。”

以她现在的姿势和他们的水平距离，他一直仰着脖子的话会很累。

“呀！”

为了避嫌将头扭开的斑很不幸地被一腿扫中。堂堂八尾巅峰，猫妖传奇，他从来没受过这种委屈。

春野樱踢完人家神情恍惚地站起来拉开卧室门。被一只猫吓到腿软，还疑似被占了便宜，堂堂木叶学神，校园神话，她从来没受过这种委屈。

“你说，我以前对你有恩，所以我欠你一个愿望？”春野樱已经稍微恢复了一点思考能力，但仍然有点迷茫地重复说。

“嗯。”斑点了点头，春野樱坐在床上，他坐在桌子上。他看了她的大腿一眼，其实这个时候他呆的地方应该是那里的，但是现在貌似还是不要接近小姑娘比较好。

原来桌子上坐久了这么不舒服，他不满意地动了动臀部。

“那，那你以前怎么不说？”春野樱愣愣地问，如果是孩子的话，还比较能接受猫能说话这件事的吧。

“当然是为了愿望的有效性。”斑懒懒地回答，“小孩子总是提一些异想天开的无效愿望，浪费时间。”

斑，我的愿望是树上的风筝能下来。

斑，我的愿望是等会儿父亲大人能早点回来。

斑，我的愿望是能永远不吃青椒。

斑，我的愿望是——希望你能拥有九尾！

能实现的那些他不屑于把它定义为自己许诺的愿望，不能实现的愿望——就是不能实现。

“原来是这样。”春野樱似懂非懂地点头。

“所以说，你有什么愿望。”斑平淡地问。

“你是特意在我生日这天告诉我这件事情的吗？”春野樱忽然问。

斑顿了一下，不自在地磨了一下牙齿，“也不算特意。”

“好吧。唔，愿望啊……”春野樱开始苦思冥想起来。“好像也没有什么特别的。”家人平安，万事如意，好像不太适合拿出来作为愿望。

“你可以慢慢想。”斑说着，跳到窗棂上。春野樱看到他要走，不禁心里慌了一下，扑到桌子旁边喊了一声：“斑！”

正准备起跳的斑一抖，迅速躲到她触及的范围之外，“干什么。”

春野樱欲言又止半晌，最后低下头轻声问：“你，你还会来的吧。”

斑的心头跳了一下，有些事情，重合得就像再现一样。“嗯，你许愿之前，我一直会来。”说完他就跳下了墙头。春野樱看着他消失的地方发了一会儿呆，终于关上窗户躺倒在自己床上，过了一会儿她拿出手机，给山中井野发短信说今天不去逛街了，然后就盯着天花板出神。

说起来，如果是上辈子就欠下的愿望的话，为什么当时没有许愿呢？

斑坐在自己一直坐的那棵树上，另一只猫儿轻灵地跳到他脚边。这只猫与他长得十分相像，只是从脸一直到肚子上，以及四只脚都是白色的，倒像是黑外套里面穿了件白衬衫。斑没有转头，仍然看着闭上的窗户。“泉奈，你来干什么？”

白肚子的猫坐到他身边，“哥哥，你还不回族里吗？”

斑没有出声。泉奈叹了口气，“这女孩一时半会儿也不知道什么时候会许愿，派人等着不就好了。”他无奈地劝说。

“你没看出来么。”斑忽然低声说。泉奈愣了一下，“什么？”

“她的天罚之期就快到了。”

泉奈一震，看向小姑娘的家。周围干干净净，一点都没有魑魅魍魉的踪迹，太反常了，照理说那种东西应该多少有一点，而且这小姑娘体质特殊，只会多不会少才对。他忽然想到了什么，惊讶地甩了一下尾巴，“哥哥，难道是因为她上一世为你挡了一道渡劫之雷带来了这辈子的天罚吗？”

“嗯。”斑低低地应了一声。

泉奈摇了摇头，有点无奈，“但是要不是你上次渡劫的时候她还没有许愿，你也不会因为欠着因果未结引来那么可怕的雷劫。真是不知道你们谁欠了谁。”

斑没有回答。不过她两世都是因为他死的，要真算起来，可能还是他欠的多一点罢。

（3）

春野樱的心情很复杂，一方面她还没有接受从自己揉捏了这么多年的猫嘴里所说的那些神神鬼鬼的事情，另一方面她又仍然想跟自己心爱的猫猫在一起。

前提是他最好能不要动不动就口出人言。

但是世界上很多事情都是事与愿违的。

她心事重重地走在回家的路上，井野今天还质问她为什么昨天放她鸽子，不过看到她一副恹恹的样子也就随意说了两句。春野樱其实很想跟她说自己的猫儿开口说话了。但是像井野这样笃信眼见为实的人肯定是不会相信的，所以春野樱只好装作欲言又止，止言又欲，整理语言，忘了说啥。

山中井野：“……你在逗我？”

“没有啦没有啦。”春野樱摆摆手，“不是什么要紧的事情。”

山中井野收敛了脸上假装凶恶的神情，带着一点担忧说：“真的没事吧？我说樱，可不要对我说谎哦。”

看着她严肃的眼睛，春野樱也有点紧张，假借着手里拿着的书说：“唉，这不是这几天快要小考了吗，紧张啦。”

山中井野：“……我现在确定你在逗我。我们认识这么多年，你有在考试上翻车过吗？”

“好像是没有耶。”

“去死啦！”

“别别，井野我错了！哈哈，别挠了！”

短暂的欢乐之后，还是不能不回来面对事实。

春野樱在自己的房间门口站了半晌，终于给自己做好心理准备，等会儿要像往常一样打开窗户让斑进来。一开门——

“回来了？”

让人窒息。春野樱觉得自己的心脏绝对停跳了几秒，花了好大的力气才没有把书包砸过去。

斑坐在窗台上，黑色的尾巴悠闲地摇动着，“你要习惯这件事情。”

话是这么说，理智回笼的春野樱尽量平静地坐到自己的床上。斑看到她挑了个比较远的地方坐，心里多少有点不爽。他从窗台上跳下来，坐到她对面的椅子上。

“你在害怕什么？”

春野樱正因为他的靠近而感到紧张，听到他这么问倒是愣了一下。其实自己是在怕什么呢。这么多年，如果他想要做什么伤害她的事情的话应该早就做了，他自己也说了，来是为了完成欠她的一个愿望。它是自己揉捏了这么长时间的猫咪都是事实，到底是有什么好怕的。

这么一想，她像是豁然开朗了一样。吐出一口气，“嗯，是没什么好怕的。”

斑看到她总算表现得正常了一些，摇了一下尾巴，短促地呜了一声。

春野樱看着他在阳光下慵懒的模样，心里反而有一种遗憾产生：“其实，斑啊，要是你的声音或者长相再软萌一点的话，我觉得可能我很早就不会怕了。”

猫儿不屑地扭过头：“我的长相声音天生就是这样。”

斑是一只通体乌黑的猫儿，体形也是属于猫里面比较大的那一种，其实算不上是讨喜的那一类猫，一双猫眼还微微泛着红，所以说当年春野妈妈怎么都没同意养这只猫，怎么看怎么不吉利，要不是跟春野樱“幼年相识”，估计按照现在的春野樱的审美路上看到也不会去撸一把。

然而事实是春野樱早就习惯了一回家就把斑抱到怀里撸來撸去，大猫明明无奈地逆来顺受的样子总是让她觉得自己也是被这个小生灵喜欢着的。

现在她可没那个胆子撸猫了。

“嗯……那个，斑，我要午睡了，你看……”春野樱有点尴尬，以往都是她抱着猫一起睡的，现在想象真是难以置信。

“你睡吧。”斑说。

空气再次陷入诡异的尴尬。但是春野樱又不好说你要不要出去溜达溜达，总感觉很矫情的样子。于是她只是点点头，和衣躺在床上，翻了个身背对着斑。不知道他在干什么，但是上了一上午的课，春野樱也着实有点累了，她稍微眯了一会儿，陷入了睡眠。

她是被脸上毛茸茸的感觉给弄醒的。伸手揉了揉脸，睁开眼睛。

猫儿的脸近在咫尺。也许是因为刚刚睡醒，她到没有被自己的小动物吓到，直到斑开口说：“再不起来，下午的课就要迟到了。”

春野樱一惊，看向自己的闹钟，果然快要到上课时间了，她赶紧坐起来，梳理自己的头发，“啊，真是谢谢了斑。真是的，今天的闹钟怎么没有响啊——”她咕哝着，抓起自己的包，冲出房间，“我走啦，斑！”

斑就一直坐在床上，春野樱也没有问他在床上呆了多久。他很不喜欢小姑娘有点排斥他的样子，她睡着以后，自己当然也是在原来的老位置那里睡。以前很长时间才习惯她总是对自己动手动脚，现在没有这待遇了，只能自己蹭在一边的斑颇有点郁闷。

他伏在带着小姑娘余热的床褥上抻了个懒腰，然后顺势趴下。说起来最近小姑娘周围的气场可越来越奇怪了，他多少有点不放心。

春野樱再回来的时候看到斑犹豫了一会儿，最后还是试探性地摸了一下他的头。斑哼唧了一声，似乎也没有不满意的样子。她有点放下心来，想着还是可以像以前一样相处。

洗澡出来斑就不在房间里了，她想着可能是出去溜达了就躺倒在床上。

事情会逐渐正常的吧，自己也能慢慢适应。她微微翘了一下嘴角，睡了过去。

第二天春野樱来到学校，精神满满地拿出上课的东西。老师走进来清了一下喉咙，“大家回到自己的位置上，安静一下。”

看老师大概是要什么事情，同学们都安静下来。老师说：“今天我们班来了一位转校生，大家要跟他好好相处哦。进来吧。”

春野樱好奇地看过去，走进来一个黑色长发的青年。

春野樱有点惊讶，这样子，怎么看都不像高中生吧，再说这种发型竟然风纪委都不管吗。

青年走进来将全班人都扫了一眼，那眼神比他们的老师还要威严。最后他的眼神定在春野樱身上，她还没想什么，就被他说话的声音震惊了。

“我是斑，宇智波斑。”

（4）

后面坐着一个吸引了全班目光的转校生，而且该转校生的声音跟自己家的猫一模一样，甚至他看着她的那种带着傲视的感觉的眼睛，也跟那只猫儿分毫不差。

这种情况下，让他前座的春野同学如何专心听讲？魂不守舍地勉强听完了一节课，一下课她就立即转过身面对被安排在自己后面的“转校生”，“你——”

对方双手交叠放在脑后，以十分闲适的姿态靠在椅子上，双腿分开，眼睛半眯着看她。

春野樱准备好的问题一下又卡了壳，像突如其来的风呛进了喉咙，让她把到嘴边的话又吞了回去。“你、你是斑吗？”她几乎是小心翼翼地问。  
“嗯。”青年模样的人从鼻子里面应了一声，丝毫没有给她心理准备的时间的意思。

……

会说话的猫，能变成人的模样也不奇怪吧。

“所以说你到底是为什么要来啊。”春野樱嗫嚅了半天最后只能无奈地问。

斑，或者现在应该说宇智波斑不动声色地将她全身都看了一眼。人类看不到的淡淡的灰气缠绕在她的周身，这是即将面临“劫”的预兆。不过他没有开口解释，仍然是无所谓地说：“无聊，就来了。说不定你上厕所没手纸的时候就会把愿望给许了。”

春野樱红着脸低叱一声:“胡说八道什么呢你。”然后她又想着斑这么着急肯定是想让自己许完愿望就可以潇洒离开,心里生出一种奇怪的好像被嫌弃了一样的感觉,赌气一边转过身一边说:“我没有什么愿望,如果你是担心这个的话就可以走了。”  
然后她就不再看他。  
一根手指从背后戳地,“喂,生气了?”  
“没有。”春野樱闷闷地说。  
“好了 ,别生气了。”斑收回了手,“回去跟你说。”  
她愣了一下,难道不是他刚才说的那个样子吗。不过这个时候上课铃已经响了 ,她再想问也只能先忍住准备上课。然后她开始担心要上人类的课的斑。  
他能懂吗?  
下一节课的老师走了进来，这是一节数学课。“今天的课堂来一次小测。”  
话音刚落，台下一片哀嚎，这种突如其来的测试总是让所有名为“学生”的群体苦不堪言。春野樱当然不是这种类型的学生，不过她担心的不是自己，她偷偷向后转了一点，低声问：“斑，你没问题吗？”

“哦——你担心这个啊。”斑的声音传来，“那帮我作弊如何？”

春野樱一口回绝，“怎么可能。”然后她想了想，缓和了一下口气，“最多后面帮你补习。”

斑笑了一声，“不用了，我自己会解决好的。”

听到他这么说，而且前面老师已经开始发试卷了，春野樱只好坐直身子不再多说。

这次考试真的很难啊。春野樱皱着眉看题目，旁边的学生看到学霸春野樱都对着试卷“面露难色”，心里都绝望无比，连她都觉得难的试卷，他们这些人还怎么活啊。

其实春野樱没有觉得做不出来，只怕斑做不出来。试卷很快就做了大半，眼看着周围的同学都开始抓耳挠腮，她忍不住想向后面瞄一瞄斑的状态。

呼啦——拉开椅子的声音响起，一个高大的人从她身边走过。教室里响起小小的喧哗声，这种难度的测试，竟然还有人提前交卷？

春野樱目瞪口呆地看着斑走到讲台边，将自己的试卷递给老师。老师同样惊讶地看着他，然后低下头开始批阅他的试卷。

斑侧了侧头，看着春野樱露出一个挑眉的笑容，好像在说“还担心我呢，你怎么还没做完”。

春野樱被这么一激，低头开始迅速解答剩下的题目。笑话，要不是心里担心他，自己也早就做完了。

她做完最后一题的时候，听到老师的赞叹声，“宇智波同学真是优秀啊，这种程度的测试竟然能拿满分呢。”

“哇，这么厉害。”

“不是吧，我才做了一半……”

“不知道和春野谁比较厉害……”

春野樱站起来走到讲台边，斑已经拿着自己的卷子准备下去了，他看了春野樱一眼，似笑非笑。她怀着一点争强好胜的心理将卷子递给老师，顺便回击了个不服气的眼神。

“春野同学也很不错。”老师批改完了笑着说，“只是最后这里有个计算错误，要扣一点分呢。”

她暗自握了一下拳，“好的，谢谢老师。”

*

当春野樱和斑一起走在回家的路上时，她仍然对于自己很少犯的粗心大意的错误自我批评。

“你在想什么呢？”斑余光看着默然不言的小姑娘，“该不会成绩没我高生气了吧？”

“才没有呢。”春野樱摇头，“我只是觉得犯那种程度的错误不应该。”

斑哂笑一声，“你还是这么较真。”

听他这么说，春野樱来了点兴趣，她暂时从自己的粗心大意里面脱离出来，饶有兴味地问：“那，斑，我上辈子是个什么样的人？”

斑微微仰头看天，好像在回忆，“唔，我想想——”

春野樱一脸期待。

“是个——聪明的笨蛋吧。”

春野樱一愣，斑已经走远了。“喂，说谁笨蛋呢！”她赶上去，“聪明就聪明，别擅自加名词啦。”她有点气急败坏。斑看着她的样子笑，“说了你又不信，还问我干嘛。”

春野樱一时语塞，然后堆起谄媚的笑：“我错了我错了，再多给我讲讲呗。”

“给你讲，我有什么好处？”斑斜睨着她。

“嗯……你想要什么？”春野樱也不知道自己有什么能当报酬的东西，只好把问题还给他。

“今天晚上让我睡你床上。”

！！！

春野樱的脸一下爆红，马上向四周看有没有人，还好现在路上只有他们两个人，“喂！你，你不要突然暴言啊！”

“我说是拟态，你想什么呢？”斑自然地说。

可是我现在知道你能变成个大男人了！春野樱在心里吐槽。不过她纠结了半天，最终还是对自己的前世的好奇压倒了羞耻心。

反正以前也抱着睡过不少次了。她一闭眼睛，壮士断腕一样，“好！你不准乱来哦。”

“上辈子你给我挡了一道天劫之雷就死了。最后也没有许愿。”斑挑着他知道的事情讲了讲，然后总结了她短短的一生。

“诶，这样啊。”春野樱有点惆怅，“竟然都没有谈恋爱就死了吗。”

斑恢复了猫儿的状态坐在椅子上，圆圆的猫眼暼了她一眼，“你就对于为我挡雷才死没有什么看法吗？”

春野樱双手托腮，“嗯，我现在能理解你为什么说我是个笨蛋了。”

他摇了摇尾巴，“哦？”

“如果是现在的我的话，肯定不会这么做的。反正你会没问题的吧，我应该相信你的能力，老老实实把愿望许了，别麻烦你这辈子还要来找我。”春野樱认真地说。

猫脸看不出来什么表情，斑最后只是打了个哈欠，“看来你比上辈子聪明多了。”

“好啦。”听完了自己上辈子的故事，春野樱放下了一样地说，“你该告诉我你为什么要到我的学校里了吧？”

“因为你上辈子破坏历劫规则给我挡了一道雷，所以这辈子你会有一次天劫。”斑淡淡地说，“我得防止你许愿之前又死了。”

“啊？什么天劫啊。”春野樱紧张起来。

“没什么，”斑用爪子顺了顺毛，“再被劈一次罢了。”

“这一点都不是没什么吧！”

“这次不会再让你受着的。”斑没有看她，语气也并没有加重，但春野樱就是一怔。

这次不会再让她受着。

她一下就安心下来。

*

虽然有斑的保证，但是春野樱还是开始有点担心自己莫名其妙什么时候就会被雷劈了。

今天斑说有点事情要处理，没有去学校。座椅后面空空荡荡的，她还真有些不习惯，听课也难得有些心不在焉。好不容易放学回到家，一开门就看到猫儿坐在自己的椅子上。她欣喜地喊了一声：“斑——”

伏着的猫坐起来，露出肚子和腿上的白毛。

春野樱停住了要去摸它的手。斑是纯黑的。

陌生的猫优雅地坐着，尾巴环在身边。

“你好呀，樱小姐，我是泉奈，斑的弟弟。”

（5）

如果前面没有经历了自己认识多年的猫不仅能说话还能变身的话，春野樱现在可能会有点崩溃，但是即使如此她还是呆滞了一会儿小心地贴着墙站好：“是你，说话了吧？”

“是的哦，樱小姐。”那只自称泉奈的猫还点了点头。

春野樱并没有放松下来，她仍然像站军姿一样站在门口，手还放在门把手上，随时准备打开门跑出去：“你是斑的弟弟？来找我，有什么事情吗？”她当然不会觉得斑从来没对自己提到的家庭成员会无缘无故“正好”在斑不在的时候来找她。

“不用紧张啊樱小姐。”他远比斑清朗的声音里带着笑意，“难道是我这幅模样与你交流让你觉得不适了吗？唔，那么——”

嘭的一声，她下意识地抬手捂住自己的眼睛，再睁开的时候，只见面前站着一个光风霁月的青年，看着她的黑色眼睛十分温和，“这样会觉得好一些吗？”

春野樱看着眼前漂亮的过分的青年，有点反应不过来，脑子里面划过的想法根本不受控制：

斑和他的弟弟怎么除了颜色其他方面都不大像啊……

与其说这样会好一点不如说面对一个陌生男性更紧张了……

拜托你变回猫的样子行不行……

她这么想着，也说了出来：“那个，其实你变成猫说话我也可以接受的。”

“哦，是吗？”泉奈笑着说，“但是其实我觉得跟人类说话的时候保持人类的样子会比较好呢。”他摸了摸自己束在脑后的黑发，“不然总觉得你们不会严肃地对待我说的话。”

不不不，你绝对误会了，谁会不严肃地对待一只会说话的猫啊。春野樱在心里吐槽。

泉奈自然地在自己刚才呆的椅子上坐下来，轻松从容得像不是在春野樱的房间里而是在自己的卧室中一样。“其实我这次过来，是为了兄长的事情。”

“嗯，请说。”春野樱用上了非常得体的敬语，泉奈听了失笑，“樱小姐，你还是坐下来吧，现在看起来好像我随时准备吃了你一样呢。”

春野樱惊了一下：“你们、你们还吃人吗……”

泉奈挑了一下眉毛，“当然有的猫妖是会吃人的——”

春野樱浑身一抖，门把手已经换开了半圈。

一只手握住了她的手。春野樱出了一身冷汗，她马上扭过头，青年含笑的脸就在她背后，不知道什么时候神不知鬼不觉就离开了原来的位置，她的手心也开始出汗，使了点力气才将自己的手从泉奈的手中抽了出来跳到一边，不过也脱离了门把手的范围。

泉奈笑得人畜无害，“樱小姐不用害怕，吃人这种事情是低等妖怪才会干的，我是个脱离了低级趣味的妖怪。”

春野樱咽了口口水，觉得这家伙刚才绝对是故意的，既然知道自己会紧张，又何必说会吃人之类。现在失去了随时出逃的有利位置，她只能慢慢移动到窗户旁边，“你说吧。”她尽量保持着冷静，“我听着呢。”

泉奈悠哉地靠在门上，“嗯。哥哥应该已经跟你说了关于天劫的事情吧？”

春野樱点头，“他说不能让我在许愿之前死了。”所以你最好也别对我打什么主意不然你哥哥会不满意的。

“唔……其实我想说的是，樱小姐，你能自己去对付天劫吗？”

春野樱一愣，“什么意思？”

“就是别让我哥哥给你挡劫，他自己的百年之期也快到了。你自己找个悲壮点的背景音乐，爽快得给劈一下，然后我们下辈子再见，怎么样？”泉奈轻快地说着，就像只是在跟她商量晚饭吃什么一样。

春野樱看着他眨了几下眼睛，他那副样子还真不像是在建议另一个人老老实实去死。

“可是，斑说我的天劫是因为我上辈子……”

“既然你已经知道，”泉奈脸上的笑容变淡了一些，“你难道不觉得那只是损人不利己的送人头行为吗？”

她一时语塞，半晌勉强说：“你了解的现代词汇还挺多。”

“因为我是个符合时代潮流的猫妖。”他倒是没有直接忽略她的题外话，然后接着说，“那时候如果不是你挡了那一下，哥哥说不定都已经成为九尾猫了，也老早就完成了欠你的愿望，回到族中找一位门当户对的新娘，现在孩子都不知道生几窝了。”

“我……”春野樱说不出话来，脑子里先模拟出斑身边环绕着一群喵喵叫的小猫的场景，然后又变成她曾经多次见到的，猫态的斑和人类样子的斑，都常常看着遥远的地方，不知道在想什么，只是看起来很寂寞。

春野樱只是个高中生，她所知道的路过就是那些知恩图报，为他人着想，生命的价值并不在于长短等等这样鬼扯的道理，被说到自己拖了人家的事情，多少有些自责。

“你可能不知道我们猫妖的命运。”见她沉默不语，泉奈一手撑着下巴，看着窗外自言自语一样地开口，“八尾以后，每一百年都要换一根尾巴，经受剥皮抽骨的痛苦，永远不能逃脱，直到死在某一次天劫中。”他的眼睛很渺远，似乎看到了自己一次一次死里逃生的过往，“我和哥哥的父母，还有我的其他哥哥，都死在天劫中了。本来哥哥是最有可能跨过那道门槛的，只是你上辈子挡掉了最强的天劫之雷，哥哥才又进入了这个死循环。”

他的声音并不矫情，诉说的事情却过于沉重悲伤，让她觉得自己好像已经成了半个罪人，“那，还有别的方法让你们成为九尾吗？”

泉奈转动眼珠看她，“据说很久以前曾经有一个人类许愿让八尾猫拥有九尾，于是出现了世界上第一只大圆满的九尾之猫，成为了无所不能的存在。”

春野樱眼睛一亮，“那我——”

“你上辈子许了这个愿望了。”泉奈懒懒地打断了她，“但是并没有实现。因为你不是真心希望哥哥拥有九尾吧。”

明明青年的语气并不严厉，但是这短短的时间里面，春野樱已经不知道语塞了多少次。他说的每一件事情都像是无声地指责，让她不自觉地觉得自己真是欠了别人太多。

就在她无言以对的这些时间里，泉奈站起来，又一下变回了猫的模样。“还请好好考虑吧，樱小姐。我过段时间会再来拜访的。”春野樱还没来得及叫住他，那个轻灵的小动物就跃出了窗户，徒留她一个人呆呆地看着黑漆漆的窗外。

*

当天晚上晚点的时候斑就回来了。比起以前他还会在晚上的时候离开，现在几乎是天天时时呆在春野樱身边。他从窗户进入房间的时候，甩动的尾巴顿了一下，看着坐在椅子上发呆的女孩，“泉奈来过了？”直言不讳地问。

春野樱没想到他这么直接，一时都没想好搪塞的理由，只好点点头，“嗯，你走的时候他来了一趟，说是你的弟弟。”

斑打了个哈欠，“他来说什么，是不是叫我回去结婚生崽？”他无所谓地问，某些词直接戳中了春野樱的神经。

“斑啊，你多大了？”春野樱问。

斑睨了她一眼，“一千一百九十九，怎么了？”

她张开嘴，似乎是想说什么，最后她开着玩笑问，“这么老了，竟然还不生崽吗？”

“不急。”斑淡淡地说，“把你这边的事情解决完了也不迟。”

“你们的生命可真是长啊。”春野樱感叹着，怎么听起来都有些伤感，“不像我们人类，区区几十年就要死了。”

斑跳到她的膝盖上舒舒服服地团起来，打着哈欠，“你不懂。妖怪是没有能够转世的灵魂的，倒是人类，总能一代一代转世下去。我们死亡就是永远的消失。”

春野樱摸着他的毛的手一颤，斑好像没有发现一样继续说，“所以某方面而言，你们也有强大的一面。很少有方法能毁灭一个人类的灵魂。”

女孩沉默了一会儿，手上摸着他的动作倒是没停，斑惬意地眯起眼睛，喉间发出无意识地呼噜声。就在他准备睡一会儿的时候，女孩的声音响起，“斑，能不能让我见一见你的真身？”

斑懒懒地睁开眼睛看她，春野樱看起来很认真。

“可以。”他爬起来，弓起背伸了个懒腰，黑色的毛发一起一伏，“找个宽敞点的地方吧。”

他们避开春野樱的父母，来到了小镇上的后山，确定四周无人以后，斑在空地中间解除了拟态。

春野樱张大嘴，眼睁睁看着那只虽然比较庞大但是也还算正常的猫儿不断变大，比两个自己还高，简直——简直像她在图册上看到的猛犸象。

随着他体型变化的还有尾巴，原本只有一只的尾巴不断分叉，她在心里默数着……

一，二，三，四，五……她愣住了，再仔细去看，确实只有五条。为什么不是八条？

“怎么了？”斑的声音听起来更加浑厚，还带着回声一样。

春野樱摇头，“不，就是，你怎么有这么多尾巴？”

斑在她面前伏下身子，“尾巴的数量代表着我们的力量，会随着修炼增加数量。反正出来了，要不要去转一圈？”他轻描淡写地略过了她的问题，转而问。

春野樱踌躇了一下，“你这么大，不会被看到吗？”

斑喉咙里笑了一声，“放心，我会让他们看不见的。”

春野樱一愣，最后还是爬上了斑的脊背，揪住几撮毛。脱离拟态以后连他的毛发都变刚硬了不少。

“趴好了。”斑说了一声，然后刷一下，跳出了森林。春野樱睁开眼睛向下看去，被风吹开的毛发后面，是灯火阑珊的小镇，天有点冷，但是因为她趴在他身上，猫儿高于人类的温度让她并不会受到多少寒意。

风在他们耳边呼啸而过，斑在屋顶和树木上跳跃，背上的春野樱却并不受到颠簸。他们绕了镇子一圈以后回到了一开始的山头。斑的速度确实很快，这一圈下来一个小时都没到。

春野樱横坐在斑的背上晃荡着腿，他微微低着头，她能看见脚下小镇的全景和空中巨大的月轮。

“呐，斑，人的灵魂在什么情况下会毁灭？”春野樱随口问。

斑笑了一声，“被天劫之雷劈狠了就会毁灭。所以你这个小丫头这次可得小心了。”

春野樱也笑。

她过于聪明机慧，很多事情一下就在她脑子里串联起来，为什么泉奈想让她自己去经历雷劫，明明再找她的转世会非常麻烦；为什么差点成了九尾猫的斑现在只有五条尾巴；为什么上辈子替斑挡了雷劫的自己现在还在轮回中。

泉奈说得对，真是损人不利己。

（6）

斑似乎是在准备着什么事情，总是会在夜间出去，不过都是在春野樱睡着的时候，她之所以知道是因为有时候半夜醒来会看到他跳出窗户，或者正从窗户那儿回来。但到了早上黑色的大猫都会好好地躺在她的床尾，因为她起床的动静而稍微睁一下猫眼。

春野樱问过他去干什么了，斑总是打着哈欠说：“族中有一点事情，加上你天劫的日子就快到了，我也要做一些准备。”

听到他说天劫两字，春野樱沉默下来。斑瞟了她一眼，悠哉地说：“是泉奈跟你说了什么吧？你不要多想，好好活下去，把愿望许了。对我而言，你死了才是最麻烦的事情。”

春野樱点点头表示明白了。斑没有具体问泉奈对她说了什么，就像是不管说了什么他都不在意一样。春野樱趴在床上摸着打盹的斑的背，似乎是漫不经心地问：“斑，你们猫妖的尾巴是可以无限变多的吗？”

斑的喉咙里发出舒服的呼噜声，也不知道怎么的竟然还能正常说话，不过说起来猫也并没有能够像人类一样的发声器官，可能他说话的方法本来就是独特的吧，“不是，我们最多可以修炼到九尾，但是很难，几乎没有猫妖成功过。”

“诶，那就是所有的咯？”春野樱眼睛一亮，“是哪一位啊？”

“只是传说中的存在，现在已经不在现界了，也没有谁见过他。”斑言简意赅地说着，并没有跟她深入探讨的意思。她有点失望，但是尽量没有表现出来，而是很快就又把话题转移到别的地方去了。

泉奈第二次来找她的时候，是一个雨天，春野樱回到家门口，就看到一只猫儿坐在自己家门外的屋檐下面，微微仰头，从侧面来看十分透亮的猫眼不知道在看着什么。

春野樱走过去，迟疑了一下，看了看四周还是打了个招呼：“泉奈？”

猫儿转过来眯了眯眼睛，明明是不会让人感觉到笑这种表情的猫脸，但是她就是觉得，它是对自己笑了一下。“又来打扰了，樱小姐。”他的声音真的和斑一点都不像，清朗而且温和，就像现在的雨，虽然从灰暗的天幕中落下，但是总有那么一种别样的纯粹感。

春野樱却没想跟他一起进去，她撑着伞在门口蹲下来，微微仰头的动作跟泉奈刚才的动作一模一样。泉奈的脚步一顿，然后歪了歪头，在她身边再次坐了下来。

屋檐下，粉色的伞遮着一人一猫。

“泉奈，你来是希望我答应你上次的事情吗？”她的余光看到猫儿点了点头，他脖子内侧的白毛沾了点水汽，显出淡淡的灰色。

“……其实啊，我也没想着一定要谁来保护我。”春野樱看着天，“天劫什么的，这么无稽之谈的事情如果真的要落在我身上，那别人怎么帮都是挡不掉的吧。”她把头埋进双膝之间，许久之后都没有说话。

泉奈看着不断落下的雨滴。人类都是非常自私的存在，为了存续能做出的事情之丑恶远超他们这些心智发展缓慢的妖怪的想象。他这次来只是想再刺激刺激小姑娘的良心，让她自觉一点别再扯着他的兄长。

没想到小姑娘的觉悟这么高。

“在此之前，我有一些事情要弄明白。”春野樱转头看着泉奈猫，“你答应我，我就答应你。”

“你说。”泉奈痛快地答应，一是因为小姑娘这爽快的性子很对他的胃口，还有就是她只要答应了，自己的兄长总会少点烦心事。

“如果我没有度过你们所说的‘天劫’的话，你们至少要让我的父母忘记我，到别的地方去生活。”春野樱直接地说，流畅程度就像是深思熟虑后的结果。

这不是一件简单的事情，一个人只要出生在世上，就会留下各种各样的印记，也会和不同的人结下不同的羁绊，要让两个人忘记一个在他们生命中占据了极大存在的人几乎是不可能的事情，古话说，人死缘灭，就是这个道理。

人死才能缘灭。

但是泉奈想了想，难则难已，也不是完全没可能做到，最多多费点功夫，几十年很快就会过去的。“还有什么？”

春野樱深吸一口气，“我想知道上辈子的事情。”

泉奈悠闲地舔了舔爪子，“哥哥没有跟你说吗？”

“说了一点。”她回答，“但是他肯定有很多事情没说吧。泉奈，我现在基本上能确定斑自从我出生的时候就在我身边保护我，为什么他要这样——费尽心思保护我，我想知道。而且你至少要让我知道你为什么非要我去死。”

她带着一点并无恶意的嘲笑看着他，“被天劫之雷劈中的话我会魂飞魄散的吧？”

泉奈并没有因为自己的动机被戳穿而有丝毫的尴尬，“哦，你知道了。哥哥还真是什么都告诉你。”见他面无愧色，春野樱也只好收敛了准备看他怎么收场的表情。

“我可以让你看到前世之景，不过春野樱，你必须答应我看完之后老老实实自己去挨天劫，否则我立刻就杀了你，并且以后你的每一世，我都会在找到你的时候立刻杀了你。”

他的声音像淬了毒的蜜糖，甜美又恐怖，不过已经决定面对几乎无解的劫难的春野樱已经不像上次那么怕他了，她摇了摇头说，“泉奈，你说话不要像黑社会一样，这是上个世纪的潮流。”

“诶——这样啊。”泉奈同样是黑色的尾巴甩了甩，“我跟电视上学的。好，我们走吧。”

春野樱一愣，“走？去哪儿？”

泉奈歪着头指了指她的卧室窗户，“这事儿不好办，得找个安全安静的地方。”

*

泉奈说他的妖力的特殊能力能让春野樱短暂还魂，回到前世的身体上，看她所经历的一切。

所以当春野樱发现自己一身厚重的和服走在木制的回廊上时并没有多惊讶。她无法控制，只能拥有这具身体的主人的视角，“她”正在急匆匆地要赶到什么地方去，侍女焦急的声音在背后响起，“她”却只是充耳不闻，非常不符合礼节地拎着自己的衣服，冲到马厩，牵出一匹马一跨而上，动作倒是十分娴熟。然后飞速冲出了大宅，向视野中的一座高山而去。

周围的环境非常阴暗，不知道是泉奈的术的原因还是这时候的天气本身如此。

春野樱的心情渐渐和“她”重合，焦急，悲伤，痛苦，积聚在心里，是少女春野樱从来没体会过的。

到了山脚下的时候，马儿像是感知到了什么一样，死活不愿意再踏前一步，“她”抽了马几鞭子，无奈只好下了马，想了想，脱掉了外面臃肿的罩衫等等，只留一件白色的中衣就开始向山上行进。

春野樱看到山路变得越发崎岖，女孩无数次摔倒又爬起来，血沾满了她的手掌和膝盖，白色的中衣已经血迹斑斑，也被旁逸斜出的树枝刮得破破烂烂，可是她的速度一点都没有变慢，还是固执一心，向山顶行进。

天空中乌云密布，林间的光线暗到像是到了将夜的时候，阴冷的风一阵一阵刮下来，春野樱却能够感觉到女孩心里没有一点恐惧，只有坚定的，想要到达某个地方的心情。

终于到达了雷云密布的山顶，她披头散发，几乎站立不稳，但还是四处看去，直到看到那硕然巨物。

黑色如钢针一般的毛发，完全变成血红的眼睛，脊背紧绷，八条尾巴劈斩着空气，他对着乌云密布的天空发出威胁性的低吼。

“斑！”

斑！

她们两个一个在心里喊，一个喊出了口。那个庞大的身影一僵，不可思议地转头，瞪着狼狈得不行的女孩，“谁让你来的，回去！”他轰隆的声音包含着怒气。

女孩心里一痛，但是还没等她说话，乌云中第一道雷电已经劈下，直直落到斑身上，巨响过后他一个趔趄，毛发焦了一片。

渡劫开始了。

斑已经无暇顾及她，只能匆忙地吼了一声，“躲到石头后面去！不准出来！”

女孩立刻找了一块巨石躲到了后面，然后小心地探出头。

八尾的天雷不断落到他身上，斑在每一次雷电之后都努力站了起来，迎接下一道试炼。恐怖到没有人类能够想象到的力量将他一次次劈倒外地，血流成河。

春野樱觉得自己的视线开始模糊，小姑娘哭了。

“斑……”她嗫嚅着，抽泣着叫他的名字。斑终于在一道雷以后没有站起来。

但是乌云在聚集，他们一起向那个地方看去，几乎成了黑色的云层中，黑色的闪电若隐若现，给人的恐怖感根本不是刚才那些天劫之雷能比拟的。

斑仍然侧卧在地上，肚子一颤一颤，血在不断流出来，她们看不到他的脸，

咔嚓——

最后一道天罚之雷劈下。

“斑——！！”女孩冲了出去。白光淹没视线之前，她们看到斑错愕的眼睛。

这一下，肯定会死的吧，那有的事情必须尽早做了——

“斑——我的愿望是，希望你能拥有九尾！”

春野樱漂浮在半空中，乌云已经散开了，光柱落下来，落到幻化成人型抱着自己上一世的尸体的斑身上。他低垂着头，她看不到他的脸。虽然不能再与女孩通感，但痛苦的感觉一点没少地盘踞在心间。

他的身后开始冒出他拥有的尾巴，八条尾巴，中间一条慢慢脱落下来，然后长出了一条新的。一定很疼吧，她看到他抱着自己的手骨节泛白。

“你的愿望，还是没有实现啊。”他似哭似笑的话语声响起，春野樱只觉得心如刀绞，不知道是谁的感情。

“我一向不喜欢欠别人什么。”斑说着，不知道做了什么，背后的三条尾巴在迅速枯萎，肉眼可见的亮光灌入少女的尸体。

“——我会来找你的。”

巨大的拉力传来，春野樱被强行带离了这个时空。她睁开眼睛的时候，枕头尽湿。春野樱用一只手遮住眼睛，对泉奈笑着说，“泉奈，我的愿望果然不是斑能拥有九尾。”

泉奈默然不语。这种关头没有讽刺她的必要。

蒙着眼睛的春野樱脑子里反复播放着女孩最后的心愿：

我啊，想和斑永远在一起。

*

斑怎么都没想到，自己的弟弟竟然会把他囚禁起来。作为八尾的泉奈确实在实际上比仅剩五尾的自己要强大很多。但是这样犯上的行为一千多年来从来没有过。

“泉奈，我给你最后一次机会。”斑看着禁制范围外的泉奈，语气非常可怕，“放我出去。”

“我会放你出来的，哥哥。”泉奈温和地说，“等小姑娘度过天劫。”

“……别以为你是我弟弟我就不会废你几尾。”斑一拳砸在墙上，这个禁制让他甚至无法保持拟态或者原型。

泉奈耸了耸肩，“那也是几百年以后的事情了。哥哥，到时候你还会为一个灰飞烟灭的女人废我几尾吗？”他好像想起了什么，忽然笑了一下，“嗯，也不是没有可能，毕竟你都为了她废了自己几尾了。”

说完他就向外走。

斑低声叫住了他，声音紧绷隐忍，“泉奈，拜托你，没有我的话，她——”

“会死。”泉奈冷冷地说，“哥哥，这就是我想要的。”他不再止步，离开了禁制房间。

斑坐在禁制中，想尽了一切办法，可是五尾和八尾的力量相差实在是过于悬殊，他对于如何破开禁制毫无办法。

这里没有白天黑夜，他的心情每一分每一秒都变得更加糟糕，本来想着只要小姑娘不做傻事，自己总能保她这辈子长乐无忧，没想到竟然栽在另一个亲近的人身上。

就在他想着怎么把泉奈传唤回来的时候，忽然强大的力量破空而来，直接撞开了禁制，疯狂地灌入他身上。

斑呆愣地站在原地。

这是他用来粘连当年她的灵魂的三尾之力，现在无视一切隔离规则，回到了他身上。

这也意味着，那个灵魂不存在了。

（7）

八尾的力量回到他身上以后，泉奈的禁制对于他来说就完全失去了束缚力，他只动了动手指禁制就像阳光下的冰片一样碎开，瞬间就消失了。

斑在原地站了一会儿，然后看向自己的力量回来的方向。身体里充盈的能量让他连指尖都开始颤抖，不做些什么的话，身体就快爆炸了一样。

黑色的毛发顺着他身上所有的毛孔疯狂生长，几秒钟之后站着的一身黑衣的男人就已经变成了一只恐怖的动物，血色的瞳孔毫无感情，一跃就跳上了云端。

泉奈站在深坑旁边，坑底冒着青烟，什么都看不见。天劫之雷，完完全全落在一个人类身上的话，连灰都不会剩下。这次可没有斑来给她分担一部分了，她几乎话都没说就陨灭在规则的雷劫下。

身后可怕的力量突然破空而来，作为八尾猫妖的泉奈只感受到可怕的致命威胁传来，竟然毫无反抗的时机，瞬间就被打飞了出去。他直直地撞到一棵树上，五脏剧痛，喉头腥甜，流出血来。他看到自己的兄长只是冷漠地瞥了他一眼，就走到那边的深坑旁边，看着坑底。

他的小姑娘啊，就埋葬在这个地方了。她只是个脆弱的人类，皮娇肉嫩，他记得她刚开始蹒跚学步的时候，每次摔倒都会嚎啕大哭，但是膝盖上其实根本就没有什么伤口。即使是长大以后，那些细小的擦伤，磕碰，都会让她皱眉，虽然她不再哭泣，不再跑到她的母亲身边讨取爱怜，但是他知道她是个怕疼的小姑娘。

这么怕疼的小姑娘，被摧筋断骨的天雷劈中。那是多么疼啊。她离去之前，有没有哭泣，有没有希望谁来将她揽进怀里安慰？

他的呼吸变得越来越粗重，胸腔中自己一直不屑于去弄清楚的情感鼓动着要脱出胸膛。

泉奈靠在树上，苦笑着吐血。他比哥哥更了解他对那个女人的感情，但是即使再来一次，他还是会作出同样的选择。只要这个女孩死了，斑就不用再给她挡天劫，也不必再束缚在愿望的债中。毕竟不久就是斑升到六尾的天劫之期，他不想因为一个人类再让哥哥经受任何威胁。

“哥哥……”他略有虚弱地开口，斑却像听不见一样丝毫没有回应。泉奈看着他忽然一愣，斑身上散发出一种诡异的强大气场，但是又有点熟悉。

他突然瞪大了眼睛，努力向天上看去。刚才春野樱经历雷劫后的阴云竟然没有消散，反而更加浓密地集中起来，直接覆盖了整片天空。乌云中电闪雷鸣，酝酿着极为恐怖的力量。

哥哥要渡劫了！

泉奈怎么也想不明白为什么斑的雷劫会提前来临，但是当他再次看向站在远处的人时更加惊讶地张开了嘴巴。斑已经在天劫的压力下变成了原型，八条巨大的尾巴在他身后舞动，更让泉奈震惊的是，除了八条尾巴以外，还有第九条淡淡的虚影！

不过他很快就反应过来，想必是斑曾经用来维系春野樱的灵魂的三尾之力回到了他的身上，而斑已经快要生出六尾，所以力量溢出冲破了瓶颈，这样异常的能量波动才提前引来了天劫。

也就是说，只能容纳八尾力量的躯体界限已经被他打破了！只要经过这次天劫的话——

斑极有可能成为数千年来的第一位九尾妖猫！

泉奈的内心无比激荡，但此时他什么都不能说，只能眼睁睁地看着兄长经受他从来没有见到过的恐怖天劫。

斑的内心毫无波动。他看着头顶上不期而至的劫云，竟然没有像从前每一次渡劫一样连血液都开始沸腾。

度过这一劫，有什么用呢，可能他还会卷入猫妖永远的八尾轮回，可能能飞升成为那遥不可及的存在，又能如何呢？轮回之中再也没有他等着的那个人了。

第一道天劫之雷落下来的时候，斑一动未动，并没有调度自己的力量来抵御，那雷劫直接狠狠劈在他身上。泉奈大惊失色，“哥哥！”

斑仍然垂首站在云下，焦黑的伤口中流出的血蜿蜒着流进大坑。

泉奈此刻还暂时没有行动的能力，见斑丝毫没有渡劫的欲望，简直心急如焚，本来这次天劫就较以往更为险恶，他还如此没有求生欲，过不了多久就会灰飞烟灭的。努力抑制住胸口的剧痛，泉奈提着声音大喊：“哥哥！樱小姐还有遗言留给你！如果你想知道的话，请一定要度过天劫！”

斑浑身一震，回过头看了他一眼，已经毫无波动的血色眼睛终于有了一点光彩。

第二道天雷劈下的时候，他身上泛起白色的光芒，立刻消耗了雷劫的大部分能量。见状泉奈终于放下了一点心，自己也开始调息。

恐怖的雷劫进行了几乎半天才终于止歇。这中间斑无数次被劈倒在地上，又无数次站了起来。泉奈不知道是因为自己说的那句话还是他终于有了求生的欲望。

最后一道天劫之雷狠狠劈下后，斑一边吐血一边努力站了身子，身上的皮肉几乎全都碎烂了，但他一点都没有即将死去的征兆，而是屹立在那里，等待着接下来规则的审判。

乌云渐渐散开，耀眼的阳光穿过云层落到他身上，泉奈一时被强光闪耀得睁不开眼睛，吃力地抬手挡了一下。通过手指缝，他看到，第九条尾巴从斑的身后长出，并且与其他的八尾一起晃动着，没有任何一尾凋落。

他的眼睛里流出泪来。这不仅是斑一人挣脱了猫妖的宿命，也是整个猫妖一族挣脱了规则赋予的宿命。

第九条尾巴长出来以后，规则的祝福迅速愈合着斑身上因为天劫而留下的伤口，华丽的毛发重新覆盖了他的身体，他仰头停顿了一会儿，全部复原以后变成了人类的样子，转身走到泉奈的身边，没有在那金光下多呆任何一会儿。

“她说什么？”他低声问。

泉奈苦笑一声。竟然真是为了那个女孩才踏破了困顿无数猫妖的诅咒吗？但是斑现在估计也没心情跟他说其他的话，泉奈伸出一只手，几秒钟以后，淡淡的白色光晕出现在掌心，一个女孩的虚影出现了。

是春野樱的灵魂残片。

“斑，”她微笑着，“对不起，没听你的话，我觉得自己的事情还是要自己来承担。一直以来，谢谢你。啊，对了，最后，我要许愿了，斑，听好哦。”她俏皮地一眨眼，斑垂在身边的手指一颤，忍了很久才没有伸手去抚摸再也摸不到的脸颊。

“我真的没有什么还能实现的愿望了，所以我把这个愿望还给你。”她笑得眉眼弯弯，粉色的头发无风自动，“我把我的愿望给陪伴我这么长时间的斑，许个愿吧！”她笑着笑着，眼中流出泪来，“再见了。”

白光闪烁了一下，少女浅淡的虚影几乎已经看不见了。

“许愿吧，哥哥。”泉奈虚弱地说，“趁她的灵魂还有残余。”一旦她的灵魂完全消失，他们之间的契约也就结束了。

斑笑了起来。

泉奈不解地看着他：“哥哥？”

斑笑得爽快极了，“真是个厉害的丫头。很好，我的愿望是——”

“——用我的九尾之力，换得你的完整灵魂再入轮回。”

泉奈听得心神剧震，他想伸手阻止，阻止兄长用一个神话去换如此不值，每一生都如同草芥一样的人类的灵魂。但是他动不了，最初的那一击伤害太大了。

本来残破不堪即将消散的人类的灵魂爆射出强烈的白光，无比蓬勃地遮住了泉奈的视线，光芒最盛的时候飞射了出去，消失在天际。同时他看到那从来没有猫妖拥有的九尾几乎立刻凋落了。

重塑灵魂，需要多少逆天的力量啊，顷刻之间化为乌有。

泉奈心中悲愤，咬牙切齿地说：“哥哥，我真的不应该告诉你这件事。”

成了最普通的猫妖的斑却不再像一开始一样对这个弟弟愤怒不已，他无所谓地看了他一眼，“如果你没有告诉我，你觉得我还会在乎什么九尾吗？”

说完他转身就走了。泉奈毕竟是强大的妖怪，过一段时间就会复原，斑并没有完全原谅他，所以并没有留下只言片语。

泉奈心中伤感无比，但是忧伤的感情太多，他一时也想不起来到底是哪个。也许是史诗一般的九尾消失在自己面前，也许是兄长短时间内大概是不会见自己了，也许是那个女孩最后留在灵魂中的愿望。

世事无常，当真如此。

*

“斑，你们猫妖都只有三条尾巴吗？”

“不，每一百年我们都会长一条新的尾巴，直到八尾，几乎没有猫妖能修炼出九尾。”

“诶，连你也不行吗？”

“哼，我自然是可以的。”

“吹牛，你的九尾呢？”

“……我看看你今天晚上是不想睡了，嗯？”

“哎，哎，别呀。哈哈，当我没问。”

……

猫生九尾，便是圆满。我虽未有九尾，却亦圆满了。

因为你就是我的九尾。

［END］


	5. 【斑樱】不枉浮生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原著向，斑爷未死设定

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> madasaku

和宇智波斑一起搬进宇智波大宅的时候，春野樱其实是没什么实感的。她曾经进来过，也曾经很向往以某种特殊的身份住进来，现在似乎算是心愿得偿，但是其实差得还是很远。

至少她当初向往着与之一起住进来的人并不是想要颠覆世界的人之一。

第四次忍界大战以后，宇智波斑意外被给予了一具新的肉体凡胎，不知道是他解放的力量过于强大给他留下了一部分还是机缘巧合获得了什么庇佑。为了一个战后的好名声，加上初代目回到净土之前的一番交代，他最终还是被强行接纳进了村子，当然，有些事情还是进行了扭曲。

比如斑也是被辉夜蒙蔽，而且他的本意是想让全世界获得真正的和平。再然后带土被策反后做的一些英雄事迹被加到斑身上——卡卡西也没有多说什么为自己的挚友抱不平，要让一个恐怖的存在被接受，不是件容易的事情。

纲手为了完成爷爷的交代，可谓是费了一番功夫，还特地让春野樱去做宇智波斑恢复身体机能的医生，好伺机有意无意地散播一些对斑有利的话。毕竟春野樱的话对于村子的舆论导向还是很有作用的，当然，这些能起作用的人也包括卡卡西、鸣人、佐助等等等等——战争刚刚结束，“英雄”的冠冕在他们头上闪闪发光。不过那几位对宇智波斑的观感都不怎么样，毕竟他是和宇智波佐助一样目中无人的老东西、和初代大叔打过架还释放了辉夜、蒙骗了带土的无良家伙，所以这种洗白工作纲手不是很放心给他们做。

尽管春野樱也被他捅过一棍子。

不过出于医者仁心，加上听从师父的话已经基本上成为了她的习惯，春野樱还是开始了宇智波斑洗白大业。

知道内情的几个人都不是很看好这件事情的发展，宇智波斑那种嚣张跋扈不可一世的性格，肯定不屑于非要在一个村子落脚还要靠搭上别人的名头。

春野樱也想到过这一点。第一天去给宇智波斑检查身体的时候，对方半躺在床上看着窗外繁茂的绿叶，倒是安安静静的，是个普通的沉默大叔的模样。

好吧，说普通大叔并不贴切。即使她只站在门口，也能感受到他身上深不可测的气息，那种面对强者需要抱有敬畏之心的忍者直觉在她心头蔓延，告诉她言行应当谨慎。

好几个称呼在她舌尖上滚过，春野樱思索再三，终于叹了口气，破罐破摔一样地开口说：“斑，我进来了。”

宇智波斑扭过头面无表情地看她。春野樱相信他早就察觉到她的到来，刚才没看她只是等着她先一步告知自己的存在而已。“从今天开始我就是你的主治医师了。”

她走到宇智波斑身边，手上熟练地把器具摆好，“先测量一下身体的各项指标。”

宇智波斑还算配合，该用力用力，该翻身翻身，春野樱突然觉得面前的场景就像马戏团里刚刚进的猛兽，她作为驯兽师，在小心翼翼地探看他的底线，也随时防备他暴起伤人。

好在整个检查过程都平安无事地结束了。她拿着专门给宇智波斑找的一个新本子，一边记录一边言语简洁地给他解释。

宇智波斑静静地听了一会儿，等春野樱告一段落的时候终于说了她进来以后的第一句话：“现在木叶的医疗忍者都已经到你这个程度了吗？”

正在给笔盖上盖子的春野樱一愣，一秒以后回神，啪嗒一声合上笔盖，想了想回答说：“诚实地说，在实践上能做到我这个水平的人不多，不过如果是刚才我给你做的全身检查和其他理论知识这种的话，木叶所有的医疗忍者都能跟我做得一样好。”

宇智波斑自己给自己放下袖子，刚才抽血晕出的一点血渍沾在他的病号服臂弯处，他似乎浑然不觉，继续看着窗户外面，听了春野樱的话以后他自言自语一样说：“不错。”

春野樱不知道他在夸什么，不过她很乐意把他在夸的内容自动填充入“觉得木叶发展很好很欣慰”这种内容说给别人听。

有了今日物料的春野医生心情好了很多，连带着也愿意跟这位难搞的病人多说几句，于是她一边收拾东西一边半开导道：“既然已经活下来了，就好好走下去吧，毕竟初代大人也那么说了，木叶也是你一手创立的，在这里生活下去也不是什么坏事……”

宇智波斑慢慢回过头看她，待她似乎没话可说的时候开口：“小姑娘。”

听到他有指向地叫自己，春野樱下意识地站直了一点，“嗯？”

“我比你师父还大两辈，”他脸上有一点点戏谑之意，“你觉得我需要你来开导吗？”

春野樱一下噎住了。但是对方说的没错，他才是过尽千帆，什么都看过的那一个，而她只不过是经历了一场战争，但实际上连一场恋爱都还没有谈过的十七岁女生而已。

羞恼之情渐渐生出，春野樱轻微撅了撅嘴，端起器材生硬地告别，走出了宇智波斑的病房往自己的那两个同班那里走去。路上正好遇到几个相熟的医生，见她从那个可怕的家伙那里出来，都迫不及待地围上去询问情况。“他有没有为难你”“有没有动手”“是不是真的一眼就能杀死别人啊”。

叽叽喳喳，吵得她头疼，于是春野樱泄愤一样地说：“他就是个目中无人狂妄自大不知好歹的家伙！”

一吐为快之后，不知怎的，那家伙坐在病床上看着窗外的情景浮现在眼前。胸口微微鼓荡了一下，像是针尖戳在气球上，气漏完以后变柔软了一些。

“……不、不过，他也确实是关心木叶的。”她煞有介事地继续道，“刚才还夸我们医院的医生专业水平比当年高多了。”

众人沉默很久才终于有一个人狐疑地开口：“可是春野医生，他见过的我们医院的医生不是就只有你和纲手大人而已吗？”

春野樱横了他一眼，“师父不能代表木叶医疗进步了吗？”

“能能能，当然能！”说到火影，大家都忙不迭地接口。

春野樱在心里舒了口气，洗白大业，仍然任重道远。

*

无怪春野樱经常不自觉地开始当宇智波斑的人生导师，这里面的原因除了漩涡鸣人的耳濡目染之外，还有就是他的身体，看上去也就三十出头的样子，比在四战战场上还年轻一点，谁能晓得他已经一百多了呢。如果是面对一个须发皆白的老人，春野樱觉得自己应该就不会这么多话了。

然而宇智波斑并不和很多人担忧的一样，每天嚷嚷着要走，要继续计划，要复兴宇智波，反而奇怪地对当今的木叶感兴趣起来。春野樱过来的次数多了以后他有时也会问问木叶的一些近况，然后或点头或摇头。

春野樱知道当初最后的时候初代目和这一位进行了一番中等长度的对话，现在想来，也许是还是他唯一交心的人说服了他在现世好好活下去。

宇智波斑的身体一开始并没有契合得很好，走路什么都需要重新开始学。待他的身体稍微有点起色时，春野樱扶着他拄着拐杖到木叶街道上走了一圈。

所有人看到他们出现都会避开，春野樱心里尴尬，但是仍然坚定地扶着宇智波斑一步一步向前走，心里想的是只要他说一句回去她就立刻掉头。

但宇智波斑一直没说那个回去。

他们一直走到火影楼下面，他忽然停住了脚步，春野樱跟着他停下来，抬头看去，却并没有什么特别的事情。

“那里。”宇智波斑抬了抬下巴，指向前面的某个位置，“以前我和柱间散步经过的时候，我吓哭过一个小孩。”

“哈？”春野樱完全愣住了，然后回想起他在战场上睥睨天下的冷酷模样，又觉得那场景太有画面感，“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——不是吧，斑，你年轻的时候喜欢没事干吓小孩？”脑补后更加有趣的场景让她止不住地笑起来，扶着宇智波斑的手都有些颤抖。

“哼，我没有那种闲心。”宇智波斑漫不经心地说，“当时他摔倒了，我想扶他起来而已。”

春野樱慢慢不笑了，她看着男人刚硬的侧脸，开始想到真正的场景——斑向孩子伸出友善的手，孩子却惊恐地哭着跑开。

有一点点，心疼。

鬼使神差地拍了拍他的手背，春野樱安慰一样地说：“你长得其实不错，多笑笑的话也许，呃——”

她忽然想到初代目出现在战场上时斑跳出来然后发出的足以登上木叶鬼畜榜前三的大笑——等你好久了柱间哈哈哈哈哈哈！

记忆总是联动的，这一串宇智波斑哈哈又勾起了她记忆深处刺杀佐助那次他站在水面上丧心病狂的哈哈，然而这两人平时都是不苟言笑的黑脸。

你们宇智波一族，是不是有什么隐藏属性的？

宇智波斑的身体恢复是一个很漫长的过程。漫长到佐鸣二人出院了，佐助远行了，鸣人文化考试通过了他们都还要一星期三次复健。

而且很多事情都在颠覆春野樱的固有认知。她一直觉得宇智波斑是个慕强的修行狂魔，肯定恨不得睡觉都举铁，争取早日恢复再展宏图，说不定会跟小李很合得来。然而事实是，有一次斑坐在窗口看到楼下小李正倒立绕木叶行进的时候问春野樱：“那个家伙在做什么蠢事？”

在听到对方是在修行以后，斑倒是没有出言讽刺，只不过显然对这种纯花死力气的方法不以为然。

春野樱一边照顾他的身体，一边天天在大众耳边扇风，然而成效并不是很大。毕竟无论春野樱说得他如何人畜无害，他们都记得那个带着九尾袭击村子，连初代目都忌惮不已的男人。

她很挫败，简直不知道该如何是好。

“我在木叶已经是个没有归属的人，被接纳是不可能的。”明明没有跟他说过，但是宇智波斑总是很神奇地知道她遇到的一些事情，“别白费功夫了。”

春野樱这辈子最不怕干的事情就是白费功夫。她抖开白色的床单换到他床上，咬牙切齿地说：“别想让我放弃——我上辈子就是欠你们宇智波的。”

宇智波斑看着女孩在白色床单反射的光线下白皙而且朝气蓬勃的脸，眼色仍然淡淡的。春野樱给他换好床单准备出去的时候，他忽然开口叫住了她，“小姑娘，过几天我会住回宇智波族地去。”

春野樱一愣，脑子里瞬间闪过他说这句话的全部前因后果和需要的手续，“哦——那我跟师父说一声。”

宇智波斑点头不再说话，似乎也只是跟春野樱说一声而已。

她出去之前回头看了一眼，宇智波斑穿着病号服坐在窗边看着外面。这种宽松的衣服照理来说总会让穿着的人看起来瘦削病弱一点，而套在宇智波斑身上的时候却也能格外挺阔。

总而言之就是很不搭。

*

宇智波斑的申请很快就被批准了。不过说是他的申请有点不准确，所有的文书材料都是春野樱准备的，甚至她还用他的口吻写了陈情书，只不过让他签字了而已。

拿着材料换到宇智波大宅的所有持有证明和钥匙的时候春野樱真有些感叹自己已经干了太多超纲的事情，哪里还只是主治医生那么简单。

然而她知道还有一场硬仗要打。

拎着钥匙走到宇智波斑的病房门口，她深吸一口气，拉开门进去，看到宇智波斑正在练习结印。听到动静他向这边瞥了一眼，不过显然没有中途停下的打算。

于是春野樱在一旁静静地等着，看他完成了几个复杂的结印。

“这不是你平时来的时候。”宇智波斑说着示意她坐下，自己也坐到另一把椅子上。他是个对自己要求严格的人，醒了而且能够正常行动了以后就不会在清醒的时候坐到床上。

春野樱的手插在白大褂里面，摩挲着那把样式古旧的钥匙。她没有马上坐下，似乎这样居高临下的姿势能给她接下来要说的话提供一点勇气。

“斑，我要回你的住所了。”她说。

“哦。那么我过几天——”

“你还不能搬进去。”汗液在逐渐浸透钥匙，她觉得有点恶心，甚至不好意思再把这把钥匙递给他，“你得答应我一个条件。”

宇智波斑挑了挑眉，脸上有种看笑话一样的表情，就像在说“你觉得我会答应什么要挟的条件”。不过也许是给她这个主治医生一个面子，他还算不那么嘲讽地问：“什么条件？”

春野樱取出钥匙，在他眼前晃荡，“做我男朋友，钥匙就给你。”

“我答应了。”

“我跟你说我是为了你能在木叶——”

春野樱停下了一大堆想支撑论点的论据，惊愕地看着脸色平静的男人，“你答应了？”

“我答应了。”宇智波斑点了个头表示她没有听错，“所以你要跟我一起搬进去吗？”

春野樱懵懵懂懂地点头，明明是自己想要的结果，却好像还没反应过来，“嗯，要的……”

“那钥匙就先放你那儿。”宇智波斑往后一靠，“你什么时候准备好了告诉我。”他没有什么要收拾准备的。

春野樱和宇智波斑交往这个消息在木叶无异于十颗尾兽玉炸开，第一个不同意的就是纲手。

丰满美艳的女人把办公桌拍得直响：“春野樱！我叫你给他洗白！没叫你把自己搭进去！”

春野樱缩着脖子不敢看纲手的眼睛，还企图缓解一下气氛：“师父，你不觉得我和他谈恋爱的话就能更好地洗白了吗哈哈哈……哈……”

在纲手冷若冰霜地死亡凝视下春野樱终于不敢嘴上跑火车，规规矩矩地站好垂头表示悔过。

但纲手知道她没有“悔过”，因为从头到尾她就没说过关于撤回这个决定的话。“樱，如果你是想用这个方法完成任务，那师父马上告诉你，没有必要！你现在就给我跟他澄清关系，不许再胡闹了。”

春野樱沉默了一会儿，垂着头低声说：“其实——”

纲手的心都吊了起来。

“师父，我也并不是只为了给他在木叶建立一个好名声。”

“我只是见不得他孤家寡人而已。”

这话没能说服纲手，也没能说服井野。金发美人就差戳着她的额头责问了，“我说你这算什么啊？母爱泛滥吗？那你家佐助君不也是孤家寡人吗怎么不见你上赶着去播撒母爱？”

“井野你冷静一点。”春野樱显然知道自己的挚友已经有点口不择言，只庆幸两人是在隔音效果比较好的单间，“也不是——”

井野仍然怒气冲冲。

不被任何人理解，春野樱也有些累了，她趴在桌子上有气无力地说：“真是的，女孩子就不能变心喜欢上别人吗？”

“我没说你变心不行——而且你早该变心了——但是你怎么会变到那家伙身上？”井野抚额，“光论脸的话佐助君至少看起来更年轻吧？而且你怎么会、怎么可能、什么时候喜欢上宇智波斑的啊——”井野说的咬牙切齿，春野樱确定如果她有十足的把握现在肯定已经杀到宇智波斑面前去了。

“也不能说是喜欢，”春野樱看着咖啡杯中自己的眼神有些茫然，“就是——陪伴一个人太久，会情不自禁想要继续看下去。”她说不清楚，这是她第一次说不清楚自己内心的感觉，明明关于为什么喜欢过佐助，她有那么一长串理由。

“我真是，唉。”井野知道春野樱这个人看起来很能被晓之以情动之以理，但是实际上倔得要死，认定的东西除非自己想通，否则别人怎么说都没用，所以她也不好再多说什么。

只希望她别被那擅长洗脑的家伙欺骗。

但大众的脑子并不是那么容易被带偏的。春野樱和宇智波斑确定关系并且一起住进宇智波大宅以后，先改变的并不是宇智波斑的风评，而是春野樱的，而且大多数都不堪入耳。

但她并不在意，还开玩笑一样地跟井野说“要跟他一起香就要先跟他一起臭”。至于井野已经打伤了几个说春野樱觊觎宇智波家房地产的人她却也不知道。

宇智波斑对待这件事的态度同样很淡然，毕竟很少有人在他经过的时侯还敢八卦他的事情。春野樱不知道他当初是出于什么样的想法几乎没有犹豫就答应了自己的追求，所以也不确定他的淡然是否还因为他不在意她的事情。

自己真的是挺不争气的。春野樱想。无论是宇智波佐助还是宇智波斑，都不像是会把她捧在手心里的人。

而且这位实际年龄颇大的祖宗也并没有什么谈恋爱意识，答应了春野樱，两人也一起搬进宇智波大宅以后，仍然保持着医患的相处模式，什么暧昧都没有。

唯一改变的就是，他不再穿病号服了。

春野樱跟他一起上街买过衣服，然后发现斑这个人很有品味，对生活质量的要求也很高，买的东西不要求最贵，但一定要有格调。

十足的贵族风范。

好在佐助不在，宇智波平反之后所有冻结财产的使用权都回到他们手上，斑也算是木叶的有钱人不需要精打细算，不然可能就要仰仗春野樱这个女朋友了。

路过一家和服店的时候，斑停了下来，扭头问春野樱：“你要买一件吗？”

春野樱向门内张望了一眼，想了想推脱道：“算了吧，我需要穿这个的场合也不是很多，家里有一件——”

“再买一件。”

宇智波斑说着走了进去，春野樱无奈地叹了口气，也只好跟进去。

全程她只需要对斑挑出来的和服说满意或者不满意，然后进去试就行了。老实说她也承认，自己穿上他挑出来的那几件，确实挺好看的，以至于她自己都忍不住在镜子前面转了几圈。

宇智波斑看上去也很满意，他指着春野樱穿过的几件跟老板说都买下来，清洗熨烫后送到宇智波大宅。春野樱正在扭着身子看背上的碎花，听他这么说惊愕地看他，“不是说买一件？”

这家店的衣服可价格不菲。

“既然合适，没必要再花心思筛选。”宇智波斑理所当然地说，“而且给确定关系的情人买东西不是很正常的事吗？”

店老板有些尴尬地看着他们，不知道此刻是不是应该先离开一下。春野樱看着宇智波斑的脸，半晌后轻笑一声，“下次直接说女朋友就行了啊，斑。”

走出店门以后春野樱拉住了宇智波斑的手，他不解地侧头看她。

“喂，大叔，现在人谈恋爱都要这样的，你学着点吧。”她笑眯眯地说。

宇智波斑难得露出有点无奈的表情，任由她拉着手，只是有那么一点僵硬。

他的手很大，但因为很久没有进行实战，上面的茧子甚至还没有常年握手术刀的春野樱的厚实，她将他“娇嫩”的手指合在手心，心中想着他在接纳他们的关系，那么她也要努力。

*

这一段关系在木叶总是随着格局变化而被各种揣度，但对于那么两人来说却相当平稳地发展着。在斑各种皱眉瞪眼，斥责有伤风化以后，春野樱终于还是让他接受了她日渐放肆的亲密行为，尤其是当她说“人家都是这么干”的时候。

明明他是不屑于随大流的人，但是当见到小姑娘“委屈”的模样时就会想着做一下也没什么。

于是春野樱在失败的初恋之后终于成功调教出一位可以让她亲亲抱抱举高高的男友——但他明令禁止她将他举高高，会严重损伤他的自尊心。

就这样他们度过了两个春夏秋冬，事情没有在向好的方向发展，只是没有变得更坏。

第三个冬天来临的时候，宇智波佐助回来了。

他当然得回家住，这意味着他要跟自己曾经的热烈追求者以及她的现男友，自己的祖宗以及敌人共处一室。

非常复杂。

漩涡鸣人单纯了十几年，终于也懂得了挚友的尴尬处境，于是委婉地问他要不要跟自己住一起，宇智波佐助很硬气地拒绝了，回村报告完的当天就回到了宇智波大宅。

然而其他两人相当自然。

春野樱显然很高兴宇智波佐助的归来，甚至当天晚上买了很多菜叫上同期弄了个聚会，大家自然都欣然前来。

也有防着那两人动手的意思在。

春野樱喝了不少酒，晕红的脸上全是笑意。众人以为她在酒量方面也得了纲手姬的真传，所以都没有拦她，终于三巡之后，春野樱捂着嘴跑了出去。

一直坐在她身边的宇智波斑默默站起来，从后面柜子里拿出来什么跟了上去。其他几人看看他，看看七班几人，有些话想说又觉得说出来不妥。

宇智波佐助不动声色地放松准备站起来的肌肉，保持着万年不变的脸色喝了口酒。

怎么感觉有点苦。

春野樱没有吐。她刚才只是有点头晕，出来吹吹风就觉得好多了。听到有脚步声传来，她转头看去，宇智波斑拿着解酒药站在旁边低头看她。

春野樱笑得眉眼弯弯，伸手向他：“抱抱。”

他把药瓶放在一边的窗框上，同样坐到廊下把她抱过来放进怀里。现在他做这个动作已经不那么僵硬了。

“你还喜欢那小子？”他听到过那些古久的故事，加上她的异常表现，总要问一句。

“怎么会呢，我很专情的。”春野樱借着酒劲儿撒娇，扒拉他袖子上的花纹，“斑，这叫做惆怅，惆怅懂吗？对自己第一个喜欢的人的那种。”

“嗯。”他很随意地接受了这个解释。

坐在他怀里的春野樱因为说出了自己的感觉，加上现在的氛围而平静下来，甚至打了个哈欠有点昏昏欲睡。

“斑，你会不会害怕我离开你？”她迷迷瞪瞪地问。也许是自己缺乏安全感，所以问问别人能不能感同身受。

“不会。”他简洁明了地说，却并没有解释为什么不会，是因为无所谓还是他觉得春野樱不会离开。

酒意渐渐上头，春野樱开始胡言乱语起来，也许大脑已经睡着，只有嘴还活跃着：“洗白是一辈子的事情”“你走路都是我教的”“我辛辛苦苦把你拉扯大”。

他看着庭院中的积雪，抱着小姑娘听她没有逻辑的絮絮叨叨。

“我啊，真的喜欢你。”

说完这一句，她终于寂静无声了。宇智波斑把她的手拢进自己的袖子里，却发现她的手比自己还热。

因为她本来就是个热情如火的小姑娘。

他从来不患得患失，也不屑于在感情上多下功夫揣度，然而一旦决定了什么事情的话就会永不放手地做下去。

雪花落在小姑娘的鼻尖上，她冷得一哆嗦，宇智波斑垂头吻去那团其实已经融化的雪片，春野樱感觉到痒意，往他怀里缩了缩。

明天，去看看西阵织的嫁衣好了。

［完］


	6. 【斑樱】女杀手、蝴蝶效应和莫比乌斯环

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 樱在斑爷的时间线内不断穿越的故事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> madasaku

这世界走多了，什么奇怪的人都能遇到。春野樱正在异国的街道上随意看着街边的商贩时，一个奇怪的人拦住了她的去路，他穿着非常厚重宽大的斗篷，甚至连性别都无法分辨，但是他的身高不是很高，跟春野樱差不多，“小姐，您好，请问能耽误您一点时间吗？”中性化的声音又像是英气的女孩子，又像是年岁稍大的少年。

春野樱本应该对这样一个奇怪的人物有所戒备，但是不知道为什么，她却产生了一种奇怪的熟悉感，总之不是很有敌意，而且她下意识地觉得对方也是这种感觉。“嗯……请问，是什么事情呢？”她客气地问。

那人从斗篷里伸出手，那手也戴着黑色的手套，同时手中还拿着一个匣子，“能帮我把这个东西送到前面村子的拉德摩之屋去吗？”

“‘拉德摩之屋’？”春野樱重复了一边这个奇怪的名字，“恕我多嘴问一句，这是什么东西？”虽然她不反对日行一善，但是根据她的老师旗木卡卡西所言，所谓日行一善应当是扶老奶奶过马路或者救助掉到水里的小猫，其中绝对不包括随便接受陌生人手中可疑的盒子然后送到可疑的地方去。

春野樱正在等着他回答的时候，那个人已经将不大的匣子塞到她手上，直接转身离开。春野樱自然不会这么简单就接受，她急急忙忙想把烫手山芋一样的盒子还到他手上，恍惚了一下竟然发现那个人已经完全消失在视野中。

她用力揉了揉额头，意识到是幻术。没想到这个世界上竟然还有宇智波佐助以外的人能不知不觉用幻术干扰她。手里沉甸甸的感觉还在，春野樱一低头就看到手上拿着的那个木制的匣子。

‘事关辉夜。’脑子里突然响起来一个声音，春野樱浑身肌肉一绷，向周围看去，‘请妥善处理。’声音说完这两句话就消失了。

很诡异的情况。她将手中的盒子掂量了一会儿，感觉分量很轻，主要重量都是盒子本身，也听不到什么声音，就像是空的一样。纠结了一会儿要不要打开，最终她还是决定先不要冒这个险，而是走向集市外围，找刚才那个人说的“拉德摩之屋”。

没想到那个地方一点都不偏僻，人烟刚刚开始变得稀少的时候她就看到一个小小的帐篷扎在路边，一块布条在帐篷旁边的木杆上飘动，上面写着“拉德摩之屋”。

春野樱眨了眨眼睛，觉得自己就像是在玩什么剧情任务游戏一样。

她拿着盒子走进帐篷，里面的空间比外面看起来要大一点，两个身披斗篷的人在里面似乎在等她，一个坐在低矮的桌子后面，看起来身形高大，一个站在坐着的人身侧偏后，不过光线很暗，他们还戴着兜帽，她不是很能分辨两人遮遮掩掩的容貌。

“你们好。”春野樱礼貌地开口说，“刚才有个人让我把这个东西带过来。”她取出包裹里的木匣递出去。

坐在桌子后面的人没有接，他只是点了点头，说：“谢谢你来这一趟，既然你来了，有一样东西要送给你。”一样男女莫辨的声音，不过听语气多半是个男人，她开始怀疑他跟刚才那个人的关系。他说着，取出一个类似于挂坠的东西递到春野樱面前。

春野樱警惕地后退一步，“谢谢，不过就不用给我报酬了。”

那人竟然立刻就变得不耐烦起来，“给你就拿着。”

更加可疑了。春野樱正在考虑要不要丢下东西先离开这里的时候，站在后面的那个人似乎是看不下去男人的行事作风，叹了口气走了出来。当他站立到光线稍微明亮一点的地方的时候，春野樱几乎立刻就认出来他就是刚才把木匣交给自己的那个人，“是你！”

“什么？”那个人温和地说，“您认识我吗？”

听到声音以后她更加确定了，“不就是你把这个盒子给我的吗？”

那人笑了一声，他接过男人手中的挂坠，再次交到春野樱面前，“总之，请你收下这个东西，它将对你有所帮助。”

春野樱挑了挑眉，想到刚才这人离开之前送到自己耳边的话：“与辉夜有关吗？”

“也许。”他点了点头。“这是时空的密钥，我们觉得交给你是妥善的选择。”

“时空的密钥”让春野樱心中一动，她忍不住去看那个挂坠。漂亮闪烁的银色链子下面，晃荡着一个不大不小的立方体，里面似乎禁锢着一颗淡紫色的宝石，在这幽暗的空间里微微闪光，那魅惑的色彩几乎让她情不自禁地要去伸手接住它。

“对不起。”不过她还是很快遏制住那种冲动，开口说，“我不能随便收下这么贵重的东西。”

坐着的人似乎想起身说些什么，被拿着挂坠的人制止。他没有强迫春野樱收下挂坠，而是从斗篷里取出一个木匣子递给她，“那么请在里面装一样东西吧。”

春野樱不明所以，不过那人的语气很坚决，她又莫名相信他。于是她把手上的木匣放下，接过这个几乎一模一样的木匣，看了那人几眼，转过身悄悄拽下自己的一绺头发，卡进盒子的缝隙里，关上盒盖还给对方，“好了。”

那人点点头，向帐篷外面走去，“稍等片刻。”

不过一分钟，他就回来了，对春野樱说：“请打开你带来的盒子吧。”

春野樱莫名其妙地看着他，终于还是打开了一开始被硬塞的木匣。

从帐篷外面透进来的微光中，她看到几根头发在自己刚才放的位置飘动。春野樱不可思议地张大嘴巴，“这、这是……”

“是你刚才放进去的吧。”那个人的声音里带着笑意，“我带着它，回到过去，交还给了你，并且让你带过来。”

春野樱此刻已经完全被镇住了，她自己放的东西不可能是他们提前准备过，这么说来，刚才遇到的那个人，正是对过去的她而言的“未来”吗？

*

最后春野樱收下了那个挂坠。尽管有很多疑点，但她认为这个诡异的东西还是掌握在自己人手里比较好。她离开拉德摩之屋之前，矮个的神秘人悄声说：“妥善使用，也许真的会改变命运哦。”

这两个人也相当可疑，春野樱打算明天一早就发信给木叶请求调查。

当晚，她躺在旅店的床上看着那个奇妙的挂坠。给她的人说只要将少量的查克拉注入其中并且想着自己想要回溯的时间就能够回到过去的时间点。这么恐怖的力量竟然一点使用者的代价都不需要，她怎么都不相信它能起多大作用。

不过因为木匣子的事情，她觉得也许它真的能够回溯短时间内的时间。

紫色的柔光在她眼中逐渐变得诱惑起来，春野樱慢慢坐起身，想着自己也许可以先尝试一下。

“与辉夜有关”。

她突然想起那个人说的话。

辉夜一战，忍界损失惨重，估计要很多年才能慢慢恢复过来。如果当初没有这血腥的战役的话，路途上也不会见到那么多人流离失所吧。春野樱黯然地想着，将挂坠拨弄得玲玲作响。

如果没有辉夜……

灵光一闪，春野樱眼中神采盛了起来。她握着挂坠，开始回溯这件事情，如果没有辉夜，就不会有第四次忍界大战……但即使回到辉夜时代，她也不是那个神的对手……黑绝估计她也消灭不了……那么……

一个严肃冰冷的面貌出现在她脑海中。

宇智波斑。

没有他的话，就不会有九尾袭村，不会有带土后来的事，也不会促进辉夜的复活。

她的胸腔鼓荡起来，想到这种可能性，她实在忍不住想要试一试。伸出手，将查克拉凝聚到手掌中心，灌输到挂坠中。

让她回到，宇智波斑没那么强大的时候，

立方体中的紫色光芒大盛，刺得她睁不开眼，到后来她似乎觉得大地在颤抖，一个没站稳，摔倒在地上。

“药好了吗？”

“快了快了。”

“……”

春野樱迷迷糊糊站起身的时候就听到耳边几乎就有对话声，她一惊，赶紧重新蹲下来。还好自己不知道怎么的身处一堆灌木丛后面，没有马上被人发现。她低下头，看到挂坠正好好地挂在自己的脖子上，四周也显然不是旅店的房间。

成功了？

她还没来得及求证一下，就听到刚才的对话继续传来，“斑大人的药好了，快点端过去！”

“是！”

斑！

春野樱几乎立刻就抓住了那个词，结合他们正在说的话，片刻之间一个计划已经在脑子里成型。她悄悄跟着再走廊上行进的侍女，等她走到某个房间门口的时候，趁她不注意下了个幻术接过药碗，轻手轻脚地接住她放倒在地，然后脱下侍女的衣服换上。

没有犹豫，她从自己的随身物品中取出一个小瓶子，把里面致死的毒药倒进去，然后深吸一口气，沉声说：“斑大人，药来了。”

低着头走进房间，她听到低低的咳嗽声。偷眼向房间中间看去，春野樱一愣。

一个小小的少年坐在被褥间，看起来不超过十二岁，此刻正用拳头捂着嘴，皱着眉咳嗽，眉眼间依稀能看出数十年后叱咤风云的模样，不过那张小脸目前还白白净净的，只带着病中的红。

竟然是宇智波斑这么小的时候。

春野樱心里有种奇怪的感觉，不过事已至此，她只能低眉顺眼地把汤碗递过去，“斑大人，该喝药了。”

宇智波斑哼了一声，显然并不是很想喝那看起来就十分难喝的东西，斟酌片刻，他还是伸手接过碗，厌恶地看着那棕褐色的液体，小少年不加掩饰的讨厌喝药的情绪让春野樱开始在内心产生罪恶感。

不，这是为了未来……

她默念着这句话。遏制住想要让他停下的念头，眼睁睁地看着他最终端起碗一口一口喝下融合了剧毒的药。

喀。他把空碗放在托盘上，“有劳了。”对春野樱说了这么一句后，他的眼睛又在这个陌生的侍女身上逗留了一会儿，然后才继续躺下，“下去吧。”

春野樱应了一声走出房间。

那种毒药，会让他在梦中无声无息地死亡，这个时代无人可解。

回到自己的时代以后，春野樱立刻收拾东西返回木叶，她的心情很奇怪，只是急于求证这个时代有没有因为自己的做的事情而有所改变。经过一天的行进之后，她很快就在那片广袤的原始森林外围看到了木叶的颜岩。

春野樱心里一松，继续前进，离开最后一片高大的树木，她微笑着抬头看去。

颜岩空荡荡的，上面没有任何一个她记忆中的颜像。初代目，二代目，三代目，四代目，师父，老师……全都没有。

她像掉进了一个冰窟窿，僵硬地向四周看去。没有村落，没有纵横的街道，只有一片粗壮的树木。

木叶，没有了。

*

发现自己改变了后世，失去一切存在证明的春野樱差点崩溃，不过冷静下来以后她几次改变停留的时间节点，终于回到了属于自己的那条时间线。

但毕竟手上握有这样强大的力量，春野樱并没有因为仅仅一次的尝试就放弃改变世界的可能。她又挑选了几个时间点回到过去，目标都是为了杀死宇智波斑，投毒，刺杀，泄露情报，都成功了，但无论如何，后世都没有了木叶的存在。

不过这也就说明，宇智波斑不能在不够强大的时候死去，木叶的建立离不开他。

得出这个结论的春野樱觉得非常灰心丧气，当时那两个人嘱咐她“善加利用”，她却好像是手里拿了把金铲子，贵则贵矣，真要拿来做事却是无从下手。正当她垂头丧气不知道如何是好的时候，纲手的信寄到她手上。

“……不必急着回来，多看看外面，思考思考你看到的东西。”

信的最后一句话对春野樱来说如同醍醐灌顶，她将信折好放进自己的行囊，坐在旅店的桌子旁边反省。

对于穿越时空这件事，她想得太简单而且急功近利，其实正如师父所说，观察，是他们医疗忍者最不能忘记的特质。

春野樱取出时空密钥的挂坠，挂坠的光泽已经灰暗了不少，她不确定还能用几次。不过无论如何，她都不能放任自己浪费这个力量。

她将挂坠贴在胸口。

时空的密钥啊，请带我回到过去。

*

“樱，将我的腕具取来。”

青年一边向外走一边对身边的随行忍者说。

春野樱点头道：“是。斑今天也要去狩猎吗？”

“嗯，”青年的气色看上去很好，“今天的天气很适合狩猎，泉奈也说了，想要一张狐狸皮。”他看了春野樱一眼，问她：“要不要跟我一起去？这次只有我一个人，你不用觉得不自在。”

她想了想，痛快地答应了，“那你等我一下，我去换身衣服，顺便把你的腕具带过来。”

宇智波斑笑了一下，说在门廊等她。

在自己的房间里脱下衣服，拉开衣柜的时候，春野樱看到了那套放在角落里的装束。红色的裙装上印着白色的圆环，夹层中间藏着完全失去光泽的时空密钥。

她不自觉地伸出手摸了摸那处凸起。三年前她最后一次使用时空密钥，到这里以后密钥似乎就耗尽了所有能量，不能再进行破空。春野樱绝望之余只能选择继续进行自己给自己设置的任务——接近宇智波斑。

经历了那么多次的刺杀，她对宇智波斑什么时候可能会遇到危险了如指掌，轻轻松松在某次危机中“碰巧”路过，助了宇智波一族一臂之力，然后顺理成章地以门客的身份进入宇智波族地。

其实有的时候春野樱经常会怀疑自己制造机会偶遇的这一位宇智波斑到底是不是那个在战场上狂拽酷炫屌炸天的家伙。要问为什么的话，因为他对自己太好。

只不过因为半个路见不平的原因，他就力排众议让自己以来路不明的外族身份进入宇智波一族，并且进出都带着她，才让她渐渐被极其排外的宇智波们接纳。春野樱多少知道一点宇智波斑和千手柱间的少年友谊，但没想到他是一个甚至可以说有点感性的家伙。

唉。

她关上衣柜的门。

有时候自己不是很敢去面对他关心的脸，因为总是会想到自己曾经是多么冷酷无情地一次又一次杀了他。给他喂下毒药，推他坠落山崖，给他的武器动手脚……

看得太多未必就是好事。

春野樱从宇智波斑的房间里拿出他惯常使用的那套腕具，向门廊外面走。

尤其是在这种应当置身事外的时空，春野樱几乎每天睡觉之前都要默背一遍忍者守则：第一条，切忌感情用事。

*

狩猎对于宇智波斑来说已经是连锻炼都算不上的娱乐了。他们都是使用简单的忍术就能够轻松搞定小半个森林的人，所谓狩猎最多算是练习精度。

春野樱提着一只褐色的狐狸左右看了看，撇撇嘴说：“这只水色不行，给泉奈还差点儿。”

宇智波斑哼笑一声，“你倒是很上心。”

她耸了耸肩，“今天回去泉奈要是知道你没带他出来狩猎带我出来了肯定会不开心，所以准备点好彩头给他也是应该的。我说你一定要用火遁的话小心一点，刚才几只水色不错的都让你给烧焦了。”

青年挑了挑眉，显然对于女子将大部分责任推到自己身上颇为无奈，“你敢不敢跟我赌，谁先找到更好的皮子？”

春野樱转头饶有兴趣地看他，“哦，比这个啊。但你算是有任务在身，无论是我弄到的还是你弄到的，给了泉奈他一定会感谢你。我能有什么好处？”

“你倒是很会斤斤计较。”宇智波斑翘起嘴角，“你要是赢了，我告诉你一件事情。”

听他这么说，春野樱好奇地看着他，“什么类型的事？对我来说有好处？”

宇智波斑卖关子般地看了她一眼，然后砰一声消失了。春野樱目瞪口呆地发现面前落下来一块木头。

“可恶，什么时候就开始了啊！”

虽然宇智波斑用类似于作弊的手段先行一步，但是春野樱的运气着实不错，她找到一只银狐，三下两下做了个陷阱将它捕获，抓在手里的时候还活蹦乱跳的。她心里得意地想着这整个森林里都未必还有这么只狐狸，宇智波斑这一把是必输无疑。

于是她也不怠慢，抓着狐狸走到两人分开的地方，等对方回来一定要炫耀一番。

但不知道宇智波斑是走错了路还是怎么的，一直到天擦黑的时候才拎着两只山鸡慢悠悠地晃荡出来。见到春野樱的猎物他似乎一点都不惭愧，反而满意地说：“这下泉奈应该会高兴的。”他说着开始收拾山鸡，看那个意思今天的晚餐是要在这荒郊野地里面解决了。

春野樱一边给他打下手一边调侃：“你刚才跑哪儿去了，难道是找不到合适的猎物不敢出来？”

宇智波斑斜睨了她一眼，手上仍然鲜血淋漓，“你觉得呢？”

“哈，我也觉得不是。好了，现在也是我赢了吧，要告诉我的事情是什么？”春野樱用袖子擦了擦脸。她的手了也没多干净。

“上月父亲催促我相看合适的姑娘。”宇智波斑从容地说着，春野樱倒是手下一顿，“哦，你的父亲……”

“我告诉他我有心仪的人。”青年低眉敛目，认真地将血呼啦叽的内脏清理干净，嘴上却说着人伦温情的事，春野樱觉得现下的场景有些诡异，但是也不知道如何打断他。

“所以你的心上人是……？”春野樱迷惑地看着他，一时没想清楚这事跟自己有什么关系。

宇智波斑手上的动作瞬间就停了，他抬起头面无表情地看着她，“你觉得是谁，你是真傻还是装不懂。”

春野樱正在给一只手浇水洗手的动作也停了下来。她也机械地回看过去，“你别开玩笑。”

她一副已经懂了但是显然没有正面回应的样子让宇智波斑心里一突，他毕竟没什么被拒绝的经验，此刻再去讨教似乎也来不及了。但是当做什么都没发生或者收回自己说过的话也不是他的作风，所以斑只是默不作声开始引火做烤鸡。

春野樱沉默地坐在火堆另一侧，不甚让两方愉悦的话题似乎就这样终结了。

吃过晚饭以后，他们把火堆踩熄，向回族地的方向走，一路上仍然没有说话。

一直到收拾好东西，两人先路过宇智波斑的房间门口，春野樱才叹了口气说：“斑，谢谢你，但是我们之间最多只能是朋友的关系，不久以后我会离开宇智波，别多想了。”

他们一个只不过是不知归路的过客，一个是不知道自己被“恩人”杀了多少次的倒霉蛋，这种性质的恋爱能善终才有鬼。

*

对于自己的离开，春野樱并非是一时兴起的话或者惊慌失措的失言，她知道自己该走了。

呆在宇智波斑身边的这三年，本来是为了观察更适合杀了他的时机，但现在她知道自己无论如何是完成不了这个任务的。

她不能杀掉一个将会带来时代风云的人物。

春野樱经常在自己房间里用纸张进行推演，将宇智波斑的一生和忍界的重要事件时间线进行对比，最终结果是，无论宇智波斑在正确时间线以外的哪一个时间点死去都会对后世造成巨大的负面影响，换句话说，他是促进时代进步的人物。

其实弄明白这一点的时候她就应该早点离开的。时代只能按照正确的顺序前进，她不能，也无力改变什么。只不过三年共处，她眼中只紧紧看着这个人，甚至比当初对宇智波佐助还要“一心一意”。

女孩子是不能长时间盯着一个人看的，毕竟只要超过三秒没有眨眼或者离开视线，就会爱上对方。

不知道是哪本言情小说里的句子出现在她的脑海中，收拾着行李的春野樱笑了起来。她将必须要的几件东西打包收拾好，背到肩上准备趁夜离开。

轻手轻脚拉开纸门再关上，她绕过长长的走廊，走到前院就要出去——

“你就准备这样不告而别？”

春野樱心跳一停，迅速转头看去，宇智波斑靠墙站在阴影中。他隐匿气息的能力太强，她不是侦查方面的专员，竟然一点都没发现。

“啊，斑啊。”春野樱尽量平静地说，“我——有些事情要处理，先离开一段时间。”

青年慢慢走出来，冷冷的月光滑上他的脸，“准备什么时候回来？”紧接着他冷笑一声，让春野樱浑身一抖，“还是永远都不回来？”

她说不出话来，半天才叹了一口气，“斑，我知道你的心意，但我们没可能的，让我走吧，相信我，你的未来会像你渴望的一样波澜壮阔。”

宇智波斑看着她左右游移就是不看他的眼睛，开口说：“我需要一个理由。”

春野樱别过脸：“什么理由？”

“你为什么明知我的心意也不愿意尝试，以及我凭什么要放你走的理由。”

她终于看向宇智波斑的眼睛。他比她第一次见到他的时候年轻很多，也没有那么深不可测，他的眼睛里有她能够清楚分辨的愤怒和隐忍。

包裹里暗淡的挂坠在她脑海中闪现。

春野樱下定了决心一样，转身向族地外走，“来吧，我告诉你。”

宇智波斑跟着春野樱来到一处僻静无人的高地，这里没什么遮挡，月亮似乎就在他们头顶。她放下自己的包裹，从里面取出一个东西递给他。

宇智波斑狐疑地看了她一眼，翻看手上的挂坠，“这是什么？”

“这是指引我来到你身边的东西。”春野樱淡淡地说，同样看着他手上的挂坠，眼底感情复杂。因为这个东西，她经历了太多不可思议，来到他身边，也被从自己的世界剥离。

“什么意思？”宇智波斑将看不出什么东西的挂坠递还给她，春野樱却没有接，而是向前走了几步背对他说：“斑，你相信人能撕裂时空吗？”

没等他回答春野樱就继续说：“现在你可能不相信，但是你迟早有一天会触摸到时空边界的法门。我之所以要离开，是因为我只是个从未来回到这里，妄图斩断灾难的源头篡改历史的笨蛋。”她转过身，露出一个悲伤的笑容，“斑，那个灾难的源头就是你。”

宇智波斑震惊地看着她。

“在你没有经历过的那些时间线上，我已经来回穿梭了很多次，每一次的目的都是杀了你，但是那些时间线都导致了错误的结果，所以我决定观察一个更加合适的时机。”春野樱无情地说，“你所认为的偶遇，是我的蓄意策划，我对你会面临什么险境了如指掌。”

她说他们的相遇是一场阴谋的开端，所有倾心交谈都是有备而来。

她说她所做的一切都是精心准备的欺骗。

“那你为什么要走？”宇智波斑却很快恢复到她所熟知的那种冷静，似乎一下就接受了春野樱来自未来这种不正常的论调，“你的目标还没有达成吧——杀了我这个目标。”

春野樱苦笑一声，“斑，这个目标我已经在其他时间线上达成过很多次了。”

他将挂坠抛起又接住，来回几下以后突然来口说：“樱，从我幼年开始，就经常做一些奇怪的梦。”他声音低沉，语调平稳，像三年中无数次跟她交谈：“有一个人，我不知道他是谁，总是出现，有时候是我意识糊涂地躺在被子里，把我扶起来喂我喝药，擦干我的额头；有时候是伸手拉了我一把，把我拉到某一座山的顶峰上，陪我看远处的壮景；有时候是当我出征的时候将磨轼透亮的武器递给我，祝我凯旋归来……”

春野樱不可思议地看着他，他所描述的这些场景她并不陌生，随后就是他被策划的死亡。

“我总是想知道他到底是谁，我觉得这不是梦。”他定定地看着她，“直到我遇到你，我知道就是你。”

春野樱只觉得此刻胸口胀痛，眼球也开始酸涩。崩溃的时间线上的记忆汇集到眼前的宇智波斑身上，他却选择只记住死前的那一刻温暖，至于毒发身亡，坠落悬崖，兵败身死，他统统都剔除了。

她不能再听下去了。

“斑，这个挂坠我送给你。”春野樱对他陈述的梦境充耳不闻一般，“它是可以打开的，打开看看吧。”

宇智波斑看了她一会儿，终于没有立刻继续说什么，而是如她所言，打开了挂坠。

无色的气体瞬间冒出，凑在近前的宇智波斑瞬间踉跄几步，几秒后终于还是没撑住坐倒在地，勉强抬头看着春野樱，“你——”

“这是迷魂剂。”春野樱蹲下身说，“为了不让这个挂坠落到别人手上，我很早就做了这个陷阱。对不起。”她扶住宇智波斑的头让他靠在自己的肩膀上，“现在我要稍微修改一下你的记忆。我要走了，你只要记住，春野樱给了你一个合理的理由，离开了宇智波，至于是什么理由，那不重要，重要的是你接受了。我会在周围设下禁制，你明天早上会自行回到族地。”

她像写入程序一样在宇智波斑耳边说，他终于没有抵过药效，完全昏睡过去。

春野樱抱了他一会儿，轻声说：“斑，我们这种人，不是说爱就能在一起的，你已经因为我被扭曲了太多次，是时候还给你一个正确的命运了。”她低头吻了吻他的嘴唇，伸手去取他握在手中的挂坠——

“你想要这个？”

春野樱一惊，抬头看去，只见应该正躺在自己的怀里的青年正站在侧面的岩石上，指间垂荡着那枚挂坠。

“怎么可能——”

“樱，我相信未来一定是个和平的年代。”青年似笑非笑地说，“不像这个战火纷飞的年代，从来就不会有绝对的信任。”

砰——一声，春野樱扶着的宇智波斑在一阵白烟后消失。她慢慢站起身，看着不知道有什么打算的他。

“从你来的第一天，我就把你身边的东西全部掉包了，包括这个挂坠。我打开过，也确实昏迷了很长时间，樱，你很厉害。”他似乎是夸赞地说。

春野樱捏紧了拳头。她一直以为时空密钥已经失去了穿越时空的能力，没想到自己拿着的一直是赝品。

“这个东西时不时会爆发很强的能量波动，直觉告诉我不能还给你。所以说我的直觉是对的。”宇智波斑凉凉地看着她，“否则你早就走了吧。”

“还给我。”春野樱低声说。

“樱，你自己说过，我死在你手上很多次。这一次相遇也是一场骗局。你觉得我知道这些事情以后，你不需要付出代价吗？”他冷冷地说。

“我可以用其他方式补偿。”春野樱看着那枚挂坠，那是她回去的唯一方法。

“对不起，我不能相信。”宇智波斑说着，轻轻一抛，时空密钥闪烁着紫色的华光落向无底深渊。春野樱呼吸一窒，拼命想去接住它。

“豪火灭却！”

热浪把她掀回来，遮掩了月光的火焰瞬间吞没了整个山崖。

他从火光中走来，弯下腰将呆呆地看着火焰的春野樱抱起来，“你走不了了。”

*

“斑大人，春野大人她还是不吃饭……”侍从惶恐地对过来的青年陈述春野樱的状况。她已经水米不进几天了。

“我知道了。”宇智波斑看了门口未动一筷的饭菜，拉开门走了进去。

春野樱坐在窗口，看着外面的院子。

“我不是绝食。”听到有人进来，她淡淡地说，“我是真的没胃口。放心，有百豪在，我死不了。”

宇智波斑坐到她身边，跟她一起看着外面没什么意思的风景。

“斑，我之所以杀不了你，是因为我看到了你会是时代的英雄。”她平静地说，似乎已经忘记他毁了自己回家的唯一念想。

“只因为这个吗？”他问。

“——也因为别的。”春野樱尚且算是痛快地承认，“但那又怎么样？我杀了你那么多次，我们不是一个时代的人——哦，对了，忘了跟你说，未来我和你交过手，你把我捅了个对穿。”

宇智波斑不说话。

“我对你将来的走向一清二楚，你不会为任何人停留。”春野樱转过头盯着他的眼睛，“现在你要留住我，未来你会抛弃我。”

希望建立“真正的和平”的宇智波斑会离开所有人，从此踏上孤家寡人的路，没有任何人在他身后。

宇智波斑突然伸手抱住她，很紧，她的臂膀都因此而疼痛。“告诉我吧，命运的走向，我会顺着你记忆中的正确走下去。”

春野樱的眼睛开始不可思议地瞪大。

“既然你拿到了剧本，我不介意演一个‘宇智波斑’。”他低声说。

*

风云变幻数十年，忍界因为几大忍村的建立逐渐成为强大的力量。中间灾难、战乱频发，忍界大战一直爆发到第四次。

当所有人都沉睡在神树上，几位英灵也都被六道仙人的残魂带走以后，空荡荡的废墟上出现两个人影。

“我说你啊，那一棍子真不是假的。”

女人看着某一个地方，捂着自己的小腹似乎还在回味那种痛感。

“抱歉。”男人低头看着她，眼带愧疚。

“好了好了，戏要演全嘛。”她摆摆手，“接下来没你的戏份了。”

男人长出一口气，“结束了。”

那具身体会按照他们安排的那样，与柱间解开心结后死亡。这个历时漫长的圆圈终于被他们画完了。

“还是要感谢初代目啊。”女人感慨地说，“没有他的细胞的话，我们根本完成不了这个计划，至少我们很难活到这个时候。”

“樱，还有一件事。”男人说。

“嗯？啊，对。”女人似乎想起了什么，“密钥需要交到‘我’手上。还有一段时间，应该来得及。不过我其实也一直不知道密钥到底是什么，你知道吗，斑？”

男人掀了掀嘴角，露出一个有点狂妄的笑容，伸出两根手指点在自己的眼眶上，“是轮回眼。”

“？！”春野樱震惊地看着他，“你把眼珠子挖了一颗给我？”

宇智波斑弯下身，在这只有他们两人的世界中吻了一下她的眼睛，“很划算。”

春野樱沉默半晌，伸手摸着他的脸，“斑，谢谢你。我会培养一颗普通的眼睛给你移植。走吧。”

他们相携离开这硝烟弥漫的战场。

半年后。

人声鼎沸的集市上，樱发少女随意闲逛着，忽然一个身披斗篷，不见面容的人走到她面前——

“小姐，你好，能帮我把这个东西送到前面村子的拉德摩之屋去吗？”

［完］


	7. 【斑樱】钢铁与玫瑰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 军官斑爷×军医樱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> madasaku

急促的脚步声在走廊里响起，身着军装，面色担忧的男人快步走到房间门口。卫兵看到他奇特的，似乎是被烧毁了一半的脸，马上立正行礼，“少将！”

宇智波带土挥了挥手示意他放下，“他怎么样了？”

卫兵的脸色也变得担忧起来，“上将不肯就医，所有的医生都被他赶走了。”

宇智波带土一口气闷在胸口，简直下一秒就要踹开门。他闭上眼睛深吸一口气，尽量平静地越过卫兵开始敲门，“上将，是我，带土。”

房间里面静默了两秒，然后一个低沉有力的声音响起，“进来。”

宇智波带土这才拧着门把手，打开房门走了进去。

房间里面非常阴暗，窗帘严严实实地拉着，即使是白天也是昏昏沉沉的感觉。厚重的法兰西地毯完全隐匿了他的脚步声，他站在门口环视着偌大的房间，终于看到他要找的那个人坐在壁炉旁边的沙发上。

长而且完全不服帖的黑发被他束在脑后，此刻男人正裸着上半身给自己的左胳膊缠绷带。他腰腹上的肌肉随着手臂的动作而翕张，深浅不一的疤痕由于暗沉的光线反而显得更加深重起来。

宇智波斑斜着眼睛暼向站在门口抿着嘴，明显有脾气的宇智波带土，“什么事？”

宇智波带土看着血液逐渐从绷带里面渗出，真是恨不得拿枪抵着他的脑袋把他押到医护所去，“上将，我听说这次的子弹上是抹了毒的。”

宇智波斑不在意地嗯了一声，抬了抬下巴示意他看一边的金属托盘，上面一枚短圆的子弹在血污中泛着冷光，“我已经大致处理了一下。”

“上将！这不是你大致处理一下就可以的！”宇智波带土忍不住稍微提高了声调。

宇智波斑没有马上回答，他用嘴和右手在左边肩膀上打了个结，起身开始穿衣服。“你也知道医护所混进了他们的眼线，我不会去那种地方的。”他说着，扣上最后一颗扣子，贴身的冷硬军装更显得他气质疏离，暗藏的刀一样的气场让人不能直视。

情况确实如他所说，近期医护所发生的恶性资源线炸毁事件明显是有内应的原因，只不过他们现在身处的地方并非大本营，贸然开始清洗非常困难。

“那你——”但是无论怎么样，他的伤口也不能那样随便处理啊，宇智波带土严重怀疑他所说的处理只是用最简单的双氧水冲了冲再打了一针青霉素。

“放心。”宇智波斑略有不耐地挥手，“这点毒，不会拿我怎么样。”

带土叹了口气，稍微想了想说，“上将，你怀疑医护所的人的话，最近来了个新人，我已经仔细调查过，绝对是干干净净没有问题的，让她亲自过来给你看看吧。”

如果不同意的话，带土绝对至少在他动怒之前还会唠叨三遍。宇智波斑揉了揉额头，可能是因为失血的缘故，他说一不二的特性稍微软了一点，“可以，让她晚上过来。”

西区的战报已经送了过来，宇智波斑看了一遍。千手那边行踪诡谲，看来是不想跟他们正面对上，前线的几个阵营都遭到了骚扰性攻击，各个地方都有些人员状态疲乏。

他怎么看都觉得是千手扉间的法子。那个男人跟光辉灿烂正义凛然的千手柱间毫不相同，为了胜利可以使用一切不体面的肮脏手段。不知道怎么就跟柱间是兄弟。

他正闭着眼睛揉着太阳穴，忽然不急不缓的敲门声响起，标准的三声，间隔像摩斯码一样精准。光听敲门声就知道是个严谨到有点死板的人。

“谁？”他漫不经心地问。

“医护所，春野樱。宇智波带土少将派我来的。”

医护所？

宇智波斑皱着眉头回忆了一会儿，才想起来下午似乎确实是答应了带土找个人来看看。于是他合上报告，往宽大的椅子上一靠，“进来。”

春野樱进入房间的时候，先是被这在战地也丝毫不减气度的装璜惊了一下，不过她很快就敛下脸上惊讶的神色，平静地走到宇智波斑面前行了个礼，“上将。”

宇智波斑从这个有着罕见的粉色头发的女人一进门，眼睛就没有离开过她的脸，自然没有漏看她的表情，意味不明地问，“怎么，你觉得这个房间有什么不妥么？”

春野樱立刻摇头，“并没有。”

“军人对上级必须是百分之一百的诚实。”宇智波斑淡淡地说，却有一股微妙的压力散发出来，让她觉得空气似乎变浓稠了一样，使得呼吸有些滞涩。她迟疑了一会儿回答，“只是觉得上将的房间十分大气。”

宇智波斑看了她一会儿，不置可否。不过空气中的那种压力消失了。“好了，既然带土叫你来一趟，这就开始吧。”

宇智波斑说着，站起身带着她走到沙发旁边，一件一件脱下自己的外套和里衣。结实健美的身体逐渐在她眼前显露出来，春野樱只是定定地等着看伤口，并没有因为其他原因露出其他表情。

伤在左边大臂。

宇智波斑坐下以后，春野樱走上前将他左边大臂上缠绕的绷带剪开小心取下。在剪绷带的时候她几不可见地皱了皱眉，他看到了，靠在沙发背上懒懒地问：“怎么了？”

春野樱将剪刀伸进伤口和纱布之间，直接了当地说，“上将，恕我直言，这个绷带是谁缠的？也太紧了，非常不利于伤口恢复。”医护所的护士现在都这么不专业了么。

“我自己缠的。”宇智波斑似笑非笑地瞟了她一眼，像是故意一样地说。

春野樱手上的动作顿了一下，不过也并没有露出失言的害怕神情，“上将，这种事情你如果自己做不好的话，还是让我们专业人士来比较好。”

这话说的不客气，竟然是一个小小的医生在批评帝国上将。宇智波斑倒觉得有点意思，另一只手撑着头，“总有紧急的时候，难道在战场上中了一枪我还要等着医护所过来帮我绑绷带？”

“医护所存在的意义就在这里。”春野樱头也不抬地说，“您放心，我会永远在您身边。”明明还是有点凉意的声音，说出来的话却莫名暧昧。春野樱也发现了这一点，补充了一句，“我说是医护所。”

宇智波斑不知怎么的，心情有些愉悦。他看着春野樱将纱布取下，重新剖开创口进行检查，然后取出药箱中的原始材料配比成可用的药水，抽入针管打进他的胳膊，最后重新缠上新的纱布。

果然不松不紧，适合活动。

春野樱一边收拾医疗器具，一边叮嘱，“上将，这段时间不要进行剧烈运动，伤口也不要沾水，以防万一，还是不要洗澡比较好。”

宇智波斑挑了挑眉，“什么叫剧烈运动？”

春野樱收拾好东西坐端正，“格斗，快速奔跑，体育运动，性/交，这些都是。”她面不改色地说着，似乎并不觉得自己说了什么不得了的词。

“前面的都还好说，”宇智波斑从桌上的雪茄盒子里面抽出一支，“不过最后一项——”

话音未落，春野樱已经倾身取下了他手上的雪茄，“抱歉，我忘了，也禁烟酒。”她将雪茄放回盒子里盖上盖子，“还请上将为身体着想吧，女人，有的是机会。”

这是战争年代，没什么好拘泥于什么能说，什么不能说的。春野樱这么说并不是看不起那些在战争中几乎毫无自保之力的女人，只不过这时候谁会在意那些敦伦之事，如果能快乐一天，明天痛痛快快地死，也不是没有人愿意。所以她虽然惊讶于宇智波斑房间的装璜，却也没有什么指责的意思。比起那些放满了奢侈品和一个两个三个妖艳女人的军阀，宇智波斑这里算简朴的了，不过是些华丽的摆件而已。

朝不保夕，要及时行乐。

她站起身，“那么上将，我就先——”

“你也是机会之一么？”宇智波斑忽然问。

春野樱愣了一下，几秒以后才反应过来。女人，有的是机会，她自己说的。

春野樱脸上的表情变了几变，最终还是淡定地说：“上将，我怕我没资格成为您的机会。”

然后她行礼后离开了宇智波斑的房间。

宇智波斑又动了动因为消毒重新痛起来的手臂，花了几分钟去想刚才那个女人。

既没有一般女人的逆来顺受，也没有那些男人一样的冷硬倔强。冷静从容，滴水不漏，要不是带土说她的身份绝对没有问题，他觉得这样的人就很有可能是间谍。

长的好看，身材也不错，就是胸小了些。

宇智波斑很快就把那个女人抛在脑后了，他们每天忙着杀人，防着被杀，除了抱着女人倒到床上的时候，不会没事干想着那些事情。

他再次见到春野樱的时候，是宇智波带土过来跟他说医护所的间谍找到了，问他要不要去看一看。

宇智波斑那天正好拦截了一封千手的电报，心情大好，就点点头去了一趟。

人还没押到监狱里面，据说是被当场擒获。身材娇小的女人脸上有几处淤青，看来是反抗的时候被打的，现在正倒在医护所外面的雪地里。

不是宇智波带土他们效率不高，让她这副惨样子倒在这儿不过是为了警醒其他人，别动了歪心思。

鲜红的血液从她的小腿处渗透出来，融化了一片雪沫，不过渐渐的伤口被冻住以后鲜血也不再流出来，新雪薄薄盖了一层，透出晶莹闪亮的红。

宇智波斑面色冰冷地看着倒在地上的女人，心中没有丝毫动容，他伸手拔出腰间的枪。没什么好审问的，这年头，间谍的基本素养不容小觑。

轻微的开保险声音响起，那个女人微微抬起头，眼睛费力地睁开，血污满布的脸能看出来还是挺俏丽的。

她努力扯了扯嘴角，露出一个不知道什么意思的笑。大约是笑自己，笑这世道。

砰！砰！砰！

宇智波斑连开三枪，头部，后心，腹部，都炸开一小片血花。女人的身体触电般地抖了抖，完全萎顿在跟泥土和在一起的脏雪中。

他收起枪插回腰间，抬眼看了一下周围的医护人员，他们脸上多是害怕和震惊，畏畏缩缩不敢看他扫视过来的眼睛。

他看了一圈，在某个人身上停下了。

她没有看着他，也没有低头，只是定定地看着地上那个女人的尸体，并不和周围的人一样担惊害怕，怕自己下一秒就被怀疑成为下一个死在雪地里的人。

她碧色的眼睛里含着淡淡的哀戚。

“你刚才看着那个死人在想什么？”宇智波斑脱下沾雪的外套，挂在门口的架子上，走到壁炉旁边，自然地点起一根雪茄。

春野樱沉默不语。刚才宇智波斑当着他们的面处死了那个间谍，走之前却让她来一趟，她不知道是什么意思，照理说他的伤应该早就好了才对。

“没什么，上将，只不过我跟她在医护所有一些交往，知道这件事有一些惊讶罢了。”春野樱说着，毫不在意口中所说的“交往”可能带来什么麻烦。

“呵，你就不知道避嫌？”宇智波斑吐出一口烟雾，她倒是觉得这雪茄的味道有点清香的感觉，并不刺鼻。

“我并没有做过什么背叛军部的事情，无嫌可避。”春野樱站得笔直，从容不迫。

宇智波斑看着她这样没有傲然，却一副正不可侵的样子，心里产生一种淡淡地兴味，虽然这兴味比不上跟千手柱间交战的时候。“口说无凭，你要自证啊。”

“上将需要我怎么证明？”

宇智波斑嘴边露出一个恶劣的笑容，“向长官献出身体，如何？”

春野樱盯着他带着笑的脸和冰冷的眼睛，“上将，我不认为女人的忠诚是放在阴/道里的。”她说得毫无忌讳，眼底也是一片澄明。

“不能证明，只是表现你的诚意而已。”宇智波斑笑容不变，就是那样定定地看着她，犀利的眼神几乎已经将她剥皮拆骨。

春野樱静默了一秒，然后开始脱衣服。

宇智波斑十指交叉放在大腿上，靠着沙发背就像只是欣赏一场表演。

她脱得有条不紊，按照顺序，把脱下的衣服稍微抚平才放在旁边的单人沙发上，莹白的肌肤逐渐在室内显露出来，美好的线条足以让每一个男人心动。

他却仍然只是看着她的脸。

春野樱很快就将医护所的制服脱完，裸身站在他面前，见宇智波斑并没有动作，春野樱慢慢俯下身，一只手搭在他的肩膀上，并不大的双乳因为这个动作而微微下沉显出漂亮的弧度。

他的眼睛随着她的动作移动，却仍然没有动作和语言。

“这是我的诚意。”她凝视着他的眼睛轻声说。

因为长期接触消毒水而泛白的手指摸上他的腰，抽出溅上了女间谍血液的枪。打开保险，咔嚓一声，她将枪口抵着自己的额角。

“这是我的尊严。”

全裸的女人站在房子的中间，面色平静地看着坐在沙发上的男人，只要他一声令下，尖锐的子弹就会随着硝烟让这团温香软玉血肉模糊。

宇智波斑看着她的动作，脸上的笑意逐渐消失，审视般地看着她明显不做他想的眼睛。

指针在一格一格向前走，谁都没有说话，房间里如同灌入满室的水，安静得彻底。

“上将，有要事相商。”宇智波带土的声音响起，男人从喉咙里发出一声笑，“行了。”他站起来，“从我现在到走到门口打开门，只有这些时间，穿上衣服。”

说着他绕过她的身体就向门边走去。

身后传来极为迅速但不慌乱的穿衣服声，当他打开房门，声音也差不多停止了。

站在门口的宇智波带土愣了一下，他没想到上将会亲自过来给他开门。

然后他就看到正站在沙发旁边扣领口扣子的女人。

眨了几下眼睛，宇智波带土心里有点不知所措，自己这是打扰了上将的好事？

“你先走吧。”宇智波斑对着房内的人淡淡地说，“刚才的事，有必要的话我会再找你。”

春野樱低头说了一声是，就离开了房间。

宇智波带土进入房间以后，总觉得这刚才不知道进行着什么的房间里弥漫着一种暧昧的氛围，以至于他有些不自在。

宇智波斑走到自己的办公桌旁边坐下，面无表情地看着他，“怎么，还没有从琳那里毕业吗？”

年轻的少将脸一红，尴尬地咳嗽一声。

自己绝对是坏了上将的好事。

————————————————————

最近战事稍歇，宇智波斑比以前闲了一些，他倒是像对医护所的那个女人上了心，虽然不至于三天两头，但是竟然让她每隔一个月到办公室给他做全面体检。

于是整个军区都流传着其实春野樱被宇智波斑收入房中的流言。不过这没什么奇怪的，在这种地方，上将看中了一个医生，后者难道还能反抗不成。

春野樱收起自己的听诊器，最后在报告上写了一行字。“上将，您的身体状况一切都好。”

宇智波斑并没有穿上上衣，就那样裸着上半身淡淡地看着她。

“没事的话我先走了，上将。”春野樱收拾好医疗器材，站起身说。

“谁说没事了？我有几个问题，关于你的身份，如实回答。”宇智波斑懒洋洋地说着，似乎并不认真。

“知无不言。”春野樱坐得端端正正。

“你有过几段恋情？”

“……零。”

宇智波斑抬起眼颇有些意外的样子，“没人追求？”

“我没有时间，在军校的时候光是学习已经需要我全部的精力了。”春野樱老实地说。

“那有过喜欢的人吗？”他接着问，莫名其妙的问题，然而她却没有拒绝回答的权利。

“有。”她说。

“哦？”宇智波斑的眼睛闪动了一下，“说说。”

“军校的同学，后来叛国了。”她脑海中浮现出那个少年决绝的背影，心里曾经尖锐的刺痛已经变成了闷闷的钝痛。这是他们各自的选择，她没有要求他的权力。

“你认识的人，可都不忠诚。”他意味深长地说。

春野樱微微颔首，“巧合。”

“最后一个问题，”宇智波斑忽然离开靠着的椅背，倾身看着她，目光灼灼，半认真半戏谑，“最近想找个男人吗？”

春野樱看着他。很多时候，这个在其他人口中神鬼一样杀伐决断的男人，总是像个痴汉一样让她说不出话。

“不想。”她果断地说。

“别这么干脆，考虑考虑吧。”宇智波斑侧过身，拎起自己的衬衫开始穿，“这个年代，早点考虑吧。”

春野樱看着他满背的伤疤弹孔，抿住了嘴唇。

她回到医护所以后，宇智波带土过来了一趟，带给她一个盒子。

“上将让我带给你的。”他简明扼要地说。

春野樱将盒子带回住处。晚上洗完澡出来，看到昏黄的灯光下的木盒，她想了一会儿将它打开。

黑色的缎面上，躺着一个华美的小容器，能看到磨砂的玻璃后面有朦胧的淡红色液体在晃动。上面还有一张小小的卡片，凌厉的字迹简单地写着几个字。

“赠予你，名为‘鸦/片’。”

她取出那个小瓶子，打开盖子，浓烈的香味扑面而来，还没有使用就能闻到那种极具侵略性的味道，作为香水甚至还有一点辛辣的感觉。

妖娆的，让人上瘾的味道。

———————————————————

宇智波斑见她的次数变少了，毕竟战事繁忙，但是送的东西却多了起来。从昂贵的让那些战地护士们从没见过的奢侈品，到战场上收集的小玩意儿，甚至还有一次，是一颗血迹斑斑的子弹。

“打进了我的肩膀，我自己挖出来的。”他越来越长的卡片上说。

春野樱这一次第一次给他回了信，拜托传令兵带回去。

“上将，如果需要你自己挖子弹的话，我觉得医护所可以解散了。”

宇智波斑看着她清秀的字迹，不知怎么的，面前似乎浮现出她冷静中带着生气的表情。

“呵。”他轻笑了一声，站在旁边的宇智波带土吓了一跳。

莫名其妙的东西在滋生蔓延，春野樱却并没有把它当回事，仍然冷静地当着她的春野医生，一台一台进行手术，接骨截肢写报告，和医护所里的所有人一样，没有白天黑夜。

数月以后，宇智波斑亲自来到了医护所。

彼时春野樱正在写病历，感觉到一种让人难以忽视的视线，抬起头，看到他穿着黑色的制服站在门口。

“上将。”她马上站了起来，先行了军礼。

宇智波斑走过来，坐到她对面病人坐的椅子上，“例行检查。”

春野樱觉得有点奇怪，不单单是他竟然亲自过来，也因为他的样子看起来有些不对。

不过她没有多问，而是按部就班开始给他检查身体。

“上将，您的身体一切都好。”她结束以后一如既往地说。

“嗯。”宇智波斑应了一声，长而有力的手指不轻不重地敲击着桌面，“过几天，会有一个行动。”

春野樱停下手上的动作，看向他。

“是我和那家伙的了断。”宇智波斑愉悦地笑着，就像他口中的行动只是外出视察一圈一样，“可能我会胜利，也可能他会。”

春野樱低低地应了一声，“上将不会输的。”

宇智波斑看着她的眼睛，因为背光而显现出一种墨绿，那样看着他，与其说是信任，不如说是她就像说着理所当然的话。

他不置可否地哼笑一声，然后对春野樱说，“上次的事，你在考虑吗？”

春野樱的脑子极好，以至于她的记忆瞬间回到了那一天。

‘有没有考虑找个男人？’

看了他很久，春野樱终于微微颔首，“在考虑。”

“很好。”宇智波斑点点头，“你跟我说过的多的是的机会，我回来可不会放过了。”

说完他就走出了办公室。

春野樱怔怔地看着他的背影，心里有种奇怪的感觉，像是胸腔的温度高了起来，让她觉得有点热。

——————————————————

宇智波斑所说的行动应该十分隐秘，至少除了他亲口跟她说的以外，春野樱没有听到任何风声。医护所仍然做着和以前同样的事情，战区也没有什么奇怪的状态。

所以她丝毫不知道他那边的动向如何。饶是她在军校里锻炼出多么强大的心理素质，也在这水沸前的压抑中烦躁起来。

日复一日，一直到三个月以后。

春野樱正在办公室里给一个士兵看诊，就听到门口有人咳嗽。

他们一起抬头看去，却见是宇智波带土站在门口。两人立刻站了起来，“少将。”

宇智波带土点了一下头，他看起来有些憔悴，扭曲的那一半脸上又多了长长一条疤痕，身上的军装也沾满了黑红的脏污。“你先出去一下，我跟春野医生有话说。”他对那个士兵说。

士兵马上就行礼出去了。春野樱看着他的脸色，心里不知道怎么的紧张起来，但她还是尽量淡定地问：“少将，行动已经结束了吗？”

“嗯，你跟我来。”宇智波带土说着，转身走了出去。春野樱顿了一下，迅速跟上。

他们停在一间病房外面。

宇智波带土右手握拳放在嘴边咳嗽，就像是弹片呛进了喉咙，不能不吐出过多的硝烟。“中间出了岔子，那边错误地诱导我们，上将中了埋伏。等我们赶到的时候已经……”他又咳嗽起来。

春野樱却觉得这没说完的话已经不重要了。心脏逐渐从紧缩放松开来，无力地瘫在胸腔里，血液仍然在流动，却好像没有了暖意，一圈循环下来让她手脚冰凉。

“这样不就没有机会了么……”春野樱喃喃地说。

“嗯？”宇智波带土没听见她在说什么，不解地看着她。

春野樱嘴唇一抿，不知从何而来的怒气让她不自觉发出一声冷笑，“上将倒是厉害，言而无信得很。”

他有些无措，不知道眼前一贯冷静的女人怎么就突然气场凌人起来。

“说什么回来以后。”她的声音变得低下去，最后几乎在嗫嚅了，“……都是骗人的……”

说完，她突然转过身拧开了门把手。

“哎你等一下——！”

宇智波带土阻之不及，春野樱已经进入了一片白色的房间。

黑色长发的男人靠在床头，胸口缠着厚重的纱布，脸色苍白，脸上是她再熟悉不过的嚣张不羁的笑容。他挑着眉看着呆在原地的春野樱，“我什么时候骗过你？”

［END］


	8. 【斑樱】初见与重逢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> madasaku

初见与重逢

他老远老远就看到了那个小姑娘粉色的头发，即使在这样阿鼻地狱也生生透着一种绝对不会枯萎的，莫名其妙的生命力。

端的好看。

他两手抱胸，主视线里只有她，其他人全部在余光里。

不过对他而言，把他们收进余光已经算是看得起了。

现在还不是他出场的时候，他就站在那儿看她怎么样带着小队冲杀治疗。

' 我也是很能打的好吗？'气呼呼的声音穿过垂死挣扎的声音和断筋错骨的惨叫传到他耳中。当时他不过对正在治疗的她说了一句“你的医术果然还是最优秀的”，就被认为他只觉得她就应该呆在族地后方。

他那个时候不是很明白，甚至还因为自己难得夸奖别人竟然还不被领情而感到气闷。

她随手打飞了一个敌人。

……果然很能打。

千手柱间出现的时候，他的注意力被吸引了过去。

'你眼里绝对是千手族长比较重要！真是的，那你让他嫁给你好了！我去跟水户商量！ '他正准备跳出去的时候，背后又传来这样的声音，让他当时目瞪口呆的话。

他无声地笑了笑，一跃，站在了唯一承认的对手面前。

余光里的她做出了一个他熟悉的，因为紧张而缩了一下脖子的动作。柱间那个傻瓜久违的脸也让他非常愉悦。

“等你好久了，柱间！”

等你好久了，樱。

后面那句他在心里默默地说。

柱间这家伙，一如既往地天然呆又不给他面子。宇智波斑郁闷地坐在高地上，随手打发走了柱间的影分身，无聊地撑着下巴，看他们围攻十尾。

小姑娘变得更厉害了。只不过额头上的印怕是并不是可以没有代价随便使用的。

不过是她自己的选择。从很久以前开始，他就被逼着学会尊重她自己的选择。

'你听着，我以命换命，不是为了让你再死一次！记着！好好——活下去！'

突然就声嘶力竭了。他本来觉得技不如人就要甘拜下风，奈何小姑娘一根筋，愣是没让他死。

然后她就死了。

到底是谁倔得一塌糊涂。修行也好，厮杀也好，本来躲在后面就可以，非要硬生生跑到他的视线中，让他硬生生记了一辈子。

他站在他们面前，身旁站着被控制住的宇智波带土。

她脸上的表情变了又变，他知道她心里在想什么。

果然还是一拳挥了过来。

他曾经很看不起她小小的拳头，直到有一次避得不是很完全，被打断了鼻梁。

当然后来还是她治好的。

再后来过招的时候他就会注意不要被打中了。但无论如何，她都不是自己的对手。

因为一点特殊的小心思，他动手的时候总是刻意让着一点，让她不要输的太难看。

' 我不用你让着我。'又一次被轻轻击倒在地的时候，她抬着头平静地看着他，' 斑，你让着我不代表那些想取我性命的人也会让着我。'

怎么会有人敢要你性命呢？他心里想。先过了我宇智波斑这一关再说。

可惜了。没人过了宇智波斑这一关，除了他自己。

无论是现在还是当时，要取她性命的都是他。

' 我不用你让着我。'

他想着，一抬手，黑色的冷厉的黑棒煞然插入她的腹部。

我不让着你就是了。

他们靠得如此近，近到他能看见她脸上的不可思议，看到微微收缩的浅绿瞳仁中的深绿瞳孔。

' ……'

即使拥有轮回眼，他也不能定格时间。

下一个瞬间，那两个人双双冲了上来将她救走。

她跪坐在地，不再看他，心心念念另一个人。

他心里叹了口气。

于你而言招致不幸的初见，是对我来说不期而遇的重逢。

［完］


	9. 【斑樱】Limbo•地狱边境

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> madasaku

话说，这世界上为自己的忍术命名的人，在看到那瑰丽的光彩时，是如何决定要称其为什么的呢？

宇智波斑走着，在心里想这件事。他周围是堆积平坦的火山灰，虽然极目能见之地并没有能够喷发的山峦，只有零星的高大漆黑，怪异瘦长的枯树在无边的地面上生长。能使得树木发芽的阳光这里也没有，高不可及的上空是灰色的一片，整个世界一片混沌。

斑不知道自己是什么时候开始在这里走的，只是觉得时间似乎已经过去了很久，虽然没有目的，但是他心在觉得很平静，还有时间想着忍术命名的方式。

自己活着的那个年代，活下去比什么都重要，更别说是低贱的忍者族群，从来不会去考虑忍术的名字是否要有一定的优美程度或者风雅之感，他们要的是明晰和力量的含义并且符合喉舌发音的方便。就像宇智波一族代代相传的豪火球之术，意思只是巨大的火球而已，绝不可能像他见过的木叶火影一样，选择奇怪拗口的字眼。

咔嚓的声音突然响了一下，斑扭头看了一眼，看到火焰团扇在自己的背上，荡下来的锁链拖到地上，发出哗啦哗啦的声响。他一直到此刻才发现自己背着这把扇子。它曾经跟着自己很长时间，甚至一度被认为是宇智波斑的象征之一，旁人大概觉得他很在意这个东西，但其实对他来说也只是个物件而已，跟其他东西没有什么两样，后来还借给宇智波带土当过一段时间假冒他的道具。

没什么特殊意义。

他看着扇面上的勾玉图样，心里忽然对宇智波一族小瞧了起来。过了这么数千年，作为因陀罗后代的宇智波们一刻都不想忘记自己是所谓的神的后人，把这勾玉图案弄得到处都是。反观漩涡那边，虽然血脉稀薄，但也确实早就扔掉那段没有意义的传说了。他因此而对这搅动风云的焰团扇意兴阑珊，放下那条生锈的链子，继续向前走。

但其实它曾经帮过自己很多，在更强大的力量出现之前。斑摸了摸自己的眼睛，忽然想起自己刚才为什么想起忍术命名的问题——轮回眼给了他取代焰团扇的力量，轮墓·边狱。

这个名字确实是经由他的口中说出，然后被围攻他的人们知道的。其实不是很符合他命名的特点，因为通过这个名字别人完全不知道这是一个什么样的忍术，如果真的让他自己来命名的话，也许会叫做六道影分身之术。

这个名字当时就这么出现在他的脑海中。就在那几个影子围绕自己的时候，他看到了嵌套在现世上的另一个世界，没有颜色，没有声音，一片灰黑，偶尔有凄惨的白。就像现在这样。也许轮墓那时就是在告知他命运的预言，他将终于此地。

难得会有什么黑色的东西从头顶上无声地飞过去，斑眯着眼睛看它飞出去的轨迹，觉得那个东西好像是乌鸦，不过黑色的鸟儿他也没有见过除了乌鸦以外的了。看到乌鸦他又想到了宇智波鼬，那个族人。

除了族人他也不知道这个人对他而言还有什么意义。斑跟着黑鸟的方向前进，在它飞出视线之前一直想着鼬的事情。从某种程度上来说，鼬的观念与他是有一点点相似的，干净利落，斩草除根，而不是柱间所相信的那样，时间能修复一切，后人总会到达自己不能到之所在。如果当初他知道了鼬这个族人并且能够与他交流一二的话，大概会教他不用杀了宇智波一族的人，而是杀了整个木叶高层，然后将整个木叶笼罩在无法拒绝的和平之中。

说到底鼬还是狭隘了一些。

他看着那只黑鸟飞远了，和远处漆黑的天空融为一体，于是他垂下眼睛。

这样走，能走到哪里去呢？斑想着，忽然停了下来。他看着周围一成不变的景色，灰色的大地，灰色的天空，寂静的空间，一个概念就像当初轮墓的名字一样闯入自己的脑海中——他死了。

应当如此。斑于是释怀了，继续走，尽管仍然不知道目标。

既然他死了，那么这里是地狱吗？他听说过老人们口中一直说的那些地狱和彼世，虽然他自己也已经一百多岁了，但是因为从来没有介怀过自己死后要到哪里去，所以同样是老人的他，知道的那些东西还是从那些笃信命运的人口中听来的。说世界外有净土和秽土，秽土是那些不得安宁之灵魂的所在，灵魂将被锁链拴住，忍受无边折磨，净土则是一切高洁灵魂的归宿，在尘世分离的人可以在那里团聚。

这么看来，自己身处之地既不是净土，也不是秽土，因为没有谁来折磨他，他也看不到其他灵魂的存在。

不知道泉奈在哪里呢？斑挂念起自己的弟弟。他不止泉奈一个弟弟，但是最后在他生命中留下足迹的好像除了柱间就只有他了。

柱间肯定在净土，这毋庸置疑，毕竟他是一个举世称赞的高洁的人。斑从来不想做高洁的人，如果能完成自己心中所想，即使将世间恶泥倾注一身他也觉得无所谓。

尚且年幼的时候，一个苍老的声音曾经在自己耳边说的话此时又嘶哑地响起，让他恍惚间仿佛回到了那个飘荡着木屑香味的斗室，栅栏窗投下的光线落在他深色的绑腿上，泉奈就坐在他的右手边——‘有一个地方，既不是净土，也不是秽土，是所有混沌灵魂的归宿，无有约束，无有将来，永远流离，是地狱边境。’

地狱边境，他正流浪的这个地方。据说这里游荡着所有不能被判断善恶的存在，是一片真正的放逐者之地。

如此看来，是不可能与泉奈见面，更不可能与柱间喝一杯了。斑这么想着。他确定泉奈不会沦落到秽土，战争年代是不可能按忍者杀人来分善恶的，在所有的宇智波中，他确信泉奈是最有资格升入净土的人。虽然他对净土不屑一顾，但只是就自己而言。他尚且在世的时候就很不屑去界定善恶，死后被发配到善恶边缘的混沌也没什么奇怪的。

远远的地方有一块凸起的石头。斑走到那里的时候，看到黑色的鸟儿栖息在上面，脖子扭过来看他，于是他确定了这不是乌鸦，它的眼睛似乎是个白色的空洞，喙也更加长，尽管张开了嘴，但是听不到任何声音。斑又走近一步它就飞走了，不知道是不是地狱边境任何会动的东西都不能一起停留。斑在它离开的那块石头上坐了下来，不是因为累，只是觉得还有很多时间来游荡，那么坐一会儿也没什么。

本来斑是不可能做“反省”这种事情的，虽然他知道即使是自己做的事情也有对有错，但是他认为沉溺于过去的都是注定无法前进的懦弱之徒，已经过去的事情没有必要再深究，尤其是失败，将它全部割舍了就好。但因为现在无所事事地坐着，他就开始回忆，自己贯彻理想的这一生。斑一直是个目的性很强的人，连自己死的时候需要做什么准备都计划得很清楚，到最后却还是败给了光明灿烂的幻影。也许是那个人世始终没有他清醒，总相信有绝对的光明。

斑想着，觉得无趣起来。他忽然觉得自己其实也有愚蠢的一面，因为自己的清醒就想让别人同样清醒，然而已经睡死过去的人怎么样都是叫不醒的。

他抬手轻轻点了点眼眶，这里没有水也没有镜子，所以他看不见自己的眼睛是什么样子，黑色，红色，还是诡秘的紫色。这里也不能用轮墓来看，身处世界，便无法从内窥探全貌。轮回眼给每个人的力量都不一样，给他的就是窥见混沌的能力——也许冥冥之中有什么在告诫他，世界本来如此。

斑站了起来，继续向前方行进。

然而忽然有狂风落下，撕裂这个沉寂的灰色空间，斑站在原地，眯着眼睛看到狂风裂开的缝隙中，一个女人走了出来，面对他平静相望，她没有像黑鸟一样徒劳地开口，但是缓慢古老且陌生的语调在他脑海中响起：宇智波斑，审判之时已到。

竟然还有人到这被鬼神抛弃之地给他带来审判，斑眯着眼睛看她。她在苍然的白色中飘起来的樱色发丝是这个世界中第一次在他眼前出现的颜色，他动了动嘴角，无声地开口：原来是你。

这里是地狱边境，唯有当初被他用黑棒与之相连的人才能踏足。

他早就说过，就算身坠地狱，能拯救自己的也只有自己。

［完］


	10. 【斑樱】小恶魔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 恶魔斑爷×魔女樱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> madasaku

斑樱 小恶魔

“哦哟哟，你这小家伙，难不成才是真正的邪恶分子吗？”女人弯腰点着小男孩的鼻间，另一只手把放着蛋糕的托盘高高举起，“这么没礼貌，才不给你吃呢。”

沉着脸的小男孩放下了本来要去接盘子的手，丝毫不想为讨吃的这种事情丧失自己的尊严。女人见没办法让他屈服，轻笑一声：“虽然说你父母死之前把你委托给我照顾，但你这么不讨喜我可也不是善人。”她悠哉悠哉地插起一勺奶油送进嘴里，“唔姆，超好吃。”

男孩虽然也算不上太饿，但这女人明显是在有意引诱他，即使没有多少食欲也还是抬头瞪了她一眼。

女人饶有兴趣地垂眼看他的反应，终于还是被他暗自气恼的神情逗笑，将蛋糕递给了他：“喏，小屁孩。”

“斑。”男孩没有接过盘子，抬着头直视她的眼睛，那模样着实算得上不卑不亢。

“什么？”女人有点没反应过来。

“我的名字是斑。”男孩执拗地重复了一遍。

女人愣了几秒，哈哈大笑起来，把蛋糕往他怀里一塞，白色的奶油有的沾到他的前襟上，她却丝毫不去理会男孩控诉的眼神，一挥手身后凭空出现一把椅子，她撩起长长的裙摆优雅地坐下，一手放在扶手上，另一手托着下巴：“对魔女报上姓名可是很危险的呀，斑。”

斑将蛋糕先放在一边，从口袋里抽出手帕先擦干净了奶油的痕迹，垂着眼睛不在意地回答：“无所谓，反正已经在你这里了。”

“哦——你很有觉悟。”女人高深莫测地说了一句，“我要对你的觉悟表达敬意——我是樱。”她伸一只手，细长的手指自然下垂，像是在答应谁的舞会邀约，“吻我的手。”

她坐在那里高高在上，像是于他而言自封的女王。斑看了她一会儿，将手帕折好放回口袋里，尚且不宽大的手握住她手指的前半段，垂头将自己的嘴唇贴了上去。

灼热的感觉从那个地方蔓延到全身，他晕眩了一阵，魔女已经收回手在椅子上咯咯地笑起来，“那是契约哦，斑。”她站起身，随手一挥，椅子又消失不见了，“在你成年之前，我会保护你的。”

斑扭过头撇了撇嘴，“没那个必要。”

樱不顾他的挣扎强硬地揉了揉他一点都不柔顺甚至有点扎手的头发：“你这家伙，真是不可爱。”

*

真的是，热的要死。

晕眩占据了她的头颅，樱想抬头看看现在的天色，毕竟视野里全是炫目的火光，虽然如此明亮，但现实中也许正是黑夜也说不定。火舌舔舐着她的裙摆，她爱惜自己的每一条裙子，现在却没有办法保护这漂亮的织物，只能任由它在火焰中化成灰。

人类是无法接受比自己超前的存在的，你以为的宽宏大量乐善好施，对他们来说都是威胁，你今天可以帮助他们，明天就可以杀了他们。你活了这么长时间，这点道理都不懂吗？

耳边回荡着某人气急败坏的话，樱闭着眼睛吃力地笑了一下。汗水从她额头上滑下来，在睫毛上颤颤巍巍地停留了一会儿，最后因为无法被承受的重量啪嗒一声掉了下去，还没碰到木板就呲——地化成白烟。

活的时间越长，越是相信更多的可能性呢。她如此为自己辩解过，没想到嘲笑来得如此之快。人类最擅长排除异己，抓住强大存在的软肋，将她骗上熊熊燃烧的火堆。

她是个强大的魔女，如果不是过于相信所谓的“可能性”，怎么也不会沦落到这种田地。

不过还好这次没有带斑过来，他应该是安全的。

樱的意识开始朦胧，魔女不信上帝，她无法在死前祈祷，只是想着斑要多久才能发现自己死了，会不会好好生活下去，以后的日子里有没有可能经常想起自己。

愚昧的世人在她耳边嗡嗡作响，给她自以为是地祈祷，希望灼热的火焰烧干净她灵魂中的邪恶，殊不知心中无神的魔女无论如何都是上不了天堂的。

窒息感逐渐淹没了她，在被烧死之前也许她就要——

轰隆！

人群的尖叫声在她耳边纷乱响起，樱仿佛被从深水中捞出，肺部又开始能够吸入空气，她艰难地抬起头，看到民众们四散奔逃，想扑灭引燃了各自房屋的大火。更加绚丽的火光中，一人背光而立，向她走来，头生尖角，背生双翼，冷峻的面容比她见过的任何一次都要生硬。

“早就跟你说过，”他以从来没有显现过的姿态从天而降，拯救她于火海之中，“相信人类，会死的。”

原来——自己收养的小家伙真的不需要她保护。

他是恶魔呀。

［END］


	11. 《当不良遇上大佬》

“我建议你，切腹吧。” 

宇智波带土在被打得已经没什么人样的家伙面前蹲下，伸手拍了拍那脏污的脸：“不是我说你，要出来混总得讲规则。一定要招惹不该惹的人，有什么好处呢？”他话说得仿佛苦口婆心，手却一直啪啪啪啪折辱地拍在他的脸上。 

趴在地下的人已经有点神志不清，但下意识的恐惧让他不停想后退，嘴里还喃喃说着：“放过我吧……我家里还有老母亲……” 

“诶——”带土挖了挖耳朵，一副困惑的样子，“上次你砍断我们的人的手指的时候说的是你天不怕地不怕家里人都死光了哦。” 

“……是骗人的……”那家伙嗫嚅着，“……有，有老母亲的……” 

“好吧，看来你是不想自己切腹了，还是直接介错比较好。”带土忽视了他最后一句话，站起来无所谓地说。“我可是为你好，要是换了别人来可不会让你这么舒服。”说着他向旁边站着的几个凶神恶煞的人点点头，他们应声走了过去。 

带土转过身，随手点上一根烟，背对后面不去管最后的事情。吸进一口麻醉的烟气，再吐出来，冬天灰暗的天色中多了一个烟圈，上升几米才散开。 

“什么老母亲。”他自言自语道，“你的老母亲不是前年就在你出去跟人家拼机车的时候在家里饿死了吗。” 

“带土。”巷子口那里传来一个低沉的声音，这熟悉的声音让带土一个激灵几乎立刻立正转过头，看到那个男人的车停在巷口，他就靠在车门那里。 

“斑先生。”他一改刚才游刃有余吊儿郎当的模样，恭恭敬敬地走过去弯腰行礼。 

“唔。”斑应了一声，朝他身后瞥了一眼，问道：“这种程度的事情你也有兴趣出来处理吗？” 

“啊，主要是正好闲着没事做。”带土说，“听说这边要处理一个刺头就过来看看。斑先生是出来处理事情的吗？” 

“嗯。你等会儿帮我把车开回去，我稍微走走。”斑说着把车钥匙丢给他，带土不太明白其中的原因，但斑说的话他全部都会当命令去执行，所以即使疑惑也没有多问。斑把钥匙给他以后就转身走了，很快走上一条人稍微多一点的市街。 

他没有跟带土说的是他刚才遇到了几个不知天高地厚的新组织小队，自以为难得看到宇智波组的头领落单，能趁此名声大振。虽然很快就被他料理了，但让他腿上受了一点伤，踩油门的时候很不舒服。 

不过这会儿步行一段时间以后同样不舒服。看来回去还是得叫医生过来。 

斑眯着眼睛看这条和平的街道。今天是周末，学生很多，在各种商铺里挤着，发泄在学校里呆了一周积压的活力，不时有几个从他身边经过，女孩们低声交谈间或发出尖锐的笑声，男孩大大咧咧地说着一些他丝毫不感兴趣的爱好。阳光从街道尽头铺展开来，忽然一道刺眼的光线刺激了他的双眼。 

斑看过去，发现那是一家咖啡厅的立牌，金属的包边就是刚才将强光反射进他眼中的罪魁祸首。包边的小黑板上面用过分可爱的字体写着今日特供和一些不知所谓的言辞。斑路过时往里面看了一眼。侧面的整面玻璃窗倒是擦拭得非常干净，里面看起来人却不多。 

他还从来没有来过这样单纯低级的场所。 

只不过停留了一小会儿，他的右腿已经开始酸痛起来，表明直接继续走的话等会儿他可能会烦躁地揍几个不小心擦到他胳膊的中学男生。于是斑转过身，走进了这家小小的咖啡厅。 

推开门的时候装在门顶的铃铛叮铃铃响起，店里的顾客下意识随意地往这边扫了一眼，却都一下子被站在门口的男人定住了眼球。他的体格看起来非常结实，小臂上的肌肉线条很明显。穿着黑色的短袖和深色休闲裤，整体穿搭最多有些阴沉，不过气质却过于深不可测，一看就是极其不好惹的人物。 

千万不要坐到我旁边来啊。这是店里所有顾客此时的心声。 

斑环顾了一圈，正准备往刚才自己看的玻璃窗那边走，一个敏捷的身影快速来到他面前。他低头看去，是个穿着常见的咖啡厅制服的少女，樱色的头发在脑后扎成一个小马尾，此刻正拿着菜单看着他，虽然看上去笑盈盈的，但斑一眼就能看出来她眼中的警惕。 

“先生，这边请。”少女笑容可掬地指了一个与他自己偏好的相反的方向。不过斑懒得争辩坐在哪里，就跟着她坐进了咖啡厅的角落。少女把菜单放在他面前，从胸口的口袋里抽出来圆珠笔啪嗒一声按开，笑眯眯地问：“怎么样先生，现在点单吗？” 

斑将菜单一推，无所谓地说：“随便上点特色的东西吧。” 

这样的客人大概也不是不常有，少女应了一声将圆珠笔收回口袋，然后伸手合上菜单。当她伸长手臂的时候，一截手腕从白色的衬衫袖子中露了出来，上面有一道明显的伤痕。斑瞟到一眼，抬头看向少女胸前的胸牌——“春野樱”。然后他发现自己被安排的这个位置离所有其他顾客的距离都相当远。斑高深莫测地微微动了动嘴角，樱不大明白，弯腰行礼以后到了后厨。 

“哟，樱酱~”后厨的负责人中村笑眯眯地说，“做什么？” 

“抹茶慕斯。”她把点单纸撕下来递给他，“老规矩，一般型。” 

“哦，又来了生客啊。”中村会意地把纸张接过来夹在工作台上，着手准备糕点。“男的？”抹茶慕斯是他们男性生客的一般菜单。 

“嗯。一看就不是好人，赶紧吃完赶紧走吧。”樱撇撇嘴说。 

中村无奈地说：“唉，不要以貌取人嘛。” 

“我混——在这咖啡厅里这么长时间了，绝对不算是以貌取人。”樱差点咬了舌头，中村狐疑地从抹茶粉中间抬头看她：“咖啡厅也需要用混这样的词吗？” 

“在哪儿不要呢？”樱摆了摆手含混过去。 

过了大概十五分钟，樱将一份抹茶慕斯和热咖啡端到斑面前，笑眯眯地说：“先生，还有什么需要的话请——” 

“哦哦，很不错的地方嘛。”吊儿郎当的声音随着门铃声响起而大大咧咧地闯进了这个原本还算是安静的空间。樱敛起脸上的笑容看过去，只见三个拿着棒球棍，歪戴着鸭舌帽，口中以夸张的动作嚼着口香糖的男生站在门口，不怀好意地打量这家店。 

斑看了他们一眼，平静地端起了自己的咖啡。樱没有注意到他过分的从容，低声快速地说：“先生请慢用。”然后拿着托盘皮笑肉不笑地走到那几人面前问道：“三位这边坐。” 

“不坐了。”领头的男生染了一头鲜亮的黄发，此时斜眼看着樱说：“小妹，来点好吃的，我们带走。” 

樱点点头将菜单递过去：“好的，不过本店外带的话是先付账后取餐。” 

“啊——？”跟在黄毛后面黑发过长的那个人恶声恶气地挤过来，“你什么意思，觉得我们不会付钱是吗？” 

旁边的客人们都为这个女孩担忧起来，不过他们也不敢招惹这些地痞，都稍微往旁边挪动了一点。 

“不是那个意思，只不过是本店的规矩而已。”樱脸上露出一点无奈的神色。 

“啊——？”长黑毛仍然在发出恫吓的声音。黄毛反而嬉皮笑脸地拦住了他，对樱说：“行啊，那就在这儿吃。” 

樱点点头伸手：“那么请坐在——” 

“哦，那个位置不错嘛。”最后那个一个耳朵戴着三个耳钉的男生懒洋洋地指着斑所坐的位置说，“就坐在那里好了。” 

斑刚刚抬起眼皮，就看到瘦削的女孩子往自己面前一挡，“不好意思，那里已经有客人坐了，不如坐这边。”樱想带他们往靠门的地方坐，长黑毛不耐烦地一把拨开她让她撞到了吧台上，收银的年轻女人吓了一跳惊叫一声去扶她。樱心里着急，站直了马上往斑那里走。 

不管他看起来多么像个坏人，可究竟什么也没做，她是不能让店里的顾客受伤的。 

“哎，别走啊，不给我点单吗？”黄毛笑嘻嘻地拽住了她的衣袖，樱拽了一下没有拽出来。 

那边长黑毛正在跟斑说：“大叔，赶紧走吧，没看到我们想坐在这里吗？” 

斑喝了一口咖啡，觉得味道还可以，一个正面眼光都没有给他。长黑毛一下被他不屑的态度惹毛了，手里握着的敲进钉子的棒球棍狠狠砸在斑的桌面上，旁边的顾客都吓得一惊，心惊胆战地往旁边让开，不想跟他们搭上关系。斑终于瞟了他的“武器”一眼，淡淡地说：“不是在棒球棍上敲上钉子就能走这条路的。” 

“轮不到你来说教！”黑长毛一下被他这老神在在的说教态度惹得心头火起，一棒就朝斑的肩膀砸了下去！ 

梆！一声闷响，旁边的顾客都已经恐惧地站了起来随时准备跑出去，战战兢兢看过去，却发现没有任何人受伤，简易的“狼牙棒”被接住了。 

但不是被坐在位置上的男人接住的。 

“先生，破坏店内财物的话，可是要赔偿的。”侍应生少女不知什么时候挣脱了黄毛的拉扯，正挡在两人之间笑容可掬地说话。她将狼牙棒从柄那里握得纹丝不动，众人都不知道她是怎么一下接住了那样恐怖的速度挥下来的凶器的。她表情和善，不过盯着长黑毛的眼神让他不知怎的觉得这个女孩不好惹，但仍然勉强强横地说：“你哪只眼睛看到我要破坏什么财物了，没看到我要打这个人吗？” 

少女把她身后坐着的男人挡得严严实实，仍然端着笑脸说：“只要在我们店里消费，就算是我们的金主，当然也是不能伤害的。”斑看到她的手伸到后面来，对他做了个离开的手势。 

他当做没看见，继续喝咖啡。 

樱也急了，暗道这个男人怎么这么没有眼力见。那个长黑毛看她不是好惹的，仍然想找后面的斑的麻烦，樱只听到身后椅子响动，还没反应过来，余光黑色一闪，樱手上一松，紧接着店内响起惨叫声。 

顾客们浑身发毛，心道今天真是不适宜来咖啡厅的日子。他们向地上看去，只见黑衣男人手里不知道什么时候已经将那根狼牙棒夺了过来，一只脚踩在摔翻在地的黑长毛命门上，看上去云淡风轻，但根据这小混混的惨叫声来看绝不是那么轻松惬意的事情。 

刚才还抱着看好戏的心态站在收银台那里的黄毛和耳钉男见势不妙都围了过来。樱啧了一声，心说真是麻烦，看来这份工也打不长了。正当她准备撸起袖子破罐破摔，斑弯腰将黑长毛提溜着后领拖起来，向樱递了递，问道：“还要吗？” 

樱有点愣，下意识回答：“不，不要了。” 

斑点了点头，拖着他向外走，丝毫没把那边虎视眈眈的两个小混混放在眼里。路过收银台的时候他从口袋里抽出一张大面值的纸币放在桌子上，对已经吓呆了的收银员说：“结账，不用找了。”然后对那两个人歪了歪头，“出去再说吧。” 

碍于同伴在他的手上，两个小混混不敢立刻动手，不过还是带着满面的自信跟着男人走出了咖啡厅，出去之前还威胁性地看了樱一眼，大概是等会儿收拾了这个男人就准备进来找茬。樱呼出一口气，开始脱掉围裙摘掉胸牌。 

她不觉得黑衣男人能讨到好处，准备跟着一起出去。然后隔着她早上擦得干干净净的玻璃落地窗，樱看到了她此生见过的，最单方面压倒性的殴打。 

虽然黑长毛没什么行动能力，但也是三对一，那个男人却不费吹灰之力躲过他们所有不上道的攻击，然后一个一个撂倒，每一拳每一脚都打在旁观者看着都觉得疼得要命的地方。不过十分钟，三个人就躺倒在地上像烂泥一样蠕动。男人没有多停留，拍了拍袖子就走了。樱目瞪口呆地看着外面的残局，知道后面的收银小姐姐颤颤巍巍地拉她的袖子问：“樱，樱，要不要报警啊。” 

樱回过神点点头：“要，要的。我来报警。”而且看样子，还得顺便叫一辆救护车。 

* 

樱回去的时候大门已经锁了，她左右看了看，确定四下没人就搓了搓手，面对面前的围墙退了几步，然后瞬间加速一跃而上扒住墙头，腰腿跟着发力，以干净利落的姿势跳进围墙，轻盈地落在后院厚厚的落叶上。 

她站起身得意地拍拍手，一转头，一把木剑对准了她的喉咙，她浑身一抖，下意识挺胸抬头。 

“门禁十一点半，现在是十二点零二分。”清冷的少年握着木剑凉飕飕地看着她。樱举起双手，一副投降的模样，求饶道：“别、别呀，佐助君，我已经好久没有晚回来了，今天是例外。” 

宇智波佐助仍然不客气地用木剑对着她的脖子，微微咬牙切齿地说：“本来只要我们三个一个月准时回来就不用擦走廊了，连那个吊车尾都没超时，樱——” 

樱第一次觉得自己的名字也可以这么杀气重重。她赶紧低声说：“哎呀，这不是卡卡西老师还不知道吗，就当什么都没发生，我们赶紧偷偷回去。” 

佐助冷哼一声，没好气地终于收回了木剑，开口说：“要是卡卡西不知道就不会让我在这儿等你。走吧。” 

樱摇头扶额：“诶——不是吧，这时候他还没睡，真是的中年人要早点睡觉啊不然迟早脱发成秃头。要不这样佐助君，你把我腿打断当我在路上被车撞了……” 

佐助没有理会她说的这些，带着她在走廊上穿梭，很快来到了灯火通明的会客厅。 

她深吸一口气，自知逃不过只好推门进去。只见卡卡西驼着背手里拿着本书坐在台灯下面，他旁边的漩涡鸣人穿着睡衣坐立不安。 

“啊，哈哈，大家都没睡呢。”樱抓着头发尴尬地笑，“卡卡西老师要不要给你泡杯茶。” 

“不用了，等会儿我还要睡觉。”卡卡西放下手上的书抬头看她，面色仍然是很温和的，挥手叫她过去。樱慢吞吞地挪过去坐下，卡卡西忽然伸手端起她的手腕，樱一惊，想要挣扎却被站在身后的佐助按住了肩膀。卡卡西将她的袖子翻了起来，只见上面有几条新鲜的血痕。 

鸣人心疼地看着这些伤，赶紧把准备好的医疗箱拿过来打开帮着卡卡西一起消毒。 

卡卡西拿着棉签蘸上消毒水，刚刚碰到伤口樱就“嘶——”的抖了起来，他瞥了她一眼，问道：“这次又是跟谁？” 

樱见瞒不住了，只好说：“哎呀，卡卡西老师，这次真不能怪我，我打工回来遇到几个说寻仇的，我莫名其妙就——嘶——”被卡卡西一按她脸都白了。 

“樱酱啊，你就不能跑吗，打架多不好。”鸣人嘟嘟哝哝地说。樱没好气地横了他一眼，他上高中的时候打的架可不比自己少，只不过现在上了大学没那么多麻烦了而已。 

她不服气的眼神被卡卡西看见了，摇摇头说：“你不是马上也要上大学了吗，总是这样可不行呀，樱。” 

樱面对老师总是尊敬的，马上笑嘻嘻地说：“放心吧卡卡西老师，我准备报医科大学，以后这种包扎是小意思。” 

“你还要有备无患了是吗？”佐助在她身后不客气地说。 

樱缩了缩脖子。她和鸣人可是从小都有点不太敢跟佐助叫板的，虽然他也不是个规矩的好孩子，打起架来可比他们两个好多了。 

“唉，我说你们几个，能让我省省心吗？”卡卡西叹着气给樱的胳膊上药。鸣人不服气地说：“卡卡西老师，我又没做什么。” 

卡卡西斜眼看着他：“对，你是什么都没做。一年前我得在门口堵你们三个。” 

三人都不说话了。 

樱入学比他们两个晚一年，都在念初高中的时候卡卡西经常要去教导主任那里领自家的三个孩子。不过他们也确实是被挑衅的那一方，教导主任知道这三个孤儿到底是可怜的孩子，所以也不怎么为难卡卡西这个监护人。 

沉默的十分钟过去了，卡卡西上完了药把东西收拾好，拎起医疗箱站起身往自己的卧室走，一边走一边说：“下个月的走廊，还是你们三个。” 

樱和鸣人哀叹一声。就因为门禁这事儿，家里已经好久没有请家政服务了。 

半夜还在擦地的时候鸣人对樱问道：“樱酱，再忍忍吧，到了大学就没那么多头脑发热的人了。” 

樱哼了哼，无力地说：“还有大半年呢。都怪我威名在外，还有别的学校的来挑衅。”她也不想让卡卡西操心，无奈就算自己开始守规矩，上门找茬的还是数不胜数。 

鸣人嘻嘻笑道：“那是，樱酱最厉害嘛。” 

佐助对这两个人无语至极，在两人闹的时候默默擦着分给他们的地方。 

等到回房间休息，差不多是凌晨一点。樱随便擦了擦身子避免伤口碰水，然后躺倒在床上，忽然想到了在咖啡店碰到的那个男人。 

以她这么多年的不良经历，那个男人肯定不是好惹的，不过跟普通的地痞流氓比起来也实在是，过于深不可测了一些。真不知道是什么人啊。 

然后樱又想到了他殴打那三个混混的场景。想着想着她拉着被子蒙过头。 

那，真的是非常非常帅。 

不知道是什么人呐。 

* 

一周以后，樱正在咖啡店里擦桌子。快要打烊了，店里一个客人都没有，收银小姐姐在擦咖啡杯，樱抻了抻腰，走出门准备把咖啡厅的立牌收回来。 

“哟，好久不见了。”阴阳怪气的声音响起，樱一抬头，就看到一周前来砸场子的黄毛带着几个人站着面前。她慢慢站直身子，面无表情地看着他们几个。她心里知道自己一个人大概是讨不到好，不过店里的人等会儿听到动静肯定会报警，她只要撑到警察来就可以了。 

“抱歉，我们已经打烊了。”樱客气地说。 

“没关系，今天只是来找你的而已。”上次被殴打一顿以后这几个混混当然是怀恨在心，不过又找不到那个动手的黑衣男人，只好来这个咖啡店至少要拿这个同样给了他们脸色看的女孩出出气。 

樱心里叹气，想着今天恐怕又要晚归了，不知道被寻仇这种说辞卡卡西还能接受几次。然后她撸起袖子，露出下面还没有痊愈的疤痕，神色一改在咖啡馆里工作时的温和，冷冷地自下而上盯着四五个混混，那那种陡然变换的气质然后几个人都愣着退了半步。 

那绿油油的眼睛凶狠地盯着他们，他们面前的好像是山上的那种野狼一样。 

“咦，这年头占道的孩子真多啊。”一个带着点戏谑的声音响起，这边剑拔弩张的气势一松，黄毛带的人和樱一起转头看去，只见上次在咖啡厅的那个男人身后大概跟着十来个人，正在向这边走过来。说话的是一个短发看上去甚至有些阳光的青年。他看上去有些苦恼，对黄毛说：“你们难道不知道，这块地方都是宇智波组管辖的吗。” 

刚才还凶神恶煞的混混瞬间都傻了。谁不知道宇智波组是关内最大的黑道组织，据说东京湾里面一半的水泥住都是他们填的。 

每一根水泥柱中都是一个敢跟宇智波组作对的人。 

樱当然也知道这支甚至能左右政治的黑道力量。她震惊地看着站在最前面的那个男人，他也正看着自己，看起来至少是记得她的。 

自己竟然以为这黑道头子是市井流氓…… 

那几个欺软怕硬的混混早就不敢久留跑了出去。斑带着带土他们继续向前走，眼看着就要从樱面前走过去了，樱鼓起勇气大声问道：“那个，请问，你是宇智波斑吗？” 

带土故作惊恐地看着她。开玩笑，这么多年了，还没人叫过斑先生的全名呢。 

斑侧过脸看了她一眼，应道：“嗯。” 

带土这次真的惊了，他没想到斑还能回她。 

每一个不良，大概都对宇智波斑这样的人物心生向往，樱也不例外。她相当激动，在身上摸了半天摸出来一支笔和让顾客点单的时候才会用的本子递到斑面前：“拜托，能给我签个名吗？” 

周围安静极了，跟着斑出来的宇智波高级干部们觉得事情有点过于玄幻，开始想等会儿要到哪间酒吧去喝点东西压压惊。 

斑低头，看到鞠躬的少女伸出来的胳膊上未愈的伤痕，不知怎的心中不快，冷淡地说：“不是光会发狠斗殴就能走这条路的。”说完他就走了，一点也没有接她的纸笔的意思。 

樱直起身子看着他的背影，觉得有点茫然。她也低头看着胳膊上的伤痕，沉思了一会儿。她也没想以后混黑道，不然非被卡卡西关禁闭半年不可，只不过见到崇拜了这么多年的人求个签名是很过分的事情吗？ 

那边带土跟在斑旁边，踌躇了一会儿问道：“斑先生，您是特意过来给她解围的吗？”刚才他们本来没打算进这条巷子的。 

斑斜了他一眼，带土便不敢再多问什么了。 

* 

这几天中村厨师看着店里的侍应生不大有精神，为了表示关怀他还特意给她留了一个小蛋糕，让她下班以后吃。 

樱毕竟对甜食没什么抵抗力，有蛋糕吃就开心了一些，中村问她最近是否遇到了什么不愉快的事情，樱想了想问道：“中村先生，你说我是不是该——淑女一点？” 

中村惊讶地看着她：“这，我觉得你现在挺好的？” 

中村当然没见过她跟别人打架斗殴的样子。樱知道从他这里得不到什么答案，所以仍然只好低头吃蛋糕。她又不能说自己被莫名其妙的偶像伤了心。 

这几天卡卡西倒是挺高兴的，因为樱回家的时间大幅提前，他觉得也许是前段时间的说教有用了。 

樱也不知道怎么回事，那天斑对自己说的话让她想起了一些别的事情。最开始的时候，她，还有鸣人佐助，会跟别人动手只是因为他们嘲笑自己作为孤儿的身份而已。后来有的是寻仇，有的是慕名约架，她都习惯了当人后的不良，但真遇到所有不良都崇拜过的“黑道”时，总觉得自己的觉悟在他们面前有点可笑。 

真是的，也不用那么说自己吧。 

樱有点委屈地这么想，面前的小蛋糕都有点不够甜了。 

又过了一周，樱下课以后仍然去咖啡馆打工，正懒洋洋地走过去，忽然看到一个人现在咖啡馆的立牌那里低头看上面的字。 

那背影过于熟悉，她站在那里分辨了两秒，直到男人察觉到她的视线转过头。 

果然是宇智波组的老大。 

樱想到上次被拒绝的签名，尴尬又有点抵触地低头想从他身边走过去。毕竟惹是不敢惹的，否则自己工作的这间咖啡馆也会有麻烦。 

“小姑娘。”樱站住了脚步，转头看他，表示在听。斑看着她从短袖中露出来的手臂上只有淡淡的印子，满意地动了一下嘴角，然后问道：“上次你给我端过来的甜品，叫什么？” 

“抹茶慕斯。”樱迅速回答。紧接着她觉得自己回答得太快了，就像关于他的事一直记着一样，于是懊恼地补充：“我记性一向都是这么好的。” 

不过斑没有在意她的解释，抬脚走进了咖啡馆，背对着她说：“那么和上次一样。” 

樱有点不大高兴地撅着嘴，但脚步莫名轻快地跟进去了。 

带土坐在车里从开着的窗户往这边看，旁边开车的下属问道：“斑先生特意到这里来，难道是店里的东西真的非常好吃吗？” 

带土摇了摇头：“也许是有有趣的人呢。”然后他吹了声口哨，开着车走了。 

夕阳下包着金属边的立牌熠熠闪光，上面写着：“今日特供，抹茶慕斯^ω^”。 

［END］


End file.
